Someone: Part One
by heartbeat7
Summary: Emma Young is not living the life she's always dreamed of. When her sister, Emily, announces her engagement to Sam Uley of La Push, Emma moves in with her sister. She never expected to meet Jacob Black and the one girl who could ruin it all.
1. Clouds

I can honestly say that study hall is going to be the death of me. In the beginning of the year, it seemed like a good idea to have some time to do my homework. Well, after month two, I realized that the amount of work I could accomplish wasn't enough to really save me any time at home.

So instead I turned to sleeping. Everyday during last period, I flip my hood up and rest my head against my arms. Study hall isn't exactly ideal for sleeping.

"Mark! Mark! Mark Anthony!" Ms. Thatcher shrieked. I groaned and rolled over the other side hoping to block out her shrill voice.

Laughter erupted around us and Ms. Thatcher began another rant about staying quiet and letting other kids get some work done. Mark Anthony was another reason I never seemed to get anything done in study hall.

Half way through attendance, I gave up on falling asleep. Fridays tend to be one of the loudest days of study hall and today was no exception. No one could focus or possibly sleep in all this noise. The room was so loud that Ms. Thatcher gave up on us and sat down at her desk with her romance novel. I groaned and dropped my head back down on my hands.

Eventually the bell rang and I wait for the mass of people to exit before I made my way to the door. My locker is the third one from the library and not too many people ever hang around there.

32-0-7 and my locker opened with a metallic **clink**. Carefully, I pulled out everything in my locker and my coat, gloves, and scarf. With all my winter clothes on, I opened one of the side exits and made my way down the sidewalk to the front of the school.

My car is the small, black one parked in the corner and farthest from the entrance. After I had all my bags in the backseat, I turned the heater on and waited for the parking lot to clear a bit more. I was in no rush to wait in the line of anxious drivers wanting to all rush out of the parking lot at the same time. So instead I sat in my car and waited for the air to warm up a little bit. By the time the heat kicked on, the majority of students had made their way out and I joined the shorter line of cars.

Almost immediately after I left the parking lot, I got a call on my cell phone. Groaning, I pulled over into the nearest parking lot and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emma. How was school?"

"It was alright" I said. What do you say about school? It's not good because I have to go. But it could be a lot worse.

"A lot of homework?" she asked. Emily always cares so much.

"Not really, just some reading. I don't think it will take too long." I could feel her smile through the phone.

"Are you ready for the move? Is everything packed?"

I bit my lip. "Um…"

There was silence on the other side of the phone. For a moment I thought that Emily was angry with me.

"You haven't packed yet have you?"

Emily wasn't judgmental. I could clearly hear the laughter hidden in her voice.

So I wasn't afraid to tell her the truth. "Not exactly… I've packed some things."

"Well what are you doing talking to me? Get home! Get packing! There's only…thirty more hours? I'm not sure. I'll do the math later. Right now you need to get home! What time are the movers coming tomorrow?" she asked sounding somewhat frantic.

"I think around eight o'clock?"

"Emma! How much more packing do you need to do?"

I tapped my fingers along the steering wheel and pictured my room at home. Only a few of my things were in boxes and I still had all my clothes in my dresser. "A lot" I said.

"Well get going! Sam's dying to see you again and I am **not **going to tell him that you won't be here on time because you forgot to pack" she laughed.

"Alright Emily. I'll see you soon"

"Bye sweety!"

With that I tossed my phone back into my purse and pulled out of the parking lot. I lived only a mile away from the school so it took me about five minutes to get home. Yet, when I stepped out of my car, Mom was waiting at the front door.

"Are you ok? It took you a long time to get home." She was worried. I could tell that much. Normally she wouldn't be freaking out so much, but I think the idea of me moving out to La Push had put her on edge.

"Are _you _ok?" I countered.

"I'm fine." She smiled but I could tell something was bothering her.

"Mom?"

"Oh my kids are just growing up so fast!" she gasped. I tossed my backpack onto the ground and wrapped my arms around my mom. "Emily's getting married" she continued. "Takota is going to graduate from _college_ soon. And you! My baby! Oh my baby's growing up! A senior in high school! So much is ahead for you. I just know it"

I didn't want to tell her the truth and break her heart. I'm not going anywhere. I have no boyfriend, never have. I have no money, never have. And there's no way I would ever abandon Mom; I won't leave her alone. As the youngest, I should be the one to stay with her.

Emily already had her life planned out at my age. She knew exactly where she was going to go to college, she knew what her major would be, and best of all, she had Sam.

God what I wouldn't give for someone like Sam, he's absolutely perfect for Emily. They are inseparable. And I could never ask her to keep watch over Mom and give up that.

And Takota. Now _he__'__s_ got something to look forward to. His life is going somewhere. With a major in engineering and _second_ major in Chinese, Takota is going to have a very prosperous future. He's much smarter than I could ever hope to be and for that I could never pull him away from school; that would be a crime against the future. I'm fairly positive he's either going to create a Green planet or cure cancer. Which ever comes first.

So I've decided I'll stay. I promised Emily I'd be her maid of honor so I'll be in La Push until May but as soon as the wedding is over, I'm coming right back to Oregon. I'll keep my job at the pool and take extra shifts. It won't be enough but if I sell the second car then that might help us for a little bit. Maybe I'll get another job. And with Dad's social security, we can at least pay off our crumbling little house.

"My little girl." Mom kissed my head and smiled at me. "God smiled on you".

God's not smiling at me. I'm not even sure he knows I'm down here. I'm screaming and waving my arms, needing a savior, but my voice isn't even breaking through the clouds.


	2. Black Smoke

Emily was waiting when I turned onto her street and I was thankful for that. I had already turned onto the wrong street three times. Who would have thought that such a small reservation was so hard to navigate?

"Emma!" Emily launched herself at me the second my car door opened. I was still in my seatbelt and it felt like she was smothering me. None the less, I hugged her back and breathed in the smell of pine trees.

It had been a few months since I last saw the house and it looked just as I remembered it: like home. Sam came bounding out of the house not long after Emily and embraced me as she had. This time I was free of my seatbelt but he still smothered me. Sam was so much bigger than me that I felt like I was being hugged by a bear.

"Emma. Let me look at you." He held me out at arms length and stared into my face. I tried to remember if I had done anything different with my hair from the last visit. Emily stood behind her fiancé and looked me up and down as well.

"Wow" Emily breathed as if seeing me for the first time. "You look just like Mom when she was your age".

Mentally, I tried to find the similarities. Same thick, black hair and the same chocolate brown eyes as everyone else in the family. Maybe there was more in my face that I couldn't recognize. We all have the same russet skin but that doesn't really make me look like my mom.

"You look beautiful. A very mature, confident young lady" Sam said with a grin. I can't wait for him to be part of the family.

Sam and Emily helped me carry all my things into the house. "Your room is this first one on the left" Sam said opening the door and placing some of my stuff on the floor.

The, or I guess _my_, room was simple but beautiful. It was small with one window and only a bed and a dresser. "This is perfect" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." Emily smiled and Sam wrapped his arm around her waist. For the first moment since I decided to move out here with Emily, I realized how awkward this living arrangement may be. Sam and Emily are _engaged_, sleeping in the same bed engaged. They're totally in love and I don't know how much of the Sam – Emily love fest I want to see. I'm going to need to find a hobby, a hobby that keeps me _out_ of the house.

I smiled and the two lovebirds left me to unpack. It didn't take long to unpack the little things I brought and I decided to shift my bed so that I could see out the window while I slept. The bed was much heavier than I thought. I could barely move it and found that the only way I _could_ move it was by pressing my back against the wall and pushing with my feet.

When I was done rearranging everything, I opened my door and listened for Sam and Emily. There were more than two voices coming from downstairs and I debated whether or not to lock myself in my room and wait for whomever else was here to leave. Emily decided for me.

"Oh! Emma I was just going to get you! There's someone downstairs that we'd like you to meet" she said and grabbed my hand. Emily didn't give me a chance to refuse and tugged me down the stairs.

I heard Sam talking to someone and then they were both laughing.

"Emma I'd like to _re_introduce you to our cousin Seth."

Seth turned around and I didn't give him a chance to talk before I tackled him in a bear hug. "Seth! Oh God I've missed you so much! Look how tall you are now! And how _big_! Are you on some crazy work out plan? Or are you a football player now?" I couldn't help myself and wrapped my arms around him again. It had been years since I'd seen my cousins.

"Where's Leah?" I asked and looked around him, half expecting her to be waiting in the doorway.

"What?" he laughed. "I'm not enough for you?"

I shook my head. "You're more than enough. God I've missed you so much!" I was near tears I was so happy. "What have you been up to? You have to tell me everything! You're a sophomore now right? You never even called me when you started high school! How do you like it?"

"Easy there Emma! That's too many questions! High school is fine. It's just school. And yeah I'm a sophomore. Now what about you? I don't exactly remember getting a phone call from you either!"

I love Seth. Honestly he's my favorite cousin; he's practically a second brother. I told him all about high school back in Oregon and how I've been stressing about taking the ACT at a new school. Seth teased me when he asked if I had a boyfriend and I told no, but then he admitted that if I would have said yes he probably would have freaked out.

At some point in our reminiscing, someone had pulled up in the driveway and shouted something about car problems to which Sam and Emily ran out to help. I took this opportunity to get a better picture of what life in La Push would be like.

"So what do you think about Sam? Is he a good guy? Is he good to Emily?"

Seth laughed. "You know sometimes it's hard to remember you're the youngest."

"I'm still older than you" I added.

"Well you're definitely the protective one. And yeah, Sam is a good guy. Actually, he's great. He and Emily are perfect together. He treats her like an angel. You don't have to worry about him" he promised.

"And you're not just lying to me because Sam paid you fifty dollars or something?"

"I could have got fifty?" Seth whined. I glared at him. "I'm just kidding Emma! Sam's my friend but Emily is my cousin and family comes first."

There was a loud crash outside that sounded like an explosion and I jumped. Seth beat me to the door and his arm blocked me from squeezing around him. A huge cloud of black smoke rose from a little truck and up into the trees. I could just barely make out Emily's form against the smoke but then Sam ushered her back and she was by my side in a second. Her face was smudged from the smoke and she coughed once.

"What happened?" I asked. Seth left my side and joined Sam and a few other guys crowding around the truck. One of the guys laughed and punched another guy in the shoulder.

"I have no idea" Emily said shaking her head.

Sam turned and shouted over to us, "Emily can you go call Jacob? We're going to need some help with this".

"Sure thing!" she shouted back. I followed her into the house just as she was picking up the phone.

"Hey Jacob, its Emily. We need some help out here… yes, that smoke is from us… no, we're all fine… I don't know, Jared said it was making noise on the way over and then I think the engine just exploded... alright than you so much! We owe you! Oh, and be careful on the way up, I don't know how much fight is left in the truck. Alright see you soon."

"So I take it the reinforcements are on their way?"

Emily jumped clearly not realizing I was still in the house. She shook it off quickly though. "Yeah, Jacob is on his way over. He knows just about everything there is to know about cars."

I nodded. "And this Jared? I'm assuming…" I asked.

"He knows nothing about cars" Emily finished with a laugh. It seems we've been laughing a lot today. I think La Push is going to be a great new beginning.

"Is there anybody else I need to know about?"

"Oh you have no idea."


	3. Suspicious Words and Promises

By the time Jacob Black (Emily told me his name a little later) arrived, the black smoke had long since vanished into the sky but Sam was making sure everyone kept there distance. Emily and I had been banished to the house, in case of another explosion, which I found ridiculous considering the boys still remained rather close to the truck.

Jacob was just like Sam, Seth, Jared, and Embry (who I later found out was also in the truck and had little knowledge of cars). He was unbelievably tall with cropped black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He also was unbelievably muscular, probably more so than the other guys.

He had walked over here and laughed as soon as he saw the smoking truck. That's all I saw of him though, because Emily needed help making lunch.

"Emily how much food are you making? Is there an army coming over for lunch?"

Emily stirred something in a rather large pot and then handed me two loaves of bread. "You won't believe how much these boys eat. It's scary sometimes" she said.

"Am I really using all this bread?"

She only nodded and turned back to the stove. I had been put on sandwich duty, specifically grilled cheese sandwiches. The light on the sandwich press turned green and I placed two pieces of bread with a slice of cheese in the middle on the grill and closed it. Two minutes later I placed the sandwich on a plate and started to make another.

_Only__a__thousand__more__to__go._

"So who did you say I still have to meet?" I asked trying to fill the silence.

"Well, technically you haven't really met Jared or Embry, or Jacob now that I think about it. And then there's Quill and Paul. Oh and if you really want to get to know the group then you'll have to get to know the… um girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?"

"Yeah, Jared… is dating Kim."

"Is she nice? Or do I want to avoid her at all costs?"

Emily laughed and I pulled another sandwich out of the press. "No, she's really nice. Jared and Kim are great together" she said.

"Just like you and Sam?"

Something changed about Emily. I couldn't see her face but her voice took on a note of seriousness and all humor was lost. "**Exactly** like Sam and me."

I hesitated not wanting to get her angry. "Is there… something you're not telling me?"

If there's one thing I know about Emily, she's a horrible liar. Absolutely horrible. I'm pretty sure she gave up lying a few years ago because of how obvious it was. She would bite her lip, hesitate and then avoid the question.

This time she lucked out.

"Watch out!" someone shouted from outside. We both raced to the door and I threw it open only to be hit in the face with more smoke. I started coughing horribly and Emily gasped. Then, before I knew what was happening, someone slammed right into me and knocked me back.

"Sorry!" he shouted and raced back outside, now carrying a bright red fire extinguisher.

"Oh God" Emily said rather calmly shaking her head.

"Should we call 9-1-1?" I asked on the verge of panic.

Emily shook her head. "No, believe it or not, Jacob knows what he's doing. I'm going to go make sure they are doing ok."

"And no one is hurt" I added as trudged into the thin smoke where Sam was waiting for her.

_Alright so this place is awfully different than Oregon._

I turned back to the stove and took over Emily's job. She was making soup apparently and it was nearly done. I made one last sandwich and then started looking for plates and such. Emily hadn't shown me around the kitchen yet and I felt like I was snooping around her house the way I kept opening and closing each cabinet. I finally found the plates and I pulled out seven.

Emily said the boys ate a lot, but I had no idea how much. They all came rushing into the house with Emily following behind them. I was almost plowed down; thankfully Seth pulled me out of the way as they all swarmed around the food.

"Do they never eat?" I asked watching five boys inhale their food. Emily and I chose to eat in living room while the boys crowded around the table, pushing and shoving each other every once in a while.

"I swear it feels that way sometimes. They just have crazy metabolisms."

I turned and watched Seth shove entire grilled cheese sandwich into his mouth. "I don't think it's just their metabolisms."

Emily laughed but she seemed a bit nervous for a minute.

"Emily…"

"So tell me about Oregon. How's school going? And how are Takota and Mom; I haven't seen them in months."

"School was fine. I'm honesty glad to be out of there. I was getting pretty tired of some of the people. Takota's going to graduate in a year and every time he tries to tell me about what he's learning my head hurts" I laughed.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he called me a week ago and was trying to explain thermal physics or something. Does he have a girlfriend now?"

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remember. "I don't think so. And if he does he most certainly didn't tell me."

"Yeah I didn't think so. What about Mom? How's she doing?"

"She's still teaching. I think she's the only adult on this planet that actually enjoys going back to high school, or math. Takota's on break now and he's staying with her in Portland until they drive out here."

"I can't wait!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm so ready to be married."

In that moment I saw my sister in a whole new light. She looked older and more mature. She had grown up. Sam walked over and sat down next to us. Together they looked perfect, like two pieces of a puzzle put together. It almost seems like they are already married. I can see them growing old together, maybe even having children. My sister, a mom. That's something I don't want to think about.

"Hey Emily, when are you going to introduce your sister to the pack?" Embry asked.

Sam, Emily, Jared, Seth, and Jacob all glared daggers at Embry who froze in his seat. Then the boys laughed nervously and continued eating.

"Pack?" I asked.

"That's what we call ourselves sometimes. Because there are so many of us" Sam explained. I narrowed my eyes and Emily smiled a small smile.

"I don't buy it. If that was true you wouldn't have reacted that way. And honestly, I don't appreciate my future brother-in-law lying to me. What's going on?"

I kept my gaze on Sam. I liked him and he seems like the perfect guy for Emily. But he's lying, and I don't want him lying to my sister.

Sam and Emily shared a glance and then he looked over at the other boys all watching expectantly. The house was dead silent now, which was strange because of all the commotion not too long ago. The boys nodded to an unasked question and Sam returned his eyes to me. "Tonight we are going to have a bonfire" he began. "We'll introduce you to the pack. And then we'll explain everything."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Sam said.

"Promise?" I asked the boys at the table. My eyes landed on Seth.

"We promise" they said simultaneously.


	4. Truth is Told

This would be my first bonfire ever and I was on edge. Tonight the _pack_ promised to explain what they were hiding and neither Sam nor Emily had talked to me since. I am afraid they are going to stay mad at me, but this is just something I'm going to need to know. If I'm living here until the wedding in April, I can't be left in the dark.

La Push is quite cold considering it's only October, and night is proving to be as cold as winter. I pulled on a sweatshirt over my sweater before meeting Sam and Emily in the living room.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

I nodded and followed them out of the house. Apparently, we'd be walking because Sam passed right by his truck. There was a dark mark in the dirt in front of the house where Jared's truck engine exploded but the car was back at Jared's house (Jacob had pulled it down the block with his own car).

Emily and I hung back as Sam led the way. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

For the first time since lunch, Emily smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Of course not, I'm glad you can stand up for yourself. I'm just worried about how you're going to take it" she admitted.

"Take what?"

"What we are about to tell you. It's hard to… wrap your head around it. It took me about two weeks to finally accept it and then another week to get comfortable knowing about it."

"Is it that bad?" I was starting to get worried. What if this was one of those secrets that I don't want to know, like about a murder. But then again, Emily knows the secret and she seems fine with it… now.

"No it's not bad. It's just… shocking" she said.

Sam pushed back a tree branch and beyond I could see the ocean. It was absolutely beautiful, a midnight ribbon under a star-coated sky. "Wow" I breathed.

Emily laughed and nudged my shoulder. "It's a whole lot different than Oregon."

Down the beach a bit was an orange light with a group of shadows around it. Sam lead us over to it and the light became a bonfire with a mass of people I didn't know sitting on logs around it.

Seth stood up first and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry" he said.

"How did you…?"

"It's written all across your face" he answered my unspoken question. "Trust me; everything will be so much easier once you know. I'll never have to hide anything from you again".

"Again?"

"You'll see" he promised and squeezed my hand. Gently pulling me to one of the logs, I realized that Seth had saved me a seat next to him and Jacob. "Alright, introduction time!" Seth laughed and pulled me back to my feet.

"Hello young lady, I'm Seth Clearwater" Seth said with a bow and held his hand out.

I giggled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Seth, I'm Emma Young."

"Well Miss Emma, I'd like to introduce you to some of friends and neighbors" he said and spun me around. "This lovely little optimist is my sister Leah."

Seeing Leah again was… weird. I hadn't seen her since we were kids simply because Leah never really liked me and found ways to avoid me. And after the drama with Sam I was surprised that she hadn't jumped up and tried to strangle me yet. She looked like she could if she wanted to. Her hair was short now and she was tall and strong like the boys. Except while most of them were smiling or talking with someone, she had a scowl on her face and her eyes were cold.

I held my hand out awkwardly but let it drop when she showed no initiative to shake it.

"Ok…" Seth said breaking up the awkward silence that followed. "This here is Jared Cameron."

"Nice to meet you" I said and shook his hand. He smiled at me wide and sat back down.

"This is Quill Ateara and Embry Call" Seth introduced. They smiled just as wide and Embry gave me a hug instead of a handshake.

"Seth is making this too formal" he told me with a smile. "We're all family here."

Seth grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, obviously wanting to be the one to lead the introductions. "Fine, we'll do it Embry's way. Emma meet Jacob" he said and pushed me at Jacob. I lost my footing and almost face-planted but Jacob caught my shoulders.

"Real nice Seth" he said with a roll of the eyes. He must have seen something because he let go of me without so much as a 'hello' and raced off towards the glimpse of the street I could see.

"Yeah, Embry, your way sucks" Seth said and turned me around one last time. I was getting dizzy from all the spinning. Embry grumbled something and I think he kicked Seth because Seth threatened to hit him back.

I rolled my eyes and moved over to the man seated in front of me while Seth and Embry bickered. The man was in a wheelchair and he had the softest facial expression I'd seen in a long time. "Hi, I'm Emma Young."

"Billy Black" he said and shook my hand.

"Your Jacob's dad" I stated rather than asked.

Mr. Black responded anyway. "Yes I am. Do you know him well?" he asked.

"We met earlier this morning Mr. Black" I told him.

"You can call me Billy" he said with a genuine smile. I smiled back, glad to be accepted into this tight knit group so quickly.

Seth and Embry had stopped fighting and Seth reclaimed his job as leader of introductions. "And this is Paul Lahote."

Now if Leah seemed dangerous, Paul was a bomb with only five seconds left till detonation. There was just a way about how his shoulders curved and his jaw was set that wanted me to distance myself from him.

"Oh, and over here," Seth spun me around **again**, "Is Jared's um… girlfriend Kim".

"It's nice to meet you Emma" she said. She had a natural beauty to her. Her face was heart-shaped like mine but her jaw was sharper and her cheeks more pronounced.

"I'm glad to meet you too."

"And of course you should know your own aunt" Seth said with a final spin.

"Auntie Sue!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around her.

She held me back at arms length and looked me over. "You've grown up" she said definitely. "I remember when you were Seth's height."

"A lot has changed since then" Seth laughed, towering over me to prove his point.

I sat down just as Jacob was running back with someone in tow. Seth stood up to begin introductions but I placed my hand on his chest. "I can't handle another spin Seth" I laughed.

When the two got closer I noticed he had brought a girl with him. Suddenly, everyone tensed up and their eyes looked away. It didn't take me long to figure out why: Jacob had brought an outsider.

I may be new to La Push, but I could tell that these bonfires were meant for La Push tribe members only. Emily and I were accepted because we'll soon be family and it's obvious from our skin that we are part Quileute. However, this girl's skin was paler than the moon. Her hair was a pretty shade of brown with little waves. Everything about her screamed _timid_ and I could see her gently pulling out of Jacob's grasp.

"Emma, this is Bella" he said and nudged Bella towards me. I shook her hand which was ice cold and smiled. She sort of smiled and me and recoiled to Jacob. It was strange to see.

I went to sit down again when I noticed Bella and Jacob still standing awkwardly by the fire. I couldn't figure it out at first, but then I realized there wouldn't be enough room for both Jacob and Bella to sit on our log. Casually, I shifted onto the little space on the log next to Paul.

Seth smiled at me apologetically and waved it off. It didn't really bother me, I just didn't want Seth to think I was abandoning him; otherwise I would have sat next to Emily.

Paul was still sitting in a way that an animal would to ward off predators and I felt rather uncomfortable next to him. I glanced back over to where I was sitting before just as Billy began to speak. Seth was staring intently at Sam across the fire and Jacob had his eyes locked on Bella who was still searching for a friendly face. I felt bad for her and wanted to move over there so that she'd feel like she had a friend other than Jacob here, but there was no room.

"Many generations ago, there were two men with two very different souls. The first was the chief of the Quileute tribe named Taha Aki. The second was a spirit warrior like his chief named Utlapa. The spirit warriors of the tribe had an incredible gift. The warriors could separate their souls from their bodies and communicate with the surrounding animals and each other.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some of the boys share a glance.

"Utlapa wanted to use this power to enslave two neighboring tribes but Taha Aki refused and banished Utlapa for his suggestion. Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the valley in search of trouble and Utlapa took this as his chance to steal the body of the chief. He then slew his former body to trap the Taha Aki in his spirit form.

"Taha Aki had no choice but to watch his people be subjected to cruel acts under Utlapa. Angered, Taha Aki searched for a way to return to his people. He then noticed a rather large wolf that he pleaded to share bodies with. The wolf agreed and Taha Aki raced back to the tribe.

"At first no one knew that the wolf was really their chief. But soon the wolf began to yelp Quileute songs. Another warrior spirit named Yut realized the truth of the wolf and Utlapa, afraid of the chief's return, killed Yut. Furious, Taha Aki lunged to attack Utlapa but the emotions were too strong for the wolf to contain. Taha Aki transformed into a man in the shape of his spirit form.

"Utlapa was killed and things were set right. And as Taha Aki began to have sons, he realized that they too could transform into wolves once they reached the age of manhood."

An infinite silence filled around us. Everyone smiled with the familiarity of the tribal story. I could feel my soul glow as memories of my childhood returned. My mother used to tell all of us these stories and whenever we visited, our cousins, the reservation would meet like this and tell stories. I looked around and suddenly some of the boys' faces seemed familiar. I could remember Quill's nose shape and Jacob's chin looked just the same as what I remembered his childhood self's did.

Paul placed his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. He was so warm. Sam and Seth were also very warm, but I had thought Sam was just hot from the engine explosion before and Seth from standing so close to the fire. But Paul's skin was unnaturally warm and we were the farthest from the fire.

"What's the matter with you" he asked somewhat harshly.

"I remember" I said. Apparently I had said it loud enough others to hear and Billy smiled at me.

"That's good that you remember. Do you remember the other stories?"

"Kind of. I was young then but I remember the story of the first wife's sacrifice"

"Good. That's very good" Bill said and nodded. I think he was actually proud that I was beginning to remember. Then he turned back to face everyone else the way he had when he told the story.

"Emma. Bella. It was essentially important for you to hear this story" he addressed the two of us. Most eyes were on me and I felt uncomfortable. Billy continued and I tried to focus on him and not all the people staring at me and trying to read my face. "These legends have been passed on for more than one reason. These legends are in fact anything but legend. Every Quileute story is true, including this one."

My head quickly turned to Bella whose eyes were locked with Jacob's, but she seemed entirely unfazed. And then I understood while everyone was watching me; they all knew the truth except me.

"What?" I asked out of disbelief. No one answered my question.

I turned to my aunt. She was never one for practical jokes and she would surely let slip if they were pulling my leg. But Aunt Sue had just as serious an expression as the rest of them.

Still disbelieving, I caught Emily's gaze. Her eyes were dead serious and her lips turned up sadly at me. I remembered what she had told me on our way here, about her not believing at first.

"You're werewolves?" I asked.

Each of the boys nodded and moved away from Paul. I moved too far though and I fell off the log. Seth stood up to help me but I flinched from his hand. His eyes became sad as he stepped back.

All these boys, they're all werewolves. I've known them since childhood and they're wolves. But not Leah. No, Leah was like me.

"Leah?" I breathed. We may not be close but maybe she could help me understand.

She wouldn't meet my eyes and I shook my head not wanting to believe it. "I'm one too" she said as if she herself didn't believe.

I couldn't stop shaking my head and I refused to meet any of the glances sent my way. "I'm… I'm going h-home" I breathed barely above a whisper. But then if they were werewolves they could hear. _Werewolves_.

I stood up brushing the sand off my jeans. And without saying goodbye, I started making my way back to the house. The entire way home, I kicked the sand and shuffled my feet. I was afraid that the second I opened that door I'd start to notice clues to the boys' true werewolf identities.

Not even the icy cold wind could pull me from my thoughts. I didn't care when the tree branch scratched my arm.

Sure enough, when I opened the door to the house I began to notice all the odd things I should have picked up before. The boys' crazy appetites were suddenly explained. The complete lack of men's coats or even sweaters in the closet made sense.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore and climbed up the stairs to my room. When I pulled a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt out of my dresser, I remembered the way Sam could carry more suitcases than I could imagine.

I changed clothes and crawled onto my bed. I didn't bother to close the window. The stars gave me a small distraction from the car wreck happening in my mind.

"God help me" I prayed.


	5. Mindboggling

I can remember Sam and Emily coming home last night not long after me. Emily had come into my room and kissed my forehead before going to bed herself. The rest of the night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was all the people I'd wanted to be friends with turning into massive wolves. Sometimes my mind made them gentle creatures that protected me. But other times they were vicious animals with no control and they would nearly shred me to pieces.

The next morning, there was a lot of talking coming from downstairs. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and tiptoed over to the stairs. Perched at the top of the stairs, I could see a little into the living room and I could hear very clearly.

"How's she doing?" I recognized the voice as Seth's.

There was a pause. "She didn't sleep well at all. I could hear her tossing and turning all night" Emily told him.

"She was mumbling something in her sleep" I assumed Sam added.

"Do you know what?" another voice asked that I couldn't place with a face.

Another pause followed that I could only guess was some kind of expression or gesture. "It was just random words, but I could tell something was bothering her."

_Go__figure._I rolled my eyes. _I__only__found__out__that__my__sister__is__marrying__a__werewolf;__no__big__deal._

Being perched on my toes caused my foot to cramp and I tried shifting my weight without making noise. Unfortunately, I'm no James Bond and the top stair creaked under my weight. I winced hoping no one would have heard, but when I opened my eyes, Seth was staring up at me from the bottom stair.

I brushed past him without a word. He couldn't begin to understand the emotions coursing through me – the fear, the shock, and the tinge of betrayal – and neither could I. I had to bite my tongue to keep from exploding with all the questions I had thought up last night instead of sleeping because while I wanted answers, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be angry with Seth and all the others. But the more I thought about it as I ate my breakfast alone in the kitchen, I realized I had no true reason to be angry. I mean, I just moved here and although Seth and Leah are my cousins, becoming a werewolf just isn't a topic that appears in everyday phone calls. So I decided to let go of whatever anger still resided inside of me and filled that space with more questions.

Although there was still a lot of talking going on downstairs, after I got dressed only Seth, Sam, and Emily were in the living room. Whoever else had been here this morning must have gone home.

Emily was the bravest and the first to acknowledge my existence. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Alright" I shrugged. "I have some questions."

Sam nodded obviously expecting this. Seth hung back and his eyes wouldn't meet mine. Instantly, a wave of guilt hit me and I felt like a criminal for treating Seth so horribly last night and this morning; it's not his fault. "Seth" I said and approached him. He looked unsure. "I'm not mad" I promised. His face lit up and he wrapped his arms around me, pushing my head into his chest. I sighed, glad that he forgave me and feeling comfortable in his arms despite knowing the truth.

"I'm so glad you're not mad" he breathed. "You're like my sister and I don't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me. Even if I was mad, I'd never abandon you. Maybe trip you every once in a while, but never abandon you. I love you too much" I told him honestly.

Seth laughed. "You think you can trip me? You may just _barely_ be older than me, but you'll never be able to knock me down."

"We'll see. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my arms back so I can ask you guys some questions." I struggled to free myself from Seth's grip and he only laughed before finally freeing me.

The four of us sat around the living room: Emily and Sam on the couch, Seth on the floor, and me on a chair. My mind was bursting with questions but I couldn't pick just one. Emily recognized my dilemma, probably because she had been in my shoes before. "It's easier if you just blurt one question out. Trust me, they'll all be answered eventually" she said.

"How long have you been a werewolf? Ever since we were kids?" I asked following Emily's advice.

"A few years" Sam said.

"Only a couple of months" Seth answered.

"If I hadn't caught on, would you have ever told me?"

Emily decided to answer this one. "Probably not right away because there's already so many new things being thrown at you, but we would have definitely told you. Sam and I talked about it before you arrived. We planned on telling you in a month or so."

I tried to word my next question as best as possible while mentally storing what information I'd already gathered. "What exactly is a werewolf? Are you what the stories depict?"

"Absolutely not!" Seth answered. "The moon has no effect on us and we are not susceptible to all those things like Holy water."

"So I couldn't kill you with a silver dagger?" I teased.

"It takes a lot more than a dagger to kill one of us."

"Like what?" I blurted out.

Seth stole a glance at Sam and I tried to get his attention. I didn't want him to feel like he had to keep things from me. And why should Sam decide what I can and can't know? He's not my fiancé.

"Tell me Seth because I'll find out one way or another" I threatened.

He sighed and bit his lip, something I haven't seen him do since he was a kid. "Werewolves aren't the only… things out of the ordinary."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'd hope you know me well enough to know I'm not going to accept that as an answer."

Emily smiled at my stubbornness. Sam took over answering the question when Seth sent him a rather pathetic look. "The cold ones are real too" he told me.

"So, there are vampires as well?" The three of them nodded simultaneously. "And they can kill you?"

"Well, not easily. We're pretty tough. It's kind of like a truck taking on a tank. They might bump into us but we crush them sooner or later" he said with a smirk.

"Nice metaphor" I teased. "So what are vampires? What makes them different then the Hollywood version?"

"They're just as ugly" Seth laughed.

I frowned at him and he shut up real quick. "Be serious Seth. You said these things, even if it's as unlikely as you say, can kill you" I snapped.

Sam, being more mature than my cousin, stepped in. "Cold ones are what the name implies – cold. They are the living dead and thus their skin is colder than ice. Otherwise, their appearance is a give away to what they are. Their skin is unbelievably pale, paler than any living person, and their eyes are a terrible red color. They thirst for blood and they don't care what they have to do to get it."

"And that's why we're what we are" Seth jumped in. "Werewolves are the exact opposite of leeches. We're warm, alive, and strong. The leeches are fast, but we're faster. They are strong but we're stronger. Plus, we have awesome hearing and senses. Oh! And we can hear each others thoughts!"

My mind was reeling with all this new information and this last bit threw me over the edge. "You can **hear** each others thoughts?" I nearly shouted.

"Only when we phase – turn into werewolves" Sam defined when he noticed my lost expression.

"That's pretty awesome!" I admitted.

Seth shrugged. "Sometimes it is, like when we have to warn each other about something, but other times it's really annoying to have a bunch of guys seeing all your thoughts."

"Like…?"

"Like when Paul thinks about…"

"Seth!" Sam warned and Seth became quiet again.

I turned on Sam, finding it strange how much control he has over my cousin. "And are you the leader or something?"

"Alpha" he stated.

I nodded. "So I'm going to have a werewolf for a brother – in – law and two werewolves for cousins" I said trying to believe the words leaving my lips.

"If it helps," Emily began, "You're taking this much better than I did".

I looked up curiously. My sister's cheeks flushed at a memory and right then and there I knew I had to know the story. "What happened?"

"I… I called Sam a psychopath and threatened to call 9-1-1 if he didn't stop talking crazy" she said and her face turned pink.

Seth and I fell to the floor with laughter and I tried to imagine my sister calling the police on Sam.

"She did call the police" Sam added.

This new information only made Seth and I burst into more laughter. "You never told me that Emily!" Seth said between laughs and gasps.

"I was so embarrassed! Sam grabbed the phone and hung up before they could come and send me away" she mumbled.

"My sister in the crazy house" I laughed just thinking about getting that phone call. "And we thought Mom was crazy."

"Trust me" Seth said. "You haven't even seen crazy yet. Just wait until you see one of us phase!"


	6. Rainy Loneliness

By the time dinner rolled around, I still hadn't fully grasped the idea of living with a werewolf and living apparently so close to a clan of cold ones. Sam and Seth clued me on the Cullens. I could tell something was up. Seth wouldn't look at me and would awkwardly laugh or bite his lip every once in a while. All they told me was the Cullens are all cold ones, supposedly "vegetarian" whatever that is supposed to mean, and they are the source of the drama around the area.

I still can't wrap my head around why there are cold ones at all. What purpose can they possibly have? Especially these "vegetarians", why would they even want to exist on this earth anymore?

The pack is different. They exist to protect. But these cold ones… they don't kill, they don't protect, so… what?

And if they cause so much trouble why doesn't the pack just wipe them out? I've seen the pack and those boys could do some serious damage as humans, let alone massive wolves. What kind of creature could possibly take on super strong, super fast, and determined wolves? And eight of them at that.

The one thing that Sam and Seth did make clear was to stay _far_ away from these Cullens. It wasn't even option. Not that I'd want to spend my free time with a bunch of purposeless leeches. When I asked why though, Seth practically lost it.

"_Did__I__hear__you__right?_Why_?__Maybe__because__these__things__could_kill_you!__We__may__be__able__to__take__them__down,__but__they__would__crush__you!__Emma__they__would__kill__you__without__even__a__second__thought!__They__'__re__dangerous.__Being__with__the__Cullens__is__like__playing__catch__with__a__knife;__it__'__s__not__going__to__end__well!__Just__promise__us__you__'__ll__stay__away.__"_

It wasn't a promise I really had to think about. Spending my time with one once mythical creature is enough for me.

Today seemed to be a day of questions and answers for me. There were more questions than I could speak and I ended up forgetting half of them when there was a low howl in the distance.

My head perked up as did Seth and Sam's. "Is that a…?"

"It's Embry" Sam clarified and raced out of the house. Seth was on his heels and smiling wide. I went to follow them out, but Emily held me back.

"Trust me, if you see one of them phase today you're going to pass out from astonishment. I'm actually surprised you're taking this so well" she admitted.

I shrugged. "It hasn't hit me yet. Trust me, my mind is still wheeling and there's no way I'll be getting any sleep."

"I understand; you're still in the honeymoon stage" she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You're still excited about everything. The fear hasn't hit you yet."

"Fear?"

"Well, the idea of living in a world with werewolves and vampires isn't exactly comforting when you're completely defenseless against them" she said.

That was something new to consider. If I was ever attacked, God forbid, I'd be completely defenseless. It's not like any other attack where maybe if I kicked in just the right spot I could get away. No, these things would _hunt_ me. I'd be dead.

Chills ran up my spine. I'd never thought about dying. I'm seventeen; I shouldn't have to worry about death. But what if I did _die_? What if one day I was just walking home and one of these Cullens cornered me. The image of a man with snow white skin and blood red eyes filled my mind and could see blood on his teeth. My blood.

I wanted to run. I wanted to cry. I wanted to feel strong again. Two days ago I was invincible; the only thing I had to worry about was college and taking care of Mom. Now I have to worry about people with razors for teeth and marble for skin. The people I love can be killed by monsters. And we can't defend ourselves. I suddenly felt at the mercy of the pack. They're protecting me and if these cold ones are what they say, the pack is the only thing keeping me alive. I shivered.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Emily apologized.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to understand and make this all… real."

"I get what you mean" she said with a nod. "And don't let the vampires worry you. Trust me; the pack is more than capable of killing them. With them we are safe" she assured me.

I nodded but everything inside we was screaming. We're only safe when we're with them. What about when I go out somewhere? What about when I go back to Oregon? Who's there to kill cold ones? What about Mom? Who's protecting her? I felt like a traitor living here, protected by a whole pack, while Mom and Takota are alone.

But I didn't voice these fears to Emily. I don't want her to worry. She has enough on her mind with the impending wedding.

"So you start school soon" she began.

Now that is scary. I've almost forgotten I'm still in school. This all feels like one big vacation. The high school on the reservation will be smaller than my last school, and from what I've heard, it's not exactly heaven on earth. Seth made it **very** clear that La Push High School is anything but fun. The classes are small and, as he put it, you can't get away with anything. As for electives, there's foods class, economics, or foods class. Needless to say, I will not be taking any electives this year (my cooking skills are no where near that of Emily).

"Please don't remind me."

Emily laughed and brushed a stand of hair out of her eyes. "You start Monday. You're schedule should be mailed here any day now" she said thoughtfully. I could just see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out the amount of time it takes to receive mail.

"How much time does that leave me?" I asked near desperation. I couldn't remember the day and it was putting me on edge.

"Today's Saturday Emma" she laughed.

Two days? "Two days!" I nearly burst. "I have to get ready! No, I have to enjoy my time left! Quick, let's go somewhere! Where can we go? The beach? No, it's raining today. Um…"

"Emma calm down!" Emily laughed. "How about we just watch a movie and we'll go do something tomorrow."

I glanced out the widow seeing the rain steadily increase and I figured today wouldn't be a good day to go out. So I agreed to a movie. Emily chose something called 28, or maybe it was 27, dresses. Obviously she's got wedding on the brain.

"When will Sam get back?" I asked as the previews began which we soon learned could not be skipped.

Emily shrugged. "It all depends. If they found something, then he could be out for a few hours. But if it is a false alarm, he'll be home soon."

I tried to think of what a "something" could be and what they could possibly be doing out in the rain for hours. But before I could get any ideas, the movie started.

Just as I predicted, Emily was entirely too mushy throughout the movie for me. If one of the characters even mentioned something wedding related she would sigh or squeeze my hand gently. I wonder if I'll be like that when I get married. What if I'm worse? Oh God, that would suck. I don't want to be all emotional for seven months.

When Sam did return home, the movie was just ending and Emily was a little lovesick. It was the movie and quite frankly I was glad that Sam was home so she could share all these feelings with her fiancé and not her sister.

"I missed you!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around Sam who was suddenly shirtless. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"We're all fine" he breathed into her hair as he held her tightly. I wonder if this happens every time Sam leaves. My heartstrings tugged and pulled and I was suddenly aware of how lonely I was. Feeling like a third wheel, I quietly escaped up to my room and left Emily and Sam alone.

I flopped down onto my bed tired and yet fully awake. There were too many emotions and thoughts racing through me. Just as I was beginning to come to terms with the world I had been thrown into when I felt another pang of fear. And then when I began to feel guilty for abandoning Mom, I was reminded of how truly alone I am. I want desperately what Sam and Emily have, someone else to love everything about me and I love everything about them. I need a soul mate.


	7. Day One and Counting

Sadly, my mini vacation couldn't last forever. My school schedule arrived Sunday morning squashing any excuse not to go.

Seth was a little too happy for a Monday morning. He hasn't stopped smiling and honestly if this continues any longer I'm going to have to smack him. Part of the blame goes to Sam and Emily as well though. They decided that since Seth has his driver's license and his father's old car, he is going to be my ride to school every morning. When I tried to fight against it, Emily told me it would be safer to drive with Seth than walk and Sam agreed, so the matter was settled. And all morning Seth has been rubbing it in my face that he can drive.

"You know I can drive too" I said after Seth made yet another comment about how he was behind the wheel and I wasn't.

"Yes but who's driving now? And who has the car?" he rebutted.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"You know, I think this officially makes me older than you" he added.

I choked on a laugh. "You're kidding right? You're just driving Seth. You haven't altered the past. I'm older."

"Yes, but if you think about it, I'm technically older. I mean look at me! I'm taller, I'm stronger, I knew about werewolves and leeches first, and…"

"You're driving. I know. But I'm a girl so the whole taller and stronger thing doesn't count. And how would I have known about werewolves? I just moved here!" I defended.

"Exactly! I have more experience and I'm more knowledgeable. So I'm older."

"How old do you think this _experience_ makes you?" I snapped.

Seth was quiet for a moment and I was beginning to hope that either I had won or Seth was done bragging about his driving. "Twenty two" he said.

"You're kidding right? Seth I wouldn't have added more than a month, let alone six years!"

"Oh come on Emma! Werewolves! What sixteen year old knows about _that_? What twenty two year old knows? I was going to say thirty but I thought there would be know way to convince you of that. Plus, I'm strong, tall, huge, oh and I'm…"

"DRIVING! I **know**!" I shouted. "Are you going to be like this all day? Because if you are I swear I'll jump out of this car, whether it's stopped or not, and walk the rest of the way there!"

Seth mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch but I could tell it was sarcastic. "Fine, fine. I'll stop" he agreed.

I smiled victoriously and relaxed a little more into the seat.

The school was a lot closer than I would have liked. It only took us a little bit of time to pull into the parking lot. I could just barely make out the forms of some of the pack boys near the front of the school. It was foggy today because of the rain from the last two days and everyone in the parking lot was just a blur. For once I was actually glad Seth was driving because I couldn't see a thing and thanks to his super senses, he could.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way through the maze of cars to the school. Seth was two steps behind me and he seemed just as happy to be going to school as Disney World. He is truly one of a kind.

"So do we have any classes together?" Seth asked.

I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and Seth immediately ripped it out of my hands. His eyes scanned between the papers and his smile widened. "Yes! We've got gym, film studies, and lunch together! This is going to be awesome!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile as well. His joy is just contagious. "Oh, and you have study hall with Jake!"

"Jake…?"

"Jac_ob_" Seth said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh" I said when it clicked that _Jake_ is Jacob from the pack. Seth laughed at me and ruffled my hair. I jumped out of reach and playfully glared at him. "You're so mean."

Seth only laughed and pushed me the rest of the way to the front door. A couple of the guys called Seth over when we got closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth glance from them to me and I gave him a slight push towards the guys. "Go. I'll be fine. I'll see you in gym." Seth looked at me gratefully and ran over to his friends.

I took a deep breath and stepped into my new high school.

…

I'd be lying if I said it's easy to be the new student. La Push is a small reservation and a new face is easily recognized. My locker neighbor wouldn't stop staring at me and it seemed everyone had labeled me the new girl before they even saw me.

By the time I got to gym class, I was desperate for a familiar face. And luck have it, Seth ran right into me. Literally.

"Ow! Seth! What the heck was that?" I groaned from the ground. It felt like I had been hit by a car.

"I am **so**sorry!" Seth continued to apologize and pulled me to my feet. I rubbed my side where Seth had hit me head on. "Are you alright? Let me see!" he said. I pulled my gym shirt up just a little bit, just enough to see the beginning of a nice sized purple bruise.

I winced and pulled my shirt back down. When I looked up, Seth was staring at me with the most pitiful eyes I've ever seen. I felt bad. "It's alright. Just a battle scar" I tried laughing it off but I couldn't help wincing when I stretched the skin.

"It's not ok! God I'm so sorry! How can I make it up to you?" he asked pleadingly.

"Alright everyone! We'll be playing flag football today. No tackling. No shoving. And no complaining. Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, you're our team captains" our teacher, Ms. O'Malley, shouted to all of us crowded around the field.

"Choose me for you're team" I said without another thought.

Seth laughed at how panicked I'd suddenly become. "Deal. I choose Emma!" he shouted so Jacob could hear. I shook my head embarrassed as everyone's eyes landed on me. I'd learned earlier today that I was the only Emma in the school.

"Seth" I groaned. He only smiled and tossed a football at me.

"Are you any good?" he asked.

I tossed the football back and forth between my hands a few times. "Define good" I said remembering all the times I've had to play football.

A whistle sounded near by and I covered my ears as it continued even after everyone was quiet. "Jacob, you're team is on defense first. And just to make sure everyone is playing," Ms. O'Malley's eyes roamed over the girls in the class, "the loosing team will run laps for the rest of class".

A chorus of moans and groans echoed around me before Ms. O'Malley blew her whistle again. Seth assigned everyone roles and thankfully I wasn't anything important. Seth was quarterback.

"Ready… set… hike!"

Everything was a blur and suddenly Seth had the ball and was running down the field. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob start running towards Seth before anyone could even register what was happening. And then Seth was on the ground and the football had fallen to the ground. Obviously, Ms. O'Malley didn't mean _no_tackling. Jacob was laughing and reached out his hand to pull Seth back on his feet. Seth laughed as well and shoved Jacob a little.

Things were not looking good for our team. The score was fourteen – zero and we were starting to feel the pressure. It had started to rain and it was already raining hard. I could barely see past my nose.

"Alright guys…ladies, this is our last chance" Seth said trying to pump us up but doing a horrible job. "Joe, I want you to sneak the ball to me and fake a throw to Emma. Emma, make a run for it as if you have the ball and keep your arm close to your body. Hopefully they won't be able to tell with the rain. Everyone else, protect Emma. Don't even acknowledge that I have the ball" he instructed. I nodded along with everyone else and got into place.

"Ready… set… hike!"

And then I was running, running like never before. My feet were slipping on the wet grass and I stumbled more than once. A few of my teammates ran up next to me and cheered me on while body blocking the other team. The girl next to nearly tacked a boy trying to run me down and for a second I forgot we were playing flag football. This felt a whole lot more like paintball than gym class.

There was a loud thumping behind me and I turned slightly to see a blur running towards me. Suddenly my teammates vanished in the rain and I was alone. The sky was as dark as night and I wasn't even sure I was on the field anymore. It felt like I had been running for hours.

I felt a sudden wave of heat behind me and breath near my shoulder. I panicked knowing only two people who could be able to keep up with me and be close enough to breathe on my shoulder. It was Jacob. His hair was soaking wet like mine and I could see him smiling as he reached for the flag on my hip. I was so lost in the moment I forgot that I was only carrying an invisible football. I could have just shown him that I didn't have anything in my hands, but then again, I was determined to do this for my team. Even if we'd lose anyway.

I hit the ground hard. When I registered that I was on the ground, I also realized that my arm was screaming in pain. I rolled on the grass, not caring about the mud seeping into my hair, and clutched my arm to my chest. My eyes were squeezed shut and I took in shaky breaths.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Jacob asked. He was closer than I expected and he wrapped his arm under my back and under my knees, scooping me up and into his chest. His chest was warm even with the icy cold rain. I moved in his arms, my eyes still shut, so that my arm wouldn't be crushed between my body and his. "Emma what's wrong?" he asked near panic. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

I did as he said and opened my eyelids. My brown eyes met his chocolate ones and for a moment he stopped breathing. His eyes locked with mine and I was afraid that if I blinked I would break the connection. And so I didn't. But I couldn't help blinking when tears came to my eyes from bumping my arm into his chest. A wave of lightning hot pain roared in my arm and through the rest of me.

"Emma?" Now Jacob's voice was panicked. He started running and I clutched my good arm around his neck so I wouldn't slip. Stupidly, I began to wonder if Seth had scored. But before I could think more of it, more pain ran through my arm and I forgot about everything else.

"Is it your arm?" Jacob asked not slowing down and racing right past Ms. O'Malley and the rest of the class. He glanced down at my arm cradled against my chest and looked near crying. I couldn't understand why though, unless he had hurt himself as well. Werewolf or not, the grass is pretty slippery and I'm surprised he hasn't fallen yet.

"I'm so sorry Emma. So, so sorry" he cried. We, well Jacob, rushed back into the school and ran right past the locker room.

"Jacob?"

He looked down at me with big, sad eyes and apologized again. I would have told him I'm fine but the pain was terrible and I couldn't do anymore than suck in a quick breath of air.

Jacob took me straight to the nurse and didn't listen to the lady at the desk but brought me right into one of the offices. "Can you look at her arm? I hurt it during gym" he said pleadingly.

The nurse was a stern looking woman with curly blonde hair. I figured she is usually very by the rules, but when she took in our sopping wet clothes and the mud and grass in my hair and on my skin, she only nodded and motioned for Jacob to set me down on a chair.

He was extremely careful, as if handling a china doll, and placed me on the plastic chair with butterfly soft movements. I smiled gratefully at him against the pain because I was truly grateful that he brought me here, I don't think I would have been able to find the nurse without him. He didn't smile back, only glanced at my arm resting uselessly on my thigh and grimaced. Then he sat down on the chair next to me.

"You can go now Mr. Black. Thank you for taking Ms. Young here" the nurse said. I was a bit alarmed that she already knew my name. La Push must be smaller than I thought.

Jacob shook his head defiantly and remained seated. "I'd rather stay" he said and glanced again at my arm.

The nurse pursed her lips and scrunched her nose, ready to push him out the door if necessary. "Jacob" I jumped in before she could speak. "Could you please go tell Seth where I am? I'm sure he's freaking out right now." Which was the honest truth, Seth said we had film studies together and if I didn't show up without an explanation, he would file a missing person's report.

"Please" I added when he didn't move. He scratched the back of his head and nodded, still looking pathetically guilty. Jacob stood and the nurse settled back into her chair, satisfied that he was leaving.

"Alright," she said all business, "How did you hurt your arm?" She took my arm in her hands and prodded over it. I flinched and hissed every time she put pressure on my arm. Part of me wanted to call Jacob back and have him inspect my arm. His touch was so much gentler than hers.

"We were playing football and I… fell." Even though Jacob wasn't here I couldn't put any blame on him. After all it was my fault and he was punishing himself enough.

The nurse only nodded and gave one sharp prod to my arm. I yelled out and tears spilled onto my cheeks. She nodded again as if she hadn't caused me unbelievable pain. "You're arm is definitely broken. Wait here" she instructed and left the room.

I wanted to yell out. Did this really need to happen on day one? Couldn't it have waited until maybe day three? Or at least until people got to know me and wouldn't call me a freak for breaking my arm on the first day of flag football.

As I was fretting over what I would say to Emily and how I would explain this to Seth, the nurse returned with Jacob in tow. She looked rather angry that Jacob was back. I noticed that he was still in his wet gym uniform and still looking guilty.

"It's not your fault" I said when he sat down next to me. "I was the one that slipped."

"You ran into me" he countered.

"Because I was too stubborn to stop running, I should have just stopped and let you pull my flag" I reasoned.

Jacob wouldn't have that. "No, I should have been more careful. I should have stayed back and stopped sooner" he said. I could tell he wasn't going to listen to me even if I was right, so I decided to drop the subject.

"Am I free to go?" I asked.

Obviously that was the wrong question to ask. Both Jacob and the nurse turned and looked at me as if I had grown a tail. "Ms. Young I've just called for an ambulance. You have to go to the hospital."

I jumped up out of my chair which was a horrible idea because more white hot pain erupted in my arm. "I can't go to the hospital! This is my first day! I'm fine! Send me home if you have to, but not to the hospital. It's not that big of a deal" I tried to reason with her. She wouldn't listen either.

Two minutes later, two EMTs were lifting me into an ambulance with Jacob standing at the door and promising to visit me as soon as school was over along with Seth. The nurse had called Emily who was on her way to the hospital and would meet me there.

I wanted to cry. This had to be the worst first day ever. Not only do I need to worry about starting school, but I have to start school with a broken arm.

At least I don't have to worry about being picked last for gym anymore.


	8. Hospital

"Was it really necessary for her to call an ambulance?"

"It's probably school policy" Emily said trying to comfort me.

"But an _ambulance_? Emily, there were a bunch of people staring at me through the windows! Everyone's going to think I'm a freak!"

Emily shot me a look and raised her eyebrows. "_You_'re a freak? Emma, our friends are," she glanced around us to make sure we're alone, "werewolves".

I laughed. Emily always knew how to make me feel better. "Thanks Emily."

"You're thanking me? I wasn't the one that carried you all the way to the nurse… in the rain" she added with a smile. I smiled as well with the memory. That had to have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Who does that? It's like he's straight out of romance movie.

There was a knock on the door but before either of us could get up, Sam had burst into the room moving faster than I've ever seen anyone enter a room. "I'm sorry it took me so long!" he apologized before I had even confronted him, not that I was planning to. "I had to let the pack know where we were" he told Emily.

"Wait" I said catching the meaning of those words. "You _told_ them? The boys know I'm here? Sam! It's bad enough that the whole school knows but the _pack_?" I groaned and flopped back onto the hospital pillow.

Sam glanced at Emily who only shook her head. They're not even married yet and they're already reading each other's minds. Scary.

"I'm sorry?" Sam said but he sounded unsure.

I shook my head. "I'm not mad, just frustrated is all. I don't really understand why I need to be in a hospital. I only broke my arm. People do it all the time" I rationalized. The nurses and doctors refused to release me from the hospital just yet. I have a feeling it's because I walked in with all the mud and grass in my hair and clothes. I probably looked like I'd survived a hurricane rather than a football game.

Subconsciously, I ran my hand through my hair but it got stuck in the dried mud. I sighed feeling horrible and just wanting to go home. Or at least take a shower.

Sam walked over and sat on the side of the bed. He placed his hand on my knee and squeezed gently. "You're one tough girl" he said. "I'm proud to have you as my new little sister."

I smiled bright and felt one hundred thousand times better. Sam was probably from the same romance movie as Jacob; he just has that air about him.

"What happened? You look like you were in a tornado!"

And then there's Seth.

"Thanks Seth" I said sarcastically and turned slightly away from him. He walked over and dropped his backpack on the floor by the bed. "Did you come straight from school?"

He nodded and reached a hand out to touch my disgusting hair. "Where were you when I wanted to be a zombie for Halloween? Oh that should totally be your costume! Don't wash your hair!"

I wanted to smack Seth but unfortunately he was standing on my left and that arm wasn't exactly willing to fight. Thankfully, Emily did it for me.

"Seth! She just broke her arm! Can you try and show a little remorse?"

Seth smiled and ran his hand up my arm comfortingly. "Sorry Emma. I'm just teasing. How are you feeling? How's the arm?"

I pulled my arm out from under the blanket for him to see. "Nice cast! I like the blue. Can I sign it? Please!" he practically begged.

Laughing, I nodded and Seth dug through his backpack for a marker. He wrote his name in massive letters and added a smiley face.

I rolled my eyes at my cousin. "Seriously Seth?"

"What?" he laughed. "I have officially claimed that space as my own."

Sam and Emily also signed my cast. But with smaller letters than Seth who seemed too proud to have claimed the most space on my cast.

"I'm going to go see when the doctor will let you leave" Emily said seeing how anxious I was. Sam grabbed her hand lovingly and followed her out of the room.

"They're so adorable together" I said once the door closed.

Seth nodded. "So tell me, how did it feel to be run over by Jacob Black?" he asked.

"Like I got hit by a train" I laughed. Seth shared in my laughter and the door opened again. I hoped it was Emily telling me I was free to go. Or even a doctor with the same message. But it was only a mass of Quileute boys.

"Emma!"

"What happened?"

"Oh you look **horrible**!"

I felt claustrophobic with all the people in the room. I scanned the faces and caught sight of Jacob who managed to push past everyone to me. Seth began to explain what happened to everyone else.

"How are you doing?" Jacob asked. His eyes roamed my body looking for any other injuries and his eyes became clouded when he spotted the cast. Seeing how guilty it made him feel, I tried to nonchalantly hide it in the folds of the blanket but he caught my arm before I could. With feather light touches, he traced the edge of the cast and turned my arm over to see the names scrawled there. "I'm so sorry" he breathed.

I shook my head but he didn't see. "It's not your fault" I reminded him.

He wouldn't look at me and I couldn't reach over to lift his chin. "Jacob, stop blaming yourself" I begged and bit my lip. This time he looked up at me. His eyes were still sad but he must have seen how his constant guilt was eating me alive because he smiled.

"So how's hospital life?" he teased.

I moaned and just shook my head. "I hate it here. Everything is so depressing" I told him.

"How so?"

I thought for a moment. "Like when they told me my arm was broken after the x-rays. He could have said _'__Your__arm__is__broken__but__it__'__s__only__going__to__take__two__months__to__heal__'_ but instead he told me _'__Your__arm__is__severely__fractured__and__I__doubt__it__'__s__going__to__heal__very__quickly.__It__might__be__better__by__December__if__you__'__re__lucky__'_" I mocked in my best _professional_ voice.

Jacob laughed and the sadness left his eyes. "Two months isn't too bad" he said.

"Not at all. Thankfully this thing will be off before the wedding. But I asked Emily what color she wanted the cast to be just in case. She doesn't know it but she just gave me a hint to what the bridesmaid dresses look like."

Jacob smiled. "I highly doubt you'll still have this thing in April. But in case you do…" From behind his back, Jacob made a marker appear. He gently pulled my arm onto his lap and scrawled his name on the cast where it crossed my palm. I couldn't help the ever-growing smile stretching across my face.

"You make my day" I told him honestly.

He looked up at me and his eyes had a new light in them. "That's my job" he said with a small smile.

Emily and Sam were back shortly. I caught Emily's eyes and she smiled at me. "You're free to…"

"Yes!"

"… go" she finished. I yanked the blankets off and stood up, ready to get out of here. But then I realized I was still wearing the hospital gown. My gym uniform was on one of the chairs but it was absolutely disgusting and wet and I really didn't want to put that back on.

"Um…" There was really no easy way to phrase that question with a mass amount of boys in the room. Emily tilted her head, clearly not understanding what I wanted to ask. My cheeks flushed. My tongue refused to form the words.

Jacob stepped over to me and leaned down to my ear. "I have your clothes" he whispered noticing the color of my cheeks. I raised my eyebrows and he grabbed his backpack off the floor. He unzipped it and sure enough, there were my folded clothes.

"How…?"

Jacob shrugged. "When I got back to gym Ms. O'Malley was looking for someone to take them to you" he said.

"And Seth, my cousin, couldn't because…"

He rolled his eyes. "Seth took _forever_ to get changed."

I nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. I owe you one."

"I think we're even" he said with a smile. I smiled back and went to go change in the bathroom. Getting my shirt on was a bit more difficult than I had planned.

"Ok Emma" I said to myself. "Just move your arm up through the sleeve." If only it was that easy. My cast got caught in the sleeve and no matter which way I pulled my shirt, I couldn't free it. "Come on!" I tugged one last time and lost my balance. My back hit the door and my arm finally made it through the sleeve.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you ok?" It was Jacob.

"I fine" I called back.

There was a sink in the bathroom and I couldn't wait to get home to get the mud out of my hair. I flipped my hair over and into the sink before turning on the water. It wasn't the best way to wash my hair, but it did get rid of all the grass and dirt.

When I walked out of the bathroom most of the boys had left. Only Sam, Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Emily were left. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're meeting us back home" Sam said.

We all left the hospital together. Down the hall, there was a man in a doctor's coat and scrubs with extremely pale skin. He looked like he should be a patient and not a doctor. Something was definitely wrong.

When we got closer, I felt Jacob and Seth tense up next to me and Sam stepped protectively in front of Emily. Embry wrinkled his nose and was careful to stare down the doctor. The man turned and glanced at me. A low growl echoed in Jacob's throat and he moved his body to get between me and the doctor. The man continued to walk with a smile on his ghostly face and turned a corner.

"I hate them" Embry growled.

Seth relaxed but Jacob stayed rather tense. "Who was he?" I asked.

"Carlisle Cullen" Sam answered. "Stay away from him Emma."

A Cullen? One of the leeches? And in a hospital of all places? "But his eyes…"

Jacob shook his head. "The Cullen's have those weird colored eyes because they supposedly don't hunt humans." His words were sharp and venomous.

"And he's allowed in a _hospital_? He could kill anyone!" I exclaimed. I covered my mouth remembering we were still in public and glanced around to make sure no one heard.

"Apparently he's lived long enough to control himself" Embry mocked.

"And how long is that exactly?"

Sam replied. "Too long."


	9. Couch Cuddling

There were lights on at home when we pulled into the driveway. My first thought was a break in. "Sam…?" I asked nervously. But everyone else seemed unaffected.

"I swear… can't those boys do anything right?" Emily grumbled and stomped out of the car.

"What's going on?" I asked and jumped out of the car as well.

Sam shook his head. "Just try and act surprised" he told me and followed Emily into the house where I could hear her shouting at someone.

Seth pulled up behind me and Embry and Jacob walked over to me. "Am I missing something?" I wondered aloud.

Embry laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Let's just say we suck at surprises."

I was still extremely confused as we entered the house. The lights had mysteriously turned off right before we opened the door and I was a little afraid to walk in. Memories of playing hide – and – go – seek in the dark with Takota filled my head and I was terrified someone was going to jump out at me. And being so gentlemanly, the three super tall and strong boys pushed me in the door first.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. The lights jumped to life and six people jumped up from behind the couch and out of the closet.

"Surprise!" they chorused.

I was more confused than surprised. Emily made her way over to me and grabbed my hands, a little awkwardly with my cast. "Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Confused" I admitted.

She laughed. "Well, it was supposed to be a welcome – to – school – and – La – Push – party but after you broke your arm it kind of became a welcome – to – school – and – La – Push – and – feel – better – soon – party" she admitted.

I giggled and shook my head. "I really appreciate this Emily. You're the best." I wrapped my arms around her in a bone crushing hug and rested my head on her shoulder. "I love you Emily" I told her.

"I love you too Emma. So much."

"Aw!" Seth interrupted and wrapped his arms around the two of us. "Sister moment!"

"Seth!" we both laughed and struggled out of his grip.

Having a party on a Monday night is something I never would have dared to do before I moved here. But in La Push it just felt so natural.

It was a Monday though, so it wasn't a crazy party. We mostly sat around and talked. I think it was Seth who later came up with the brilliant idea to watch a movie.

Emily sat on Sam's lap the chair while Embry, Quill and I crowded on the couch. Everyone else found a spot on the carpet. That's when I realized our little pessimist was missing.

"Seth where's Leah?" I asked.

Seth shrugged. "She didn't want to come. Trust me, it's not you. Leah just isn't a people person."

I nodded. I guess it's ok that she didn't want to come, no one's going to force her, but it still hurt a little that she didn't. This is our family and she just doesn't want to be a part of it.

The movie started but I couldn't remember which one Seth had picked out. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Jacob smiling at me. I smiled back and turned back to the movie.

He tapped my shoulder and I turned around again. "Yes?" I teased.

"You stole my spot" he pouted.

"Two words," I laughed, "Seat – check".

"Ouch!" Embry laughed. "She told you Jake".

Jacob smirked and walked around to the front of the couch and stood right in front of me. "Um… excuse me" I laughed and poked his shoulder.

He turned slightly. "I'm sorry. Does this bother you?"

I bit my lip. Two can play at that game. "No actually. I was just wondering if I can use your shoulder" I said.

"For what?" he asked. I was relatively aware that we had caught everyone's attention as the commercials were playing.

I stood up and Jacob moved to take my seat. However, I stopped him by jumping up and standing on the couch. Then I rested my arms on his shoulder and my head on top of my arms. "For this."

Jacob smirked again and turned back to the movie. "I don't mind" he said.

And then the battle between two stubborn people began. I can't say how long I stood there resting on Jacob but it was enough time for three explosions to occur in the movie. Obviously Seth had chosen a typical guy movie because all the boys were completely absorbed by the movie and Emily and I kept sharing looks whenever something exploded randomly.

Jacob shifted his feet suddenly and I fell forward a little before catching myself. Emily noticed and put an end to our standoff. "Jake, Emma, knock it off before someone gets hurt" she scolded.

"Sure, sure" Jacob said and turned around. Before I knew what he was doing, he swept my legs out from under and scooped me into his arms. Then he sat down in my spot and shifted me so I was sitting on his lap.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little at how close we were and I was grateful that it was dark. Jacob was really warm like a blanket after being out in the snow for hours. I couldn't help myself and cuddled into him. My head rested just below his shoulder and chin. I could just faintly hear his heartbeat through his T-shirt and I smiled to myself. I've never felt so comfortable and safe before.

Jacob's arm moved slightly, careful not to disturb me. And then his hand suddenly brushed my cheek and tangled in my hair. His fingers brushed against my scalp and ran through my hair over and over again. His little gesture reminded me of when I was little and Mom would hold me and run her hands through my hair.

"Thanks" I whispered and settled into his arms.

"Anytime" he said. I gave up on the movie and rested my eyes on Jacob instead. He was watching the movie intensely and would smile every once in a while. I liked seeing him happy and relaxed.

My eyes wandered around the room. Everyone was staring intently at the TV but there was a strong, invisible bond between us. Sam and Emily had there fingers intertwined and Sam had his arm around her. The boys on the floor were crowded together and Quil had his arm resting along the back of the couch.

I couldn't have asked for a better family. I love all these people so much.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered and glanced around to make sure I wasn't bothering anyone by talking. No one noticed though because the movie was so loud.

"Sure" Jacob said not taking his eyes away from the movie.

I tried to decide the best way to phrase my question. I was happy that he had seemed to let go of his pent up guilt but I desperately wanted to know why. "Why did you care so much that I broke my arm?" I asked.

Jacob sighed and rested his hand at the back of my head. "Not did," he corrected, "I still do".

"How come?"

"How could I not?" he whispered.

I looked up at Jacob. He was no longer watching the movie, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Jacob?"

"I care about you Emma" he whispered. He glanced down at me and his eyes were completely serious. "A lot" he emphasized.

My forehead scrunched.

"I couldn't bear to see you hurt like that, and especially not because of me. I can't explain how horrible I felt. How horrible I still feel" he breathed.

"Jacob?"

He smiled weakly and continued to run his fingers through my hair. "God I wish this hadn't happened" he moaned.

When his fingers reached the ends of my hair, I caught his hand and laced our fingers together. "I'm glad it did" I whispered. "Because if it didn't we wouldn't be here right now."

Jacob smiled and began to trace meaningless patterns across my arm. I had to squint to see Jacob now, my eyes were so tired. I wanted to sleep but at the same time I didn't.

"Sleep Emma" Jacob whispered so only I could hear.

I stopped fighting the exhaustion bearing down on me and allowed my eyes to close. Jacob continued to rub my arm and play with my hair, sending tingles all over my body. I'd do anything to make this moment last forever.

If only forever.

…

When my eyes opened, an initial flood on panic hit me and I sat straight up. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't quite make out where I was, but it certainly wasn't the living room where I'd fallen asleep.

Then I began to piece together parts of my room and I relaxed. I hadn't taken a shower yesterday and I definitely had to today before school. From my dresser, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, hoping to hide my cast as well as possible. People may know what happened, but they didn't need to know I was clumsy enough to break my arm.

The water was cold at first and I shivered missing the warmth of my bed. After the water heated, I stepped in and washed off any mud still on my skin and the smell of grass.

Sam was the only one awake when I went downstairs. "Hey Emma. How are you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged. I wouldn't tell him that my arm was killing me right now. "Alright I guess."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked reading my face like a book.

"How do you do that?" I laughed.

Sam stood up and grabbed the pain medication the doctor gave me in the hospital. "Here, you should take one of these" he said and handed me one.

I nodded and took it from him. After pouring myself a glass of milk, I swallowed it and shuddered from the taste it left on my tongue. Sam snickered and made his way over to the fridge.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked.

I didn't reply and so he turned around to see the glare I was sending his way. "What?"

"Are you going to be this way because of my arm?"

Sam shook his head. "Just trying to be nice" he said.

I was still skeptical but decided to let it go. "Alright then, a bagel would be great if you have any."

"Sure thing" he said.

I sat down at the kitchen table and rested my head in my hands. Moments later, Sam handed me a plate with my bagel. "Thanks Sam" I smiled.

"You're very welcome" he said and sat down across from me with a plate of toast.

As I was eating, I caught sight of the medicine container and pulled it closer. "Side effects include; headache, and drowsiness" I read aloud. "So I'm going to be falling asleep all day?"

"That's only a possibility" Sam pointed out.

"Great" I moaned and slumped in my chair.

Sam stopped eating and grabbed my hand. "I know this sounds crazy, but high school really isn't going to be that bad" he tried to assure me.

I rolled my eyes. I would have laughed but Emily was still sleeping. "Sam I'm the new kid in a high school full of people that have known each other all their lives _and_ I broke my arm in gym class of all places. I'm not exactly off to a good start."

"Technically, you've know most of the pack from your visits. And you broke your arm but that means people are going to want to sign your cast and then you can meet new people" he told me. It seems I'm going to have an optimist for a brother – in – law.

I stared at Sam a long while before I said anything. "I'm not going to be able to talk to you anymore if you're always this optimistic in the morning."


	10. Blessed

School was no where near as good as Sam predicted, however, it wasn't as bad as I though it would be. In gym class, Ms. O'Malley was less than happy to see I would be out for a while and made me official referee. This means I got to watch the football games and pretend like I was actually doing something whenever Ms. O'Malley glanced my way.

Otherwise, my classes went by without a hitch until study hall. I found out that Jacob and I have study hall together and we sit next to each other in the back. Our teacher was just like Mrs. Thatcher back in Oregon and thus, Jacob and I were free to talk the whole period.

And I learned things I never really wanted to know.

I learned about Bella Swan, the girl who worships leeches. Jacob told me all about how she is dating one of the Cullens. How anyone could ever stand to be around a monster that kills innocent people I'll never know. But Bella sure can.

I didn't like the way he said her name. She meant something to him; I could tell. And from the way he allowed her name to slip from his lips like silk, I knew she still meant a lot to him.

From what he told me, the Cullens are to blame for the pack having phased. If they hadn't been here, they could all live normal lives. And they wouldn't have stayed here if Bella hadn't fallen for one of them.

Jacob is not happy about it. He's afraid for her. He doesn't want to see her get hurt.

He didn't tell me any of this. I could read it all from his face. And it dug into me like a knife. I can't say why. It shouldn't have bothered me. Maybe it's because he's my friend and I can tell she's been hurting him. She defies him and his protectiveness by being with the Cullen. And he feels trapped.

He didn't tell me this either. Seth did.

I asked him about Bella when he drove me home. I didn't tell him that Jacob had already told me about her, just that I had heard her name around school.

Seth was more careful about his answers and his face gave away very little emotion. According to Seth, Bella was dating a Cullen who loved her as well. But because of their love, Bella has been in danger quite often. The Cullen was making her a target. And he left.

Bella was devastated and apparently, Sam had found her lying in the woods amongst the twigs and dirt. She's been a mess. And it's been killing Jacob. He doesn't like to see her this way and so he's taken it upon himself to be her new happiness. He spends his time with her and he does all he can for her.

And she treats him like dirt. She's dumped him over and over for anything to do with the Cullens. She only cares about herself.

Seth didn't tell me that. I just knew. And that's why I was anything but thrilled when Jacob asked me to come with him and Bella to the movies. I agreed, half hoping she wouldn't show. We agreed to meet at his house around seven on Friday.

The next two days couldn't have gone by any slower. I was already swamped with homework but I was ignoring it for the time being. After school on Friday, I was practically shaking with excitement. I had been looking forward to tonight for days and I wanted to meet this Bella and put a face to name.

I thanked Seth for driving me home as usual and raced into the house. Emily was there baking something for later.

"Hey Emily" I greeted and rushed up the stairs.

"Hi Emma" she called back. I barely heard her, as I was already in my room. I threw my backpack on the floor and raced to my mirror. My dark hair looked normal but I wanted to do something special with it today. I took the ends and pulled them to the back of my head in a small ponytail. Satisfied, I traced a thin line of eyeliner under my eyes and made my way back downstairs.

It was only three o'clock. I couldn't wait for four more hours. Subconsciously, I tapped my foot while leaning against the wall. Emily turned from the stove and crossed her arms.

"Alright Emma, what's up?"

"Nothing" I replied quickly and checked the time again.

"Emma."

"Alright," I confessed, "I'm going with Jacob and Bella to the movies. But we're not meeting until seven and I don't know what to do until then".

Emily smiled and motioned me over. "You can help me cook" she said. I glanced down at the pot to see that Emily was making some kind of stew. "Can you chop these?" she asked and handed me a handful of carrots. I nodded and grabbed a knife and a cutting board.

"So you're going to the movies with Jacob" Emily said with a slightly teasing tone.

"And Bella" I added.

Emily sighed.

"Do you not like her?" I asked.

"I don't like who she became" Emily said carefully. "A part of me has to believe that she was like us once, just a normal girl with friends and a family. But when she moved to Forks, she wasn't like us anymore. She got wrapped up in all of _this_ but she liked it. She wants to be one of them".

"She does?" I asked completely surprised. Who would want to be trapped between life and death? Trapped between an afterlife and being a corpse.

Emily's eyebrows rose. "I thought Jacob talked to you about her. Didn't he?"

I bit me lip. "He failed to mention that she wants to be a _leech_" I growled.

"Emma?"

"Why does Jacob like her?"

Emily looked confused and she ignored my question, returning to the stove. I dropped the knife on the counter and stepped between Emily and the stove. "Emily?"

"Emma you're going to get burned" Emily warned but her voice feel flat.

"Emily" I said sternly.

She sighed and wouldn't meet my eyes. "He loves her" she whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

Emily wouldn't repeat what she said and took my place at the cutting board.

I didn't need an answer. He _loves_ her. He loves a leech worshiper. I shuddered and shook my head. Is he crazy?

"Well, this is going to be an interesting night" I tried to lighten the air.

Emily smiled just slightly. "Just don't get any ideas from her" she teased.

"Trust me," I said, "You don't have to worry about that".

…

I borrowed Emily's car to get to Jacob's house. She told me she wouldn't need it until tomorrow and threatened that if I got in a car accident, she would pay to fix the car before she'd pay for any kind of medical I'd need. So needless to say, I drove under the speed limit and more precautious than when I got my driver's license.

When I stepped onto the front porch, the front door swung open and I nearly had a heart attack. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" I laughed as Billy smiled.

"Sorry Emma. I heard you pull up and I guess I just beat you to the door" he said and rolled to the side so I could step in. He had a wide grin across his face and he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Next time I'll beat you" I laughed.

"Good luck" a deep voice laughed.

I turned around to see Jacob emerging from what I could only guess was his room. "Hey Emma" he said with a smile as big as his dad's.

"Hi Jacob" I said. Before I knew what was happening, Jacob had his arms around me and I was pushed into his chest. I smiled to myself, remembering how warm he is. "So long as you're in La Push," he breathed, "you're family". I smiled wider if that was even possible.

After a moment, he let go and took a seat on the couch. Billy wheeled over across from Jacob and I sat down as well. "Is Bella here yet?" I asked.

Jacob hesitated before responding. Obviously, that wasn't the question he wanted me to ask. "She's on her way" he said quickly. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess. I can't complain." Jacob's eyes landed on my cast and I smiled in response.

"How's your arm?" he asked with guilty eyes. Billy eyed his son and rested his hand on Jacob's knee. So, Jacob had told him.

"It's a lot better. Thank you for asking. How have you two been?"

Billy smiled at me. "We're doing great. Life has gotten a lot brighter in the last week."

"Really? Why is that?" I asked.

Billy glanced at Jacob who had his eyes on me and didn't notice. "No one reason alone" he replied. I couldn't help but feel that his response was coded. I followed his glaze to Jacob. Our eyes met and it happened again. I couldn't pull myself from those chocolate brown orbs, at least not willingly. I could read every emotion that passed through them. They were peaceful and protective with determination along the edges. I felt my lips move up and Jacob's did the same. It was just us in the room. Billy may have been watching us, but I didn't care. Because his son had my full attention and I wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and curl into his chest. I felt so safe there and I wanted to feel that way again. I didn't want to have to worry about anything. I wanted to forget everything that scares me. Who I am, who will watch over my mom, who will dedicate himself to me. Jacob let me forget.

And then that moment was shattered like glass. The door creaked open and a voice like a low hum cut through the air. "Jake?" she called.

Jacob broke our gaze and glanced at the door. He smiled. "Bella" he said and jumped to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her just as he had to me and any part of me that had felt special moments ago died on the spot. I could feel my face drop and I tried to hide it with a smile. My lips twitched and puckered as if I just ate a lemon. Billy patted my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I doubted he understood how the fire of my heart was slowly dieing out.

I stood up, not wanting to ignore Bella. If she truly meant so much to Jacob, I'd have to get used to her. "Hi Bella. I'm Emma. I think we met once before" I said. I wasn't sure whether to shake her hand or hug her. People seemed to be close around here, so I just decided to hug her quick.

"Hi Emma" she said when I stepped back. "I think I remember you from the bonfire."

I nodded. She looked different in the light of Jacob's house than the light of a bonfire. Her hair was wavy, kind of like mine, but in a beautiful, natural way. Everything about her was pretty but she looked kind of sad, maybe a little depressive. I didn't want to like her; I wanted to classify her as the leech girl and move on with my life. But I couldn't dislike her. She was nice and she honestly hadn't done anything to me. But I still didn't trust her. Any girl who spends her free time with monsters has something to hide.

We said goodbye to Billy and walked out to Jacob's car. "Nice car" I said. "Is this a Rabbit?"

Jacob nodded, clearly proud of his car like all guys are. "Yeah it is. I built it myself" he added.

My eyes lit up. "You built a _car_? That's amazing!" I exclaimed and stared at the car in a new appreciation. Jacob actually built this thing.

Bella sat in the passenger seat and Jacob drove. This left me in the backseat feeling somewhat like a third wheel as the two of them started talking about something I didn't quite understand.

They didn't completely ignore me, however. Jacob made sure to include me in their conversations whenever possible. I was just as content listening though. Even though I wasn't talking, I felt like I belonged whenever I recognized a name.

"So how do you like school in La Push? It's pretty different form Oregon, right?" Jacob asked and stole a glance through the rear view mirror.

"You're from Oregon?" Bella asked. She turned in her seat so I could see her. I think this was the first thing she had actually said to me.

I nodded glad to have a conversation that I could join in. "Yeah, before I moved in with Emily, my sister, I lived in Portland, Oregon with my brother and my mom" I said.

Bella looked surprised. "_You_'re Emily's sister?" she asked almost interrogatively.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Did she not like Emily? Who wouldn't like Emily? "Yes" I said hesitantly.

She said no more and turned back in her seat. An awkward silence filled the car and I nervously traced the lines on my palms. "So… what movie do you two want to see?" Jacob asked, interrupting the looming silence.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm not even sure what movies are out now?"

"How about that new zombie one" Bella suggested. I tried not to let my shock show through my face. Why would she want to see a freaky zombie movie? That's more a movie to go to with a boyfriend so he holds your hand… unless Jacob is the boyfriend. And I'm intruding.

It all clicked. This is a date. Maybe even a first date. Jacob, or maybe Bella, was nervous to go on a first date, so they brought me along to ease the awkwardness and then I would just magically disappear once things got more date-like.

I ignored the sting and tried to figure out when they'd want me to bail and leave them alone. Probably after the movie started, that way they could get situated and my presence wouldn't be noticed or missed.

I didn't bother to hide the disappointment in my face. I was angry that they would use me like this. And when I thought I was going to be making some new friends. Jacob caught the frown from through the rear view mirror and tilted his head slightly.

_Like__a__dog_, I thought.

"Is that ok with you Emma?" he asked.

So he thought this was about the stupid movie. I choked down my pride and forced a smile, I didn't care if it was obviously fake. "That's fine with me."

He didn't believe me; I could see that much in his eyes. But none the less, he pulled into the parking lot without another word. Jacob, being a gentleman, went to go buy our tickets while Bella and I waited out front.

"So… how long have you and Jacob known each other?" I asked.

"A few years" Bella replied solemnly. She didn't seem like much of a people person. I nodded even though she wasn't looking at me. I glanced to the ticket booth hoping Jacob would be back soon. To my luck, he was already making his way towards us.

"Alright, you guys ready?" he asked and gave us each a ticket.

"Of course. Now will you please take me money?" Jacob had refused to let me pay for my own ticket. Bella tried to fight too, but she gave up much too early for me. I wouldn't stop fighting him on this at least until we were in the theatre, especially if I was going to duck out early.

Jacob continued to refuse and laugh it off as we made our way to the theatre. I stopped arguing once we found our seats and decided just to slip it onto his seat or mail him the money tomorrow. We sat in the center of the row with Jacob between Bella and me.

The first seconds of the movie included a very graphic zombie attack that I closed my eyes through. I wasn't scared; it was just a little too graphic for me. And after the first minutes, I realized my lips would stay in a grimace and I would constantly be pushing my body into the chair to distance myself from the screen.

"Scared?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I shook my head and stole a glance at the screen just in time to see another attack.

"More unsettled than anything" I whispered back.

Jacob nodded and ran his hand along my arm. I shivered remembering his touch from Monday night. Why would he torment me like this when he loves Bella? Not wanting to get used to his touch, I rotated my shoulder and moved out of his arm's reach. His hand hesitated and then moved back to the armrest. After a moment, he turned his palm up as if waiting for me to take his hand. I refused.

Rather than watch the movie, I watched the people in the audience. I was thankful to see other people reacting the same way as me. So it was the movie.

Jacob didn't seem to cringe much, but then again he's a massive werewolf. What could possibly scare him more than reality? But what really surprised me was the complete lack of emotion from Bella. She stared at the screen blankly, almost longingly. Something was definitely up with her.

I didn't grab Jacob's hand once throughout the movie. But then again, I didn't leave the theatre. There was never a moment where Jacob and Bella crossed over to romantic and so I felt no reason to leave.

We were one of the last groups out of the theatre when the movie ended. Bella seemed absolutely content with having put us through one of the most graphic horror movies of all time. The few scenes I actually watched wouldn't leave my memory anytime soon.

It was ten o'clock when we made it back to Jacob's car. This time, I sat in the front and Bella was pushed into the back. "What did you think of the movie?" Jacob asked and started the car.

Bella shrugged. "It was pretty good" she said monotonously.

"Emma?"

"That was horrifying!" I said with a shudder. I could still see all the decapitation and blood. Yeah, I probably shouldn't have agreed to this movie.

"You're such a marshmallow" he teased.

I playfully glared at him and crossed my arms. "It's not my fault" I grumbled. Jacob laughed but Bella remained rather quiet in the back. It felt like she was bringing us all down. Her gloomy mood was definitely making this awkward. I don't know how someone as happy – go – lucky as Jacob can like a doom – and – gloom girl like Bella.

We were back at Jacob's house in only a few minutes, but it felt like hours with the terrible silence looming over us. Bella hoped out of the car and quickly said goodbye to Jacob. She seemed anxious to leave but Jacob hugged her before she could go.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you soon" he said.

"It was nice meeting you" I called. She smiled weakly and nodded before jumping in her car and driving away.

As soon as she was out of sight, it felt like the air had thinned and it was easier to breathe. "Is she… ok?" I asked somewhat concerned.

Jacob sighed. "You know about Edward, right?" he asked.

I nodded. The Cullen.

"He _was_her boyfriend. And he left her not too long ago. She's been a wreck every since. I don't know what to do anymore" he confessed.

"Seth told me what happened" I told him. Jacob nodded and sat down on the porch. "You're a great friend, Jake" I said truthfully. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Not many people would work so hard to bring a friend back to happiness. You're the only one I know."

He smiled and reached his hand out but then recoiled quickly. I stared at him confused and then remembered how I had clearly rejected him at the theatre. I started to apologize but Jake spoke first. "I'm sorry about what happened at the theatre. I shouldn't have touched you. It's not like me to do something like that" he admitted. "You bring out a different side to me."

"It's alright" I said. I tried to block out the last thing he said. Because even though I now realize Bella doesn't love him, I can tell that Bella means more to Jake than a friend. Even Emily can see it.

For a while, we sat together under the stars just enjoying each other's company. "My dad and I used to do this" I whispered. Jacob heard me.

"Do what?"

"Look at the stars. He used to make up stories about the pictures he could draw with them. He was an artist. He used to sketch little drawings for me. He even drew our family portrait" I reminisced. I missed him deeply.

"Part of me always wants to see one of his pictures in the stars. I want a sign that he's up there in Heaven and watching over us" I told Jacob.

Jacob was silent for a few moments, taking into consideration what I had said. "I used to wish for that too, from my mom. But I think of all the times I've just barely escaped a bad situation and I know she has to be up there watching me."

"My dad believed in guardian angels. I'll bet your mom is yours. He used to tell me stories about my grandfather who he swore was his guardian angel. I was four then" I said.

"I was ten" Jacob told me.

"It was a car accident."

"Same for my mom."

"It wasn't his fault."

"My mom was hit by a drunk driver."

"The guy just kept driving."

"He didn't know what had happened."

"He killed my dad and I hate him. I can't even remember what my dad looked like! All my memories of him are slipping away and blending with my dreams and I hate it! I want to remember so bad! I don't want to forget. Forgetting means letting go and I can't let go of him" I breathed. I've never told anyone these fears. Not Takota, not Emily, and especially not Mom.

Jacob moved closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I kept looking up at the stars, hoping I would see something. "Life always dark before the sun comes out. It's hard and cruel, but it's always worth it at the end. Everyone reunites in Heaven" he whispered. "My mom used to tell me that when her mom died."

I nodded and turned to face Jacob. "It's not fair what life does to us."

Jacob shook his head. "Not usually. But everyone is blessed once in their lives."

I smiled, liking the idea of having one reward for all the suffering. One thing to pull me through the darkness. "Have you found your blessing yet?" I asked.

He rested his head atop mine. "Yes."


	11. I Spy With My Little Eyes

I woke up earlier than I would have liked because my phone rang. Groggily, I crawled out of bed and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I yawned.

"Emma? Did I wake you up?" It was Mom. I smiled to myself, glad to hear her voice again.

"I was getting up anyway" I lied not wanting her to feel guilty. "What's up? Is Takota home yet?"

"Yeah, he just got here yesterday. He said he misses you. I think he's kind of bummed that when he finally came home you weren't here" she said.

I made a mental note to call Takota as soon as possible. I missed him just as much. I haven't seen him in months. "Tell him I miss him too."

"Will do. So how's La Push? Does Emily seem happy?" she asked.

I laughed. "I think we both know you're more curious about her fiancé."

"I am not!" Mom defended. "I want to know how you're doing."

"Well then, I'm fine. I met everyone Emily has ever been in contact with and Seth and I are really close. School is ok. I'm a little ahead in math because I learned so things back home that they haven't learned here. So I guess that's good. Oh, and I broke my arm" I told her nonchalantly.

"What?" she exclaimed. "You broke your arm? How? Are you ok?" Her maternal instinct jumped to life and I swear if I was in driving distance she would be here inspecting my cast.

"Mom calm down. It was an accident. I was playing football at school and it was raining…"

"I'm going to call the school! It's ridiculous that they have you playing in the _rain_ of all things! You're lucky you didn't get sick!"

"Mom" I interrupted her rant. "It's not a big deal. It was more my fault than anything. I kind of slipped and ran into someone at the same time."

"You ran into someone?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, he kind of ran into me" I admitted.

"Who is he? Did he apologize? Did he get in trouble?"

"Mom it was an accident! His name is Jacob Black and yes, he's apologized about a million times now. He feels really guilty and he's just starting to forgive himself" I said.

Mom scoffed on the other side of the phone. "Good. Any one that hurts my baby better feel bad. Or else I'll _make_him feel bad."

"Mom" I warned.

"I know. I know" she said calming down. "So how's your sister?"

I sat down on my head and rubbed some of the sleep out of my eyes. "You know you could call her yourself if you want to know how she is. But that's not what you really want to know from me, is it?"

Mom laughed. "How do you do that Emma? You should really consider becoming an interrogator or a lawyer. And yes, you're right. I want to know about Sam. What's he like? Is he nice to Emily? Is he possessive at all?"

I yanked the blinds open behind me, wanting some light, and turned so I could look out the window. It was actually looking to be a rather sunny day but I could see the beginning of frost on the ground. Winter was approaching quickly.

"You've met Sam plenty of times" I reminded her.

"Yes, but that may have all been an act because I'm Emily's mom. He seemed to perfect for Emily. Like he's hiding something."

_Good__intuition__Mom_.

"He's great, really great actually. I wouldn't want Emily to marry anyone else. He truly cares about her; you can see it whenever he looks at her. And he's really nice. He went out of his way to make me breakfast all this week and he's been nothing but helpful. I wouldn't worry too much about him" I told her honestly. I was almost more excited for Sam to join the family than Emily.

"That's good. So what about you? Any cute boys?" she giggled.

"Mom" I moaned.

"Ok, ok" she said with a laugh. "But you know I will find out eventually."

"Then you're going to have to wait for everyone else to know" I teased.

"So there is a boy!" she nearly shouted. I groaned, having not realized the trap she had set for me. "What's his name? Is he cute? Where did you meet him?"

"I'm not saying a word" I told her.

Mom grumbled something I didn't quite hear but I think it something to the lines of Emily will tell me.

We talked about just about everything under the sun until I heard Emily and Sam start to wake up. I stood up to close my door and then sat back down on my bed. I was listening to Mom tell me a story she had heard from Takota about college.

I glanced out the window again and caught a sudden flash of movement by the trees. I pressed my nose up against the glass to try and catch a better look. The figure was a blur, zigzagging through the trees, when finally it came to rest just as the edge of the forest.

"Hey Mom, I'll call you later. Sam and Emily are getting up" I said when she finished her story. My eyes never left the figure that was now transforming itself into a human form.

"Alright sweetie. I'll talk to you soon. I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I said and dropped my phone onto my bed.

The figure stepped out of the trees and I gasped seeing that it was a man. He had dark skin and long black dreadlocks. His eyes scaled the house and then landed on my window. I jumped back seeing his blood red eyes.

"Sam!" I called frantically. There were three loud thumps as Sam clambered up the stairs and through my door open.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I was afraid to point and alert the leech of Sam's presence.

"There's a leech outside. Right by the house" I said in panic. Sam took one glance out the window and sprinted out of the room. I followed him at a slower pace as he ran past Emily.

"Lock the doors!" he shouted and jumped outside. Emily bolted to the door and locked it just as quickly. A sharp howl sounded just outside the door and I shuddered.

"What's going on?" I asked and tried to help her lock all the windows and doors.

"Sam's calling the pack" Emily told me and raced up the stairs to lock those windows as well. I moved over to the window that faced the backyard and caught a glimpse of massive, black, ball of fur. It was the size of horse and yet some part of me knew it was a wolf. It was Sam.

I yelped when someone grabbed my arms and tugged me back. It was Emily and so I relaxed slightly. However, I heard the sound of wood splintering and teeth snapping together and I was on edge again. "Stay away from the windows" she instructed and wrapped her arms around me.

I felt like the house was being bombed, not attacked by a leech. There was a chorus of howls and then more teeth snapping outside. And then all was quiet.

Emily answered my silent question. "They're chasing it" she said and relaxed her hold on me.

I wanted to help in some way, feeling useless just cowering in the house. But I knew this was one battle I wouldn't be able to ever fight in. "I'm going to go call Billy" Emily more to herself than to me. She left me standing in the middle of the living room but I couldn't sit down. There was so much adrenalin rushing through my blood I couldn't even think about sitting.

That was the first leech I had ever seen, other than that Cullen doctor. But now they're gone.

This one had eyes redder than I've ever seen. The way his lips curled into a snarl still froze my blood and I couldn't shake the feeling of his eyes on me. Why would he be by the house? From what Seth explained, leeches can't stand the smell of werewolves as werewolves can't stand the smell of leeches. Wouldn't he want to avoid this place?

I heard Emily talking in the other room with Billy who seemed to have calmed Emily down some, if she hadn't done so on her own. I wonder how often this happens.

She was back in the living room with me in a matter of moments. "Billy says they caught up to the leech. Jacob's already back. He says they killed it" she told me. That seemed like too little information for the conversation they had just had.

"That's not all he said" I told her.

Emily nodded. "It was hunting someone" she said in a hushed tone. I figured as much.

"Do they know who?"

"Yes. Bella."

I sucked in a deep breath. "Why Bella?" Sure she hung around with a bunch of leeches and caused trouble between the pack and the Cullens, but why would that make her a target for some nomad leech?

Emily shook her head. "They don't know yet. But when they found the leech, it was circling Bella in a field."

"That's so strange" I breathed.

Emily didn't hear me. "The pack is on their way back. They usually meet here after they find a leech" she told me.

I nodded. "Kind of like a debriefing."

"Exactly."

There was a sudden knock on the door and then seven shirtless Quileute boys and Leah poured into the house.

"That was insane!" Embry exclaimed.

"You should have seen it Emma!" Seth said, his eyes alight. "The leech didn't even stand a chance! Sam was right behind him the whole time and then I jumped at him from the side! He didn't even see me! We ripped it to shreds in seconds."

"Thanks for that graphic image Seth" I teased.

Seth laughed and pushed me over to the couch. I fell onto the couch on my bad arm and winced in pain. No one noticed thankfully, I didn't want any pity right now. I was getting enough of that at school.

Sam wrapped his arms around Emily just as he had that first time and I smiled to myself. They are adorable. Everyone crowded in the living room and found a place to sit. Rather than sit on the floor, some of the boys grabbed chairs from the kitchen and pulled them over.

I felt like I was in the middle of a council meeting. Sam stood up and everyone fell silent. He was all business when he talked and cut straight to the point. "Emma spotted the leech this morning near our house" he began.

I felt Jacob's eyes on me and I turned to meet his gaze. He looked worried and I didn't like seeing that look on his face. I wanted to think all these guys were invincible, that nothing could ever hurt them. Because if they weren't as indestructible as I'd hoped then they could be killed every time they chase these leeches. One of these days someone may be missing from our group.

I turned my head away afraid to see just how human he really is. "The good news is we killed it." A few of the boys whooped and hollered. I smiled despite myself. "But I don't think this is the end" Sam said rather gloomily. "That leech was after something. You all saw how he cornered Bella. She knows something."

"But the Cullens are gone" Quil moaned. "Why does she keep attracting all these leeches? It's like she's a magnet for them!"

A few of the boys agreed with him.

Now that was an interesting thought. Could Bella be attracting these leeches? Is there a reason for all the leech drama, or is she just a victim of horrible timing and being at the wrong place? Maybe what drew the Cullen boy to her drew other leeches closer as well. But what could that be? What made her different?

"What are we supposed to do? If you think there will be more leeches, do you think they're going to try going after Bella again?" Jacob spoke up.

Sam was silent for a moment and closed his eyes in thought.

Jacob continued to throw questions in the air. "Should we be protecting her? She would we expand patrols?"

A few moans and groans followed that suggestion.

Sam ran a hand over his face and shook his head. In that moment he aged five years. I could see how tired his eyes were and how tense his shoulders were. The poor guy had so much to worry about.

"We can't expand patrols. Even if the Cullens are gone, our first priority is to protect the reservation and our people. And if we cross into Forks it will be much easier for a leech to sneak past us. And for the same reason, we can't go out of our way to protect Bella" he decided.

"But…" Jacob began to protest. I shot him a look with as much hurt as I could manage. The leech was in our territory first. Obviously he's just as much of a threat to all of us as Bella. She chose a life with the leeches, now she has to face the consequences. Innocent people shouldn't have to go without protection just because she attracts these monsters.

"No!" Sam shouted and Jacob instantly fell quiet with his head bowed slightly. Sam was clearly the pack leader. "Our people come first" he said voicing my thoughts. "We can do our best to help Bella, but we have a promise to the reservation to keep."

Jacob mumbled something but Sam continued talking. He told everyone that patrols were going to become more frequent and longer. There needed to be a stronger patrol around La Push until we could figure out where that leech came from.

Emily got up to make lunch for everyone. Jared, Paul, and Sam went outside to talk some more while everyone else sat down in front of the TV.

Jacob sat somewhat off by himself, still looking forlorn. I sat down next to him and laced our hands together. "What's bothering you Jake?" I whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked and ignored my question.

"Sure" I said a little taken aback. I went over to the coat closet and pulled on my boots, coat, scarf, and gloves (which was rather difficult with my cast). It had gotten cold this week and it was supposed to snow tonight.

I met Jacob at the door. He was only wearing his shorts and a T-shirt I assumed he either borrowed from Sam or magically made it appear. "Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked. I was dressed like an Eskimo and he looked ready to go to the beach.

"Wolf remember?" he teased. I nodded feeling my cheeks heat up and feeling kind of stupid for asking.

Outside it was colder than I would have thought. I rubbed my hands together, already feeling the icy air squeeze into my gloves.

Jacob noticed and grabbed my right hand in his. "Here. You're hand should warm up soon" he said.

I smiled, just glad to be holding his hand no matter what the reason. We walked around the house and to the forest. I was a little nervous to be walking through the same forest I had spotted the leech in, but with Jacob holding my hand, I had a new confidence.

The trees had already lost their leaves, giving the forest a magical, pre-winter, feel. I was just enjoying Jacob's company and the warmth traveling from his hand to mine. I wanted to savor this moment because I doubted anything like this would happen any time soon. With the increased patrols, I'd be lucky to see him outside of school.

"Where do you patrol?" I asked interrupting the silence of the trees.

"Along the border of La Push" Jacob answered. "Part of the border isn't too far from here."

I think he sensed how abandonment was looming over me because he added, "I can run by when I'm done".

I smiled up at him trying not to look to hopeful just in case. "As a wolf or Jacob?" I asked.

His face turned serious for a moment and I recoiled. "I'm still Jacob. Even when I'm not in this body, I'm still me. I still remember. I still act like myself. Nothing changes accept my body" he told me completely serious.

I nodded. "I know that. It's a part of you."

He sighed. "Not everyone understands" he whispered. I heard him though.

"Bella doesn't understand, does she?" I asked.

I felt his eyes on me but I refused to look at him. Here, holding his hand, I wanted to pretend that Bella meant no more to him than Seth meant to me, just someone he cared about. Why did he have to love her?

Jacob squeezed my hand but I still wouldn't look at him. I didn't want to.

"No, she doesn't understand. She thinks I've changed. I have; but I'm still me" he said desperately.

I pulled together all the courage I had in me and asked the one question I had been dieing to ask since that night when I returned from the hospital. "Why do you love Bella?"

The last thing I expected was Jacob to laugh. He laughed and his voice echoed off all the trees. In a second, I filled with anger and I shook out of his grasp.

"Thanks Jake. I really appreciate that" I said. I turned to walk back to the house but Jacob caught my wrist.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you" he apologized. "I just can't believe that you think I love Bella".

"Don't you?"

"No" he said and shook his head. "I may have a long time ago, but I can't even remember those feelings anymore".

"Oh" I said. I'm going to kill Emily.

Jacob grabbed my other hand and wrapped his fingers around the cast. "We need to talk though."


	12. Imprints

"About what?" I asked.

Jacob sighed, trying to find the right words. "About why Sam and Emily are so perfect for each other" he said.

There was a reason? I thought they were just two lucky people who had found each other. Aren't they just lucky?

"Is it bad?" I asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

I swung our interlaced hands. "Alright then tell me" I giggled.

He smiled brightly. "It's not that easy" he laughed. Sure he laughed, but he looked so torn up inside. Whatever this was, it was eating him up inside.

"Do you want me to guess?" I asked. "Because I can do that."

"Sure" he laughed and gave my non-cast hand a little squeeze.

"Alright, um… Sam and Emily knew each other as kids?"

He shook his head.

"Sam and Emily are twins and they were separated at birth? Ok, wait, never mind. That's disgusting." I cringed even though I knew that was not true.

"Maybe you should stop guessing" Jacob laughed.

I nodded. "You should probably just tell me."

All humor disappeared from Jacob's face and I dropped my smile just as well feeling the seriousness of the subject. "It's not an easy thing to explain" Jacob repeated. "It's something so much stronger than love. It's like nothing else in the world matters but that girl. She's your world, your reason for existence. Once you catch sight of her eyes, that's it. Everything else fades away and it's her. Anything that matter before just vanishes and you want to be her everything."

"Love at first sight" I breathed.

But Jacob shook his head no and smiled at me. "It's so much more than that. It's imprinting" he said.

"Imprinting" I tested the word on my lips. It sounded foreign but Jacob's smile grew wider at my voice.

"God, hearing you say it makes this so much easier" he told me and threw his head back in ecstasy.

"I'm glad" I told him. "But what is it?"

He laughed again and I heat my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Maybe this was something that I was supposed to know. Jacob moved his hands from mine to my face and rubbed warm circles across them. "Don't be embarrassed. This is all new to you" he said.

I nodded for him to continue.

He didn't move his hands from my cheeks. "Imprinting is finding your soul mate. That girl is absolutely everything. Sure you still care about your family and friends but this girl… you'd kill yourself for her. If anything ever happened to her," his eyes darted to my arm, "you'd never be able to live with yourself".

"How do you know when it happens?" I whispered.

Jacob thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain. We just… _know_. Imagine that everything you care about is connected by a string to you. And then the moment you imprint, all those strings are cut and an iron cable binds you and her together. She's **everything**. Nothing else matters. It's just you and her. And you want to be whatever she needs; whether that is a friend, a brother, or a lover. You're hers for life."

"That's beautiful" I said in shock. He sounded like a poet. Secretly, I hoped everything he said was true because that's exactly what I would want from life.

"And it's what Emily and Sam have. Sam imprinted on Emily" he told me.

I smiled wide. Sam and Emily are soul mates. They are meant for each other. Sam is never going to hurt her; he's going to protect her with his life.

Any worry I had for Emily melted from shoulders and I relaxed a bit more. I didn't have to worry about Emily leaving because she would be with a man who is her everything and would never dare to abandon her.

"That's… amazing."

"There's something else that I have to tell you" Jacob breathed into my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment. And suddenly, I felt his warm breathe on my cheek. I didn't dare move as his lips pressed against the skin of my cheek. When he pulled away, he left a warm mark where his lips had been.

The moment ended much too soon as Jacob tensed and pulled me into his chest in a strong embrace and placed a finger to my lips. "Stay quiet" he instructed and tensed up again.

I shivered despite the warmth of his skin. He turned his head and listened intently. I tried to hear what he heard, but it was all silence to me. Suddenly his head jerked to the side and I followed his gaze to the trees. A woman was hanging from a branch with fire red hair.

Jacob growled and pushed me roughly behind him. The woman smirked and dropped to the ground. Her eyes were blood red, just like the other leeches. I held my breath and studied her every move.

"Well isn't this interesting" the woman laughed. Jacob growled more fiercely when she took another step. I didn't know what was happening, but in a moment I was on the ground. I looked up just in time to see Jacob's body shiver and burst from his clothes. In the time it took me to blink, a massive, russet wolf was in place of Jacob. He let out an ear piercing howl and lunged at the woman.

For the first time in my life, I saw how fast a leech is. The woman was blur at all times. And yet, Jacob was always on her heels. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should stay and try and help, or if I should run. But if I ran then I would become more of a target.

There was a rustle and a noise like an earthquake before a pack of wolves burst from the trees and joined Jacob in the case for the leech. In a second, they had her trapped. She was perched in one of the taller trees and the wolves surrounded her, growling and snapping their teeth all the while.

Despite her obvious defeat, the woman remained confident. Her eyes held secrets and she had a plan. "Come on mutts! Don't you want to play?" she taunted. There was a deep growl from all the wolves and they jumped a little higher trying to catch her in their jaws.

"Or maybe your little girl wants to play?"

Her body flew from the trees and landed without a sound. I choked as her marble cold arm clamped down on my throat. The boys surrounded us in a second. I gasped for air but she wouldn't let up.

"What's the matter?" she hissed. "Don't you want to play?"

I was pretty sure my face was turning blue and I started seeing spots. In a desperate attempt to escape, I brought my foot down on her toes. She only laughed, but in doing so, her grip loosened on me. I twisted and pulled my head back, escaping her chokehold. I stumbled back into the circle of wolves as they charged at her. But she was quick and the second I moved, she took off running. The wolves followed after but one hung back. It was Jacob.

I smiled weakly at him, glad to be alive and glad he was safe. His eyes were the exact same as when he is human and I could see all the resemblances between his wolf and human forms.

Jacob stepped closer and pushed his nose into my neck. He whined softly and I reached out to scratch between his ears. I could have sworn he smiled at me. Then he moved so that he stood in front of me and his eyes roamed over my body.

"I'm ok Jake" I said. I colder breeze swept through the forest and I shivered. Jacob whined again and pushed against my side with his muzzle. I moved to my feet and he gently nudged me forward.

I sighed as we walked together. This must have looked so strange. As a wolf, just like he is as a human, Jacob was much taller than me.

"Emily is going to freak out" I told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she sends me back to Oregon."

He whined and I subconsciously ran my hand through his fur. "I don't want to go" I admitted. "Does this kind of stuff happen a lot?" I asked. Maybe if this was rare, I could convince her to let me stay.

He shook his head and his nose brushed along my neck. The fur on his back stood up and he growled. "What?" I asked expecting another attack. I looked to the trees and jumped a mile high when I felt Jacob press his nose to my neck. He sniffed my skin and his nose wrinkled.

"You can smell it, can't you? The leech?"

Jacob growled in response.

"I'll take a shower" I promised and we continued walking. When the house came into view, I saw Emily standing on the porch. There was a whicker basket next to her with a large pile of jeans. What a strange place to do the laundry.

When Emily saw Jacob and me, she dashed down the steps and tackled me in a hug. "God, are you ok?" she nearly shouted and looked me over. Once satisfied, she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I felt her tears fall onto my shoulder and I pulled back. "I'm fine Em" I said.

She shook her head and glanced at Jacob. "Thank you for protecting her" she said and then motioned over to the basket. "There are clothes over there."

Without another word, she ushered me into the house. "Here, try and warm up. I'm going to make some hot chocolate" she said and tossed me a blanket. Jacob stepped into the house clothed in only a pair of jean shorts and sat down next to me.

He took the blanket and wrapped it around both of our shoulders as he pulled me into his chest. "I am so sorry" he apologized. "I am so, so sorry."

I scoffed. "You protected me. You're the reason I'm alive. Don't apologize for that."

He nuzzled his head into my neck even though the scent of the leech was still there. I could tell from the way his eyes scrunched that it was bothering him.

"I'll go take a shower" I said and stood. He reached out and caught my hand. I walked back over and bent down to his ear. "We can snuggle when I get back" I laughed. He smiled at the word _snuggle_, obviously not a very manly word.

I marched up the stairs and grabbed new clothes just in case the leech had touched it and left her scent on it. I didn't plan on going anywhere now, so I just grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a casual sweater.

Taking a shower with a broken arm proved to be a challenge. Not only did I have to find a way to wash my hair with only my right hand, but I also had to keep my left out of reach of water at all times.

Needless to say, it took me more time than usual to get back downstairs. When I did, the other pack members still hadn't returned. Emily and Jacob were talking pretty heatedly about something and so I hid at the top of the stairs.

"… you can't send her away!" Jacob cried. "She's happy here! I can make her happy! I can protect her!"

Emily sighed heavily. Something was troubling her and I felt guilty for eavesdropping, but not enough to stop doing so. "Jacob, I understand, I don't want her to leave either, but think about it. It's only been a few days and look how much danger she's fallen into. I can't let her get hurt."

"Emily," he pleaded, "you can't take her away from me. You know it would kill both of us. You know what it feels like every time Sam is away. I know it hurts even now. If you send her back, it's going to slowly kill us.

"I know" she said. I could tell she was breaking. I would be able to stay.

I chose now to make my way down the stairs and I tried to make as much noise as possible. Emily jumped up from the couch and greeted me with a mug of hot chocolate. "How are you feeling?" she asked after I took a sip. My sister knows how to make the best hot chocolate. There were tiny chocolate chip cookies floating in it and I scooped one out.

"Better" I said and reclaimed my spot on the couch. Jacob, now satisfied that I no longer smelled like a leech, pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his muscular arms around my torso.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked trying to ignore the way my skin tingled from Jacob's touch.

"They should be home soon" Emily said. "I should probably start dinner" she said and made her way to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" I called even though I'd much rather lay here against Jacob.

"I'm alright" she called back and left the two of us alone.

"So… what were you going to tell me before?" I whispered in case Emily was listening.

"Um…" Suddenly, Jacob seemed afraid to tell me. I smiled in encouragement but he only ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Jake?"

He stayed silent and looked me in the eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. How bad could it be?

"Emma…" He pulled me into his chest and I turned so I could face him. His arms moved slowly down my arms until they reached my hands. He took my uninjured hand in his and I warmed at his touch.

Our eyes locked for a moment and I held my breath in anticipation. "I imprinted… on you."


	13. Three Words

Two days before Thanksgiving, we were back in the hospital. Apparently, my arm wasn't as bad as the doctor predicted and I was able to get my cast off before December. Sam had work to do at the shop and Emily was busy so Jacob drove me to the hospital.

"I'm really sorry" he said for the hundredth time since we got in the car. I had thought his guilt had slowly melted away, but as soon as I mentioned my arm it was back.

I rolled my eyes. "If you don't stop apologizing I'm going to walk the rest of the way there. I've already told you millions of times that it's not your fault."

"And I'm going to need to hear it at least another million times before I pretend to believe you" he teased.

I giggled, something I wasn't prone to doing but had been quite often. "Knock it off, Jake" I laughed.

He kept his eyes on the road (I had panicked last time he looked away), but I could still see his smile and all of his beautiful teeth. I had never really noticed how beautiful a smile could be until I met Jake.

At the hospital, we met my doctor in one of the tiny little rooms. We had been ushered from the waiting room to this room where we again _waited_. I couldn't understand why we couldn't have stayed in the waiting room.

"This is ridiculous."

Neither could Jake.

We didn't wait much longer. My doctor threw the door open as if it was the apocalypse outside and this was the only safe place left in the world. To complete his over dramatic, I – should – have – been – an – actor – style, he had slicked back hair and teeth whitened to the point where they were almost translucent. Not like Jake's teeth, his were beautiful pearls.

"Let's see… Anna right?"

I shook my head and Jake rolled his eyes. Jake opened his mouth to say something and from the look of his eyes, I could tell it would be sarcastic.

"Emma" I interjected before he could anger the doctor. I just wanted to get out of here. "I'm Emma."

The doctor didn't look at me but instead flipped through his charts. Then he nodded and smiled as if he had been right in the first place. "Hello Emma. I'm Doctor Frandlen" he said and held out his hand. I shook it and nudged Jake who also shook hands with the man.

"This is my boyfriend Jacob" I introduced even though he wasn't paying attention. Jacob smiled at me for trying. I think he just likes hearing me say that word: boyfriend.

"So you're here to get this cast off?"

I nodded. "That would be great."

While the doctor was busy cutting the cast off my arm, Jacob and I learned quite a bit about him. Probably more than either of us ever wanted to know. I winced once when I was sure I felt something touch my left arm from within the cast, but he assured me it was just the cast moving. It wasn't until after the cast fell apart that I realized he had slightly cut me. There was a small red line along the inside of my arm. It wasn't bleeding but I knew if Jacob saw he would make a big deal out of it, so I turned my arm over. This in itself proved more difficult than I thought. I had become so used to lugging around a heavy cast that my arm felt as light as a feather. Yet each movement was shaky and unsure.

I caught Jake staring at my arm. He looked guiltier than when I was first taken to the hospital and his eyes were deep and glossy. I reached over with my right hand and grabbed his wrist. He wordlessly laced our fingers together and gave me a genuine smile.

We were in and out of the hospital much quicker than I had anticipated with Dr. Talks A Lot. The air outside was much colder than when I moved here and I was not looking forward to winter. In seconds, the cold slipped through my coat and gloves and chilled my skin. And yet Jacob strolled out the door in only a hoodie and jeans.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked somewhat frustrated. I could see my breath clearly in the air.

Jacob grabbed my gloved and hand. "You should have told me you were cold" he said and rubbed my hand between his. His hands were perfectly exposed to the icy wind and yet his skin was warmer than mine.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. It's a short walk to the car. Can't you feel the cold at all?" I whispered in case anyone else overheard.

Jacob shook his head with a laugh. "Actually, it's a little too warm with this on" he said and pulled at his sweatshirt for emphasis. "I only wore it because I thought people would look at us strange if I wasn't."

That wouldn't be the only reason people would look at us strange. Jacob is a good foot taller than me, probably more. I barely reach his chest when we stand side by side. And he is insanely muscular. Compared to the people of Forks, Jacob is a Greek god with all his strength. Even compared to the pack he is big. And that's just a small part of why I love him. I love that he can hold me to his chest and I feel safer than I ever thought I could. It's a different kind of safe in the arms of your imprint; nothing can hurt you. We could be in the middle of a battlefield, but in his arms there are no threats. There is nothing. It's only him, me, and the lullaby of his heartbeat.

I feel clingy for always wanting him to hold me but that safe feeling is like a drug and one I'll never give up.

In the car we still held hands even though I was starting to warm up. I didn't want to let go but at the same time I still felt needy and I didn't want Jacob to think of me like that. He sighed as I wiggled my hand out of his.

"You're not being clingy, you know" he said.

Ok that was scary.

"It's perfectly normal for you to want to be around me. All imprints do. Why do you think Sam and Emily act like they've just reunited after eighty years whenever he walks through the front door?"

I had noticed that a lot lately. Sometimes it was cute. Sometimes it made me feel lonely. I wonder if Jacob and I make people feel that way. Then again, I don't really care.

But no matter how _natural_ my clinginess is, I didn't really want to talk about it. Jacob may have imprinted on me, but there are still some things that are weird to talk about together. This would be more of a sister conversation.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked and casually changed subjects.

Jacob shrugged and I was happy he dropped the other topic. "I think I'm just staying home with my dad. And we're not done talking about that."

_Damn._

"Who cooks?" I asked trying to ignore that last statement.

"My sisters used to. But now we just get a pizza or something" he said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

My voice must have been sadder than I thought because Jacob turned to me with a soothing smile and tried to assure me it was no big deal. "Neither one of us can really cook. Plus that would be too much food for just the two of us" he assured me. His voice had a note of sorrow to it. He missed his mom. I could tell. I know how it feels for it to be just the two of you. No holiday is as happy and each one is haunted by the past. It's not fun being the last link holding the family together.

"You two could come with us to Portland" I offered. "My mom would love to meet you."

Jacob shook his head and apologized when he made a rather sharp right turn that set me flying to his side. "Sam told me he was going with Emily to your house and when I told him I was staying home, he put me in charge of the pack for the time being. He wants to make sure La Push is protected what with the attacks." His eyes flickered to me for a second but I didn't meet his gaze. There had to be a way to make this work. I rested my cheek on my palm in thought.

Jacob laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking about anything?" I countered with a sharp gaze.

"Because you always do that when you're thinking. When I see you after math your cheek is always red."

I felt my cheeks burn. Why couldn't anyone have told me that I walk out of math with half a blush?

"Don't be embarrassed" Jacob said. I hadn't even known he'd seen my cheeks turn red. "I think it's cute."

"I don't think you have a choice" I teased.

I thought I had said it jokingly, but Jacob took it more serious. He turned and this time I did meet his gaze. "Don't think imprinting is forceful. It's beautiful" he breathed and turned back to the road. "You being my imprint doesn't mean I got stuck with you. You were made for me and I was made for you. Imprinting just helps us see that sooner. There will always be things I find cute about you because _I _see those little things as cute. Not because imprinting makes me see them that way."

I smiled in the silence. There was no need for words. He knew I understood and he knew I felt the same way. He just wanted to say it.

"You know what little things I think are cute?" I asked. He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. "It's your smile. And your eyes. And the way you can wrap your arms around me and let me know that nothing is ever going to hurt me without saying a word. That's the best feeling in the world."

"I love the way you breathe. I love how you can get so lost in your thoughts and look so beautiful at the same time. And I love your hands" he tells me.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly. "My hands?"

Jacob smiled and eased the car to a stop. I hadn't realized we had turned down my street. He left the car running so heat still circulated in the air. "Yes, your hands." He reached over and took my right hand. We turned to face each other and he easily pulled the glove from my hand. With the pads of his fingers, he traced all the little lines in my palm. "I love how small they are." He pressed our hands together. Palm to palm, my fingers reached his joints. "I love how soft your skin is. And how innocent it is. I love how I can hold you in my arms and know that you are mine and always will be _mine_. And more than anything…"

I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. I could smell his skin; the smell of pine trees and the wind. I could feel his fingers tracing meaningless patterns on my palm as if to draw invisible bonds between us. I imagined the sound of his heartbeat. And I just like that, I was at ease.

"I love you."

"I love you too" I breathed without any hesitation.

"More than anything."

"More than life."

"More than breathing."

"I don't need to breathe when I am with you" I told him.

I opened my eyes to see him smiling brighter than the sun. I closed my eyes again. My lips were tingling with desire. His touched mine like a breath of air touches a feather; light, soft, and full of life. I let go of all pain and sadness into his lips and let his love fill my heart.

And somehow, in that moment, in Jacob's car with warm air pulsing out of the vents and his protective mouth on mine, I knew that if I was dying, all it would take is one kiss of his and I would be cured.


	14. Just Like My Sister

Thanksgiving was less than ideal. Jacob and I spent it apart. He stayed at home with his dad and ate pizza as I understand, while I went back to Oregon with Sam and Emily. I told my mom about Jacob (Emily mentioned his name at any and all possible moments) and she was a little less than thrilled. I can't tell if she is just against my dating or who I chose to date. However, she did a great job at hiding her dislike from my view (Sam told me about it later). I didn't bother to tell Jacob that my mom didn't exactly favor him.

When we got back to La Push, things became hectic. Apparently, while we were gone, the red headed leech attacked again. And our ever favorite Bella has struck a new level of depression. School is getting crazy with finals and Christmas break approaching. I'm nervous as hell and I can't even explain why. It's like there's this button somewhere and someone pushes it every few days just to watch me be enveloped in panic. Something is going on and I just can't place it.

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe we should take you to a doctor" Jacob suggested.

I shook my head and regained my balance after stumbling over a rock. Jacob wanted to show me the view from the cliffs. I was a little upset that it was too cold to swim because I really wanted to try cliff diving. We didn't have cliffs like these in Portland.

"I'm fine. Just restless for some reason…" I caught my breath at the top of the cliff where the trees parted. My eyes widened and I stared across the water in awe. The sky was grey but a beautiful contrast to green black water below. I could only imagine how beautiful this would look after the first snow. A few of the trees were frosting and icy already.

"This is amazing!" I breathed. Jacob smiled beside me and reached for my hand. I placed mine in his and smiled at the familiar warmth. I could spend my whole life here, in this moment.

I glanced down at the water and I was a little surprised to see that waves were still crashing into the rocks below. "Shouldn't the water have frozen already?" I asked Jacob.

"It will soon. Usually it does after the first snow."

I nodded and looked down again. Something caught my eye and I leaned closer to the edge. Jacob frantically grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. "Be careful" he pleaded.

"I saw something" I said. Suddenly my body was overcome with that same panicked feeling. My body burst to life with adrenaline and I was jittery. A little dot of brown swished through the dark waves. When I squinted, I caught sight of pale skin.

I gasped and struggled out of Jacob's arms. "What are you doing?" he nearly screamed. I couldn't answer because the lifeguard in me took over and I was diving down into the murky water.

The impact was sharper than I had imagined. It stung my stomach and caused me to gasp in pain. My eyes frantically searched the waves for that head of brown hair. And just when I thought I had seen wrong, I spotted the girl in time to see her body be consumed by a monstrous wave.

A splash echoed behind me and I could only assume Jacob had followed my plunge. I swam towards where I had last seen the girl. Taking a deep breath, I cupped my hands and pushed the water up around me. My body shot down into the icy water. It was so murky I could hardly see my own hand, however, my fingers tangled in something soft. I squinted and could just make out a face. Losing no time, I wrapped my arm around the girl's chest and kicked towards the surface.

Jacob was right beside me when I resurfaced. "Are you insane?" he snapped.

"I need help!" I called and started to swim with the girl above me towards shore. I was moving at a rather sluggish pace or maybe it only felt that way because my blood was so full of adrenaline. Jacob didn't hesitate and tugged me by the hand to shore. With Jacob's help, we reached the sand much faster than I could have if I was swimming alone.

I immediately lay the girl on the beach and dug my fingers into her neck. "She has a pulse" I called. Then I shuffled over to her head and placing my fingers along her jaw, trust her jaw back opening her airway.

"Come on Bella, breathe!"

Bella. Suddenly all of the girl's features became familiar. Bella coughed and I rolled her onto her side. She fought against me and sat up. She seemed just fine all of a sudden.

"God Bella!" Jacob shouted and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She only nodded and tucked her legs into her chest. Her skin was paler than usual. I shivered in the cold. My clothes and jacket were completely soaked and my sopping skin was turning to ice. Jacob noticed that both Bella and I were freezing and stood up. He offered each of us a hand and pulled us to our feet. "Come on. Let's get you two out of the cold" he said and led us towards the street where we had parked earlier. He took long, hurried strides and it was difficult to keep up with him.

I couldn't help but notice that he interlaced his fingers with Bella's the way he does with mine. He squeezed her hand comfortingly just as he has for me.

_And he told me he didn't love her anymore_.

I didn't want to resent Bella. The logical part of me blamed this sudden anger on half freezing to death and just being mad at the situation. But even when we were in Jacob's car and I was beginning to regain feeling of my toes, I still hated Bella.

"What did you think you were doing?" Jacob scolded the way he had scolded me for jumping off the cliff to save Bella. I wanted that concerned voice to belong to me, and me only. Let her leech worry about her. Not my Jacob.

Bella remained silent like a frightened child. She should be frightened because quite honestly I'm considering bashing her head into the window.

And then I let go of the anger. Because never before have I wanted to hurt another person and I refuse to let myself feel that way now. It wouldn't be worth it. Bella isn't worth my anger.

"I…I…" Bella's eyes met mine in the mirror. I don't know what she saw, but Jacob turned to see as well and a strange look passed over his face.

"Emma… I'm going to take you home" Jacob said softly.

My eyes softened in sadness, I could see this much from the foggy window. Because this may very well be Jacob asking Bella to the prom while I watch, or asking for her hand in marriage and returning mine, used and secondhand. Did he really want to spend this time with Bella and Bella alone? Could he really forget the promise he made me? What happened to my being his world? What happened to not wanting to ever leave me? Because isn't he doing just that?

And for all the sadness brewing in my blood, the frustration was greater. Fine. If that's his decision then fine. He made it clear at the pack meeting that he's much more concerned with Bella's safety than anyone else's. I'd rather be with my pack brothers than an imprint who will push me aside to save another. At least Seth won't let a leech anywhere near me.

Just as he said, Jacob _dropped_ me off at my house. He didn't walk me to the door. He hardly said goodbye. And his eyes, his _concerned_ eyes, didn't leave Bella once. I shivered my way all the way to the house wanting nothing to do with imprinting anymore. I'd rather gamble with love. Because it sucks so much more when your soul mate chooses another over you.

Emily met me at the door with worry written all over her face. _That_'s how Jacob should've looked at me. Seth and Jared were on the couch but jumped over to me once they caught sight of my drenched coat.

"My God!" Emily breathed and quickly stripped me of my coat. I felt a little better without its watery weight, but not much. "What happened?" she nearly shouted.

"You're lips are blue Emma! What did you do? Kiss a leech?" Seth teased.

"No" I said through chattering teeth. "I saved the life of the girl that does."

Jared was about to say something but Emily interrupted. "Go change now! Get out of those clothes before you get sick!" she demanded. I didn't fight her and hurried upstairs to change. I pulled on my warmest sweatshirt and pants that I owned and threw my wet clothes in the bathtub so the water wouldn't ruin the floor. Jared and Seth were waiting for me at the stairs. And as soon as I was within arm's reach, they picked me up and plopped me down on the couch between the two of them.

"Guys! You're squishing me!" I complained.

Jared had a big smirk on his face. "Sorry. It's Doctor Emily's orders" he said without the slightest hint of remorse.

"I'm sure" I laughed. Emily was in front of us in the blink of an eye with a fluffy blanket that she handed to me.

"Here put this on" she instructed. "Now what the heck happened to you?"

I shrugged. "Jacob and I were at the cliffs and I caught sight of Bella – except I didn't know it was Bella at the time – and she got sucked under by a wave. So I jumped in and we pulled her to shore. She coughed up a little water but she was fine."

"Where's Jake?" Seth asked.

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know. He dropped me off and drove off as soon as I was in the door."

"Why didn't he walk you up?" Emily asked. She was accustomed to seeing Jacob walk me to the door whenever we go out. I hadn't noticed we had gotten into such a routine but apparently we had.

"I don't know that either" I huffed.

Jared squeezed my bicep playfully. "He's probably afraid we'd kick his ass for getting our favorite sister sick" he teased.

I smiled and nudged him. Too which he lightly pushed me into Seth who in turn pushed me back. I could survive without Jacob. All I need are these two goofballs.

Once Emily was absolutely positive that I had told her all the details of todays events, Seth, Jared, and I retired to the couch and pulled out one of their video games. I'd like to say that I wasn't the stereotypical girl who sucks at all things video games, but I can't. Because in the first few seconds of the game, Seth managed to kill my character.

"Oh come _on_! That's cheating and you know it!" I moaned and kicked Jared.

He only laughed and I doubted he felt my kick at all. "It's called snipe mode. And it's not cheating."

"But you were all the way over _there_" I said and pointed to the map on the screen, earning me a complaint from Seth who could no longer see. I ignored him. "And I was over here. That's not possible! There's no way you could have killed me so easily!"

"It's fair" Seth said and pushed my head down and out of the way while simultaneously killing three people on my team.

"Then why can't I kill anyone? I have to get right up close and then they shoot me before I can even push the right button!" I complained. Just when my character came back to life, I spotted Seth's character running by. For once I thought I'd get the upper hand and sneak up on him. But no. His character turned around and continued running –_ backwards_ may I add – and shot me. My part of the screen blurred red.

"I hate you guys" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

Jared and Seth only laughed. "We're just too awesome for you" Jared said.

"Yeah Emma. Don't feel bad just because you can't reach our level of awesomeness" Seth teased with a smirk.

"Awesomeness? I'm pretty sure you mean foolishness"

I yelped and made a mad dash for the kitchen and the safety of Emily as the boys went to grab me. "Take it back!" they called as I raced to Emily.

All of a sudden, the door flew open. Jared, Seth, and I stopped dead in our tracks. Jacob walked in in different clothes than earlier today. "Is Emma here?" he asked not seeing me.

Jared and Seth pointed in my direction. I didn't know how to feel when I saw those bog chocolate eyes. So I didn't move and I didn't say a thing. Let him choose how this all turns out.

"Emma, can I talk to you outside?" he asked hesitantly. So that's how it's going to be. Awkward and secretive. I can play that way as well.

"No she will _not_!" Emily called from the kitchen. She has ears like an owl. "She just got dried off and I will not have her getting sick on my watch."

"I won't let her get sick" Jacob called back.

Emily came stomping out of the kitchen with a spatula in hand. "That's what I thought too and look what happened" she snapped. Her voice dripped with venom. She was not happy. And I was kind of glad. If Emily could play the angry part, then I wouldn't have to. Jacob would take a beating from her.

"Alright then…"

Sure I could offer to talk in my room. But honestly, I would rather watch him struggle. I still wasn't happy with him, even if Seth and Jared had convinced me that I don't need an imprint.

Jacob rested his hand along the back of his neck awkwardly. "Maybe we could talk somewhere… else."

I still said nothing. I crossed my arms over my chest and hoped I he received the message that I wasn't happy.

I think he understood very well. "Look Emma…" he said, forgetting about wanting to talk somewhere private.

"How about you two talk upstairs" Jared suggested. He seemed uncomfortable. So I made my way up the stairs to keep them in the house.

I sat down on my bed and Jacob closed the door slightly behind him. Then he sat down across from me. "I'm really sorry Emma" he began.

"You know you're the biggest hypocrite I've ever met" I snapped.

He looked taken aback but recovered quickly. "How so?" His voice had a silent challenge in it.

"First you tell me you don't care about Bella anymore. And then you _ditch_ me after I save her fucking life. Either you lied about loving me or her. And it's starting to look like you're confused about who you imprinted on."

"What did you want me to do?" he exploded. I recoiled, not liking this side of Jacob. He became dangerous in that second and I didn't want to think of him that way. But the way his voice cut through the air, I couldn't help but feel it cutting across my skin. "Did you want me to just drop her off at home? _Bye Bella, better luck killing yourself next time! Hopefully my girlfriend won't be there next time to save you_. She's suicidal Emma! Do you want me to have her blood on my hands?" 

"Girlfriend" I sighed. "So I'm your girlfriend now. What happened to imprint?"

Jacob jumped up from his chair. His fists were clenched in fury but I didn't care. "This is not about you Emma!" he bellowed, shaking the walls. "Bella is my friend! I'm not going to watch her kill herself!"

"She's going to do it anyway!" I yelled back. I no longer feared Jacob. I wanted to push the blame back at him and let it crush him the way it was me. "Either she's going to take her own life or she's going to let _him_ do it! How close do you think he's gotten to killing her already? Hell, you and I both know that she can't stay with him as long as she's a human. It's too much for him. He'll kill her and you know it! And she knows it! And you know what else? She wants him to!"

"Emma…!" Jacob growled.

"What _Ja-cob_? Afraid your other girlfriend's going to get eaten? I hope she does! Because quite honestly I'm sick of all her shit! She wants to be a leech, let her! Let her damn her soul! At least I'll never have to worry about seeing her Heaven!"

"You think you're going to Heaven? You're dead wrong!" Jacob shouted. "I know where you're going and it's straight down!"

"Only because I ever met you!" I barked back.

"You ruined my life just as well!" he growled. "Do you know how close I was to winning Bella before you showed up? One more day even and she would have been _mine_! But then you showed up and ruined everything! I was wrong about imprinting. I am stuck with you!"

"At least I didn't choose a leech over you!" I shouted with all the air in my lungs.

Jacob said nothing.

He only stared at me with those dark eyes and his fingers digging into his palms. And then it started. His whole body shook unnaturally. His eyes glazed over and rolled back into his head. I watched as his body lunged forward. All I heard was the sound of fabric tearing before the deep, earth shaking growl of a wolf.

And I was on the floor. Three razors were hooked in my stomach and pulling back without care. My skin erupted in fire as four pairs of feet clambered up the stairs. The razors were torn away from my body, taking some of my skin with them. Two sets of feet remained in the room with me as I clutched at my stomach in pain.

I couldn't open my eyes but I knew my hands were covered in my own blood. And I knew someone else's were as well. For someone so worried about having Bella's blood on his hands, he sure had no problem with spilling mine.


	15. What Have I Done?

[Title]

Jacob's Point of View

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was on my paws and stained them an ugly purple. I wanted to run to a river, or even the ocean, just to rid myself of the blood. But I couldn't. I had to stare at it and I couldn't look away. Sam made sure of that.

His teeth sunk into my neck and forced my head down. The only thing I could see was my paws covered in that ugly, red blood. Emma's blood. God, what had I **done**?

I shook out of Sam's grip but made no move to attack. Rather, I bowed my head and whimpered. Jared bit my shoulder but I didn't care. I deserved the pain. I deserved a hell of a lot worse. What had I _done_? How could I have lost control so _easily_? And Emma. God, Emma took the force of my anger. I should have walked away. Maybe fought with Paul. Or anybody that could at least take my rage. Emma didn't even stand a chance. She didn't put up a fight.

My eyes blurred seeing a vivid flash from Jared's mind. Emma was on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood, screaming in pain and clutching her stomach. Three long gashes, blood red, covered her entire stomach. And there I was. Eyes flaming, nostrils enlarged in rage, my paws covered in blood.

_Jared!_ Sam barked. _Phase and help Emily and Seth get her to the hospital._

Jared growled one last time at me before running back to the house.

I turned my head to Sam, keeping my eyes to the ground in shame. _I'm sorry_.

_Where is your head Jacob? You could have _killed_ her!_

I whined knowing that had I been a step closer, those gashes wouldn't be on her abdomen. They would be on her chest, through her heart. I whined again and sunk to the ground.

_Tell me __**now**__ what happened!_

I shook my head not wanting to remember. It all seemed so stupid now. I should have been able to stay in control. I knew Emma was just mad and venting, so was I. How could I have been so stupid?

It hurt too much to explain. So instead, I showed Sam. He growled and snapped his teeth but said nothing. I wished he would say something. Yell, scold, threaten me. Anything but this awful silence. All I could do was sit there reminiscing in those horrible moments. I could still feel my claws ripping through her skin. And it had been so easy, like tearing a piece of paper. I felt sick to my stomach.

Eventually Sam did say something. _I'm not a hypocrite Jacob; I'm guilty of the same thing as you. I just hope you realize the guilt you're going to be living with every time you see her. Even if she does heal, you never will. You'll never forget this day. _

I didn't want to forget. As long as I remember, I will never let this happen again. I can't.

_And you won't,_ Sam said. _Emma is your imprint. Your life is meant only to protect her. Keep that in mind._

With that, Sam dashed off towards the house. In the distance, I could hear tires squealing on the asphalt and I knew exactly who was in that car. My girl. No, she wasn't mine anymore. I was hers, but she wasn't mine. I made that clear when I attacked her.

And things had been so perfect. She understood me. She understood who I am. She loved me. _Loved_. She won't _love_ me ever again. It will all be in the past. But that moment, will never fade into the past. I'll never be able to forget it for all my life.

Desperate to cleanse myself of this blood, I raced through the forest until I came upon a river. I scratched my paws along the submerged stones until they were raw. But I didn't stop; I had to be sure that Emma's blood wasn't on me. When my own blood began to mix with the water, I stepped away. My paws were raw and hurt to run. So I only pushed harder and savored the pain. Was this what it felt like when I hurt Emma? No. It was thousands of times worse.

I broke out of the trees and approached my porch. Dad always left spare clothes there just in case. I took a pair of shorts in my teeth and changed quickly. Dad was waiting on the couch for me. He looked up from the TV as I sat down in front of him, awaiting judgment.

He saw right through my eyes, where all the guilt and anguish lay. "What happened Jacob?"

I only shook my head. For all he knew, I had gone to Emma to apologize and make sure she was alright. "I did something… horrible" I choked out.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" he asked soothingly. I didn't deserve his comfort. I deserved to be scolded and thrown out into the streets.

"I…"

The words just wouldn't leave my lips. How could I tell my dad what I had done? I had failed as a man. I had failed as a protector. I had failed my tribe. Who could ever trust me to protect the tribe if I couldn't even protect my _imprint_ from _myself_?

"I hurt her" I whispered and immediately dropped my gaze to the floor.

Dad breathed in a sigh. "Who?" he asked already half knowing.

"Emma" I hiccupped. My heart, my soul, my reason for existence. I had hurt her. I hurt her bad. I deserved to die. A long, painful death, that's what I deserved.

Dad's grip on my shoulder tightened and I looked up at him. He didn't say a word or make a gesture, but I could see the disappointment written all over his face. And that was enough to break me. I collapsed in on myself, wrapping my arms around my knees. I sobbed into my arms feeling as vulnerable as a child. But I didn't care. It's not like I was a man anyway.

Dad rubbed my shoulder soothingly, but I knew he was still disappointed. So was I. How could I do this?

"You're life's not an easy one. It won't always be perfect. Slip ups are bound to happen."

I hadn't realized I had asked my silent question aloud. I only shook my head, knowing I didn't deserve his comfort or any comfort for that matter. "It wasn't a slip up. It wasn't an accident like it was with Sam and Emily. I _attacked _her. I let my anger take control. I let it happen."

I don't know how long I sat there in silence, but eventually, numb, I made my way to my room where I curled up on my bed. I wanted to call her. I wanted to make sure she was ok. But she would never want to talk to me. Neither would any of the pack. They may be my brothers, but Emma is just as much a part of the family. And she's the innocent one.

I debated calling Sam. He of all people would understand the pain I was in, the longing to know if she was ok. Was he with Emily in the hospital? Should I be there? No, I shook my head, I shouldn't be anywhere near her. She's probably scared to death of me.

I groaned. God, her eyes. I could see her eyes clearly in my mind. The way they grew in fear. I could see in those all the fear she had ever repressed during her life. She was terrified. And of me. I was a monster, a killer. Her scream chilled my skin and made me shiver. I never wanted to hear that again. I wanted to pull her into my chest and wrap my arms tightly around her. I'd make myself a human shield if that would only make her feel safe again. Poor thing is probably afraid of her own shadow now. How will she ever trust me again? I'm a fucking idiot.

Just when I was contemplating punching the hell out of the wall, or maybe a tree, my phone rang. I nearly tripped in my bed sheets lying disarrayed on the floor. "Hello?" I asked desperate to hear her voice.

It was Sam. "She's alright" he said.

So he did understand the pain I was in.

I collapsed on the bed. "How is she?"

"Better" he sounded stressed. "No internal damage."

God, I hadn't even thought about that. What if I had really sunk my claws in her? What if…? I didn't want to think about that.

"Will she be alright?" my voice broke on the last word. I was desperate and I didn't care who heard.

"She'll heal" was all he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jacob?" Sam asked, pulling my back to reality. "She's not staying in La Push."

If possible, my heart dropped all the way to my feet. I felt as if I had been punched in the gut, the wind knocked out of me. "What?" I wheezed.

"She's going home. She's scared" he said.

Of course she was. How could I ask her to stay on the reservation where the man who had attacked her lived? How could she stay in the same house as a werewolf like the one that nearly killed her? She was scared to death. And I couldn't comfort her. I am the only person on this planet capable of actually calming her and I can't go anywhere near her because she's petrified of me.

I sighed but couldn't find anything to say. "When?" I finally breathed.

"As soon as she's released from the hospital" Sam said.

I bit my lip trying to hold back tears. I wouldn't get to see Emma again. "Thanks" I choked out and hung up. I threw the phone somewhere, not really caring if it broke or even flew out the window. All I wanted was to see Emma, just to know for myself that she was ok.

_Maybe I could go to the hospital. Just to see Emma one last time_.

Yeah, that's what I would do. I don't need to talk to her if she's scared of me. All I need to do is see her. I pulled myself off of the bed and pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Dad" I called and grabbed my keys.

Dad rolled out of the living room and met me by the door. He eyed the keys in my hand suspiciously. "Jake…"

"It's ok Dad. I'm not… I'm not going to talk to her. I just want to see her."

I could see the hesitation in his eyes, but maybe he heard the pleading, desperation in my voice because he only nodded and bid me be safe. It wasn't until I could see the hospital that I realized I had been driving way over the speed limit. Oh well, it didn't matter.

"Can you tell me where Emma Young's room is?" I asked the woman at the desk. Her hair was pulled tight into a bun and her lips were thin and pale. She seemed to be forever angry and when she looked at me, her eyes were just as cold.

She typed something on the computer before her cold eyes met mine again. "Room 216" she said and returned her cold gaze to the romance novel she was reading.

As much as I wanted to sprint down the hall, I took my time walking and tried to calm my nerves. What if she was awake? It was still somewhat early. How could I see her then? I guess I could wait until she fell asleep, but then again that would probably look very suspicious. No, I would just have to suck it up and leave if she was awake. I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already is.

Room 216 was the third to last room in the hallway. The door was closed but I could see through the tiny window. Emma was asleep on the hospital bed and Emily was sitting next to the bed, holding Emma's hand. Her eyes were dark and forlorn. I debated with myself if I should leave or not. Taking a deep sigh, I quietly turned the doorknob and stepped into the room.

Emily turned and glared at me. She released Emma's hand and pointed to the door. I stepped out and she followed me. After the door was closed, she turned and glared even harder at me. I recoiled from her gaze. "**You**!" she snapped. "Look what you've done! Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see her" I whispered with my eyes to the floor.

"You stay away from her" she said and shoved at my chest. "You've done enough."

I reached for Emily's hands and held them in my own. "Please Emily. I _need_ to see her. I don't want to hurt her. I just… I need to see her before she's gone" I pleaded.

Slowly, Emily's eyes calmed and she nodded. "Ten minutes. That's it. And I'm staying right here" she said and planted her feet outside of the door.

I hugged her tight. "Thank you Emily."

My hands were shaking when I opened the door. Emma's body was so still I ran over to her to make sure she was still breathing. Her chest rose and fell like normal and I breathed a sigh of relief. "God Emma, I'm so sorry" I whispered and held her hand in mine.

If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought Emma was fine. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her. I needed to see the scars. Carefully, I rolled the blanket down to her stomach and rolled her shirt up slightly.

I gasped and ran my hand through my hair. It was worse than I thought it would be. Three dark, jagged scars ran along her stomach. They would heal into scars like Emily's. She would be scared forever.

I traced my finger over one the scars and she took a sharp breathe. Quickly, I withdrew my hand and pulled the blanket back over her. "I'm so sorry Emma. So, so sorry" I breathed. She was going to hate me. She would hate me forever and I'd never see her again. I wanted to give her something to remember me by, but I didn't have anything with me. Maybe I could bring her something tomorrow. Would she be gone by then?

"I'm going to miss you Emma" I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her forehead but she didn't respond. Emily came back into the room and I left. I drove home knowing that I wouldn't ever see Emma again. But at least I saw her beautiful face one last time. And I saw what I had done to her. I'd never let that happen again. I would never fight with her again. That is, if she ever talks to me again.

God what have I done?


	16. No

"How are you doing sweetie?" Mom asked once I had changed in the hospital bathroom.

I shrugged. My stomach was tight from the stitches and the pain was worse than any I've ever felt. Otherwise, I was numb to the emotional pain. I didn't want to see _him_. I didn't care where he was. But I wasn't mad either. I didn't feel anything.

"I'm ready to go home" I said monotonously.

Mom nodded and led me out of the hospital. She had picked up my things from Sam and Emily's house before. The car was packed up with all my belongings. It was as if I never left Portland. We spent most of the car ride in silence. Once, Mom asked me about Jacob.

"So what's he like?" she asked.

I didn't have to fight tears. I didn't have to fight any emotion. I didn't feel anything. "He's tall, strong, and has black hair" I said.

She laughed. "I mean what's he _like_? What's his personality like?"

"He's great. He's protective" I tried not to be sarcastic. "He's caring" I bit back a laugh. "He's understanding and compassionate."

_Or at least, he seemed to be._

Mom reached over and squeezed my hand. "I'm happy for you" she said. "Maybe, one day soon we'll be planning your wedding."

_Hopefully not that soon_.

I fell asleep not long after that and I woke to my phone vibrating in my pocket. I turned it over to see Jacob was calling me. With a sigh, I pressed ignore and closed my eyes again. Before I could fall asleep, my phone vibrated again. It was Jacob. I pressed ignore again.

_Why can't you leave me alone Jacob? It hurts enough._

This time it was a text.

_Emma, I'm sorry for everything. I miss you. I love you_, he texted.

_Sure you do_.

I put my phone back in my pocket, vowing not to answer it for the rest of the day. I don't care how many times Jacob calls or texts. I have no obligation to answer. Let him worry. Let him hurt, just like I do. Because I'll forever be marked by his scars, tree jagged ones on my stomach and one thick one on my heart. I hope he's happy.

The house was the same as when I left. Except for one raven haired boy. "Takota!" I gasped and tackled him at the door. I wrapped my arms around his back and breathed in his scent. I missed him so much.

"Easy Emma" he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

I stepped back and looked him over as he did the same to me. He was still the same. Same hair. Same height. Same smile. I smiled.

"You're getting so mature" he whispered and I smiled.

"And you're…" my eyes landed on his shirt. My smile faded and he squeezed my biceps comfortingly. It was army green and in black letters the words US Army were printed. I looked up at him and he only smiled slightly. "What's going on?" I asked.

He looked over my head at Mom and then returned his gaze to me. "Let's go for a walk."

I followed him as he led me the way to the park nestled in the trees a few blocks from our house. He held my hand and squeezed it in comfort every few seconds. I was bighting my lip while my head swirled with a thousand worries.

Takota let go of my hand to climb up the steps of the jungle gym to the slide. He held his hand out for me and pulled me up along with him. I remembered being four years old at this same place and sitting at the top of this slide with Takota. Emily was with us then. Are family was slowly growing apart. We still live intertwined lives. But we'll never be here, at this park, together, again.

We dangled our feet over the slide and Takota wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side. A slight breeze ruffled his raven hair. The sun hit his skin in just the right way to make it glow and he looked to be an angel.

We just sat in silence for minutes.

"Are you going to tell me or do I need to ask again?" I asked breaking the silence.

Takota sighed and wouldn't meet my eyes. "What do you think I wanted to tell you?"

I bit my lip. "Something that I hope isn't true."

He turned to look me in the eyes just as they began to fill with tears. With a sad smile he nodded and pulled me into his chest.

"No!" I cried and pushed my head into the nook between his shoulder and jaw. I wanted this to be a dream. It couldn't be real. "No, please. Takota" I breathed.

Takota said nothing but he may have been telling me it was true. I sobbed into his shoulder and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. That stupid shirt. I wanted to rip it to pieces. I clung to him as if he would vanish at any second. He was fading and soon I would be sitting on the worn wood planks and not his lap. My brother was disappearing from my life just as quickly as Emily had. And now he could disappear from this world all together.

"You can't" I hiccupped. "Takota you can't."

Takota rubbed soothing circles on my back but it didn't calm me. "It'll be ok Emma" he said, his voice strong and confident. He had no second thoughts. He had made up his mind.

And that made me cry harder. "You could _die_ Takota. I can't lose you. I can't lose you too. I need you" I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere Emma" he assured me.

"Dad didn't think he was going to leave us either" I shot back. Takota had nothing to say so I continued. "You don't decide when you leave us. It just happens. I need you Takota. I need you safe and sound. I can't lose you too."

The wind danced across my skin, causing goose bumps to form. Takota rubbed my arms to try and keep me warm. "I have to do this" he said eventually.

I shook my head. "No you don't! It doesn't have to be you! One man won't make a difference! You don't have to go."

"Maybe not" he said not wanting to fight but not giving up either. "But I feel I need to do this. I wouldn't if I wasn't sure."

"Why?" I choked out. I had a thousand other things to say but that was all that would leave my lips.

"To protect you" he said looking off into the distance. "And Emily. And Mom. And everyone else. I wanted to protect everyone like you." He held my chin in his palm and tilted it up so I would look up from my shoes to him. "All the beautiful, innocent little girls. So that one day she can live without fear. One day she can have a beautiful wedding with lots of white flowers and a pretty dress."

I bit my lip trying to hold back tears. They flowed onto my cheeks anyway. I could only picture Takota, the brother I grew up with always by my side, in an army uniform across the ocean, running for his life. I shook my head.

"Don't you want that for yourself?" I begged, hoping that something would break his decision.

"I don't think I could pull of the dress" he laughed lightly. I didn't laugh and he sighed. "This is bigger than that. I would be much happier if you could live a beautiful life."

I shook my head knowing there was no way to break his decision. I stared down at the woodchips below. Why couldn't we be children again? Things were so much simpler then. Nothing hurt this bad.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I wanted to ignore it but Takota nudged me. "Answer it. I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"Not yet" I whispered into the wind and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

It was Jacob again. I groaned in frustration, not needing this now. I flipped my phone open to read the text quickly. Takota rested his head on my shoulder and read with me.

"If you need to talk, I'm here. I love you" he read aloud. "Who's this Jacob?" he asked.

"Someone from La Push" I said not wanting to talk about it.

Takota squeezed my hand. "He hurt you. Didn't he?"

"Yes" I whispered as more tears flooded my vision. I thought going home would make everything better. It only made everything hurt more.

"I'll kill him" Takota announced and pulled my phone from my hands. I didn't stop him, not caring what he did. So long as he was still here and alive. If threatening Jacob in a text message kept him by my side for three seconds more, then that would be three seconds I would cherish.

He handed me my phone back a minute later and kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's head home. Mom's probably worried about us."

We walked home in silence as the sun began to set. The sky burned a beautiful rainbow of reds, pinks, and purples. It's funny how something so beautiful appears even in the ugliest times.

"Dinner's almost ready" Mom called.

I raced up to my room, not at all hungry. I flopped onto my bed. It was just the way I left it. Pulling the pillow up to my face, I screamed into it as I began to sob. This couldn't be happening. A lump was forming in the back of my throat as I remembered all I could of Dad. There was a body, but no face. I couldn't remember it anymore. But I remembered his funeral. All the people crying. I remember walking up to his casket and staring at my dad, not understanding. In death he didn't look like my dad anymore. He was a wax figure. He had never been living. My real dad would walk through the door any minute and toss me in the air the way he used to. The wax figure's chest wasn't rising and falling.

And then a face appeared. It was Takota. He lay in the casket with an army uniform on. A jagged scar ran across his face. His hair was cut short. He wasn't my Takota anymore. My Takota breathes. This figurine wasn't.

I sobbed into my pillow wishing everything away. I wanted the pain to go away. I didn't want to hurt anymore.

I don't remember falling asleep. But I remember waking up with moonlight streaming into my room. My legs were tingling but I stood anyway. The house was dark except for a small light coming from downstairs. I tiptoed my way down the stairs and stopped when I heard a voice.

"Jacob? You don't know me. But I'm Emma's brother."

It was Takota. Why was he calling Jacob? How did he get his number?

I flipped my phone open, searching for the message he had sent to Jacob. He hadn't. Instead, he sent a message to himself. It had Jacob's phone number and Jacob's name.

"I know you hurt her. I don't know how, but I need you to make things right with Emma" he said.

I held my breath, hoping not to get caught.

"Listen, she's going to need you now more than ever. And I need you to watch over her. Emily's told me about you and she trusts you. I need you to help Emma. These next few months are going to be very hard for her."

There was silence for a moment and I wished I could hear Jacob's voice coming through the other end. Because as mad as I was with him and as scared as I was, he could help. I couldn't talk to anyone else. He would understand. He would be able to make me feel whole and safe again. He's the only one that's ever been able to.

_Jacob, I need you_.


	17. Think Like a Girl

So this is what my life has come to, lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I think I ate dinner but I don't remember. I don't remember much of anything now a days. All I can remember is that awful moment and the smell of Emma's blood on my paws. It made me sick every time I remembered.

She hates me. I know she does. My heart tightened at the thought as did all my muscles. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I was supposed to imprint on a beautiful girl. I did that. I smiled to myself as I pictured Emma's face. God she had beautiful eyes. They were almond shaped because of her dad and a beautiful chocolate brown. I wished I could see them again. After I imprinted we were supposed to live the rest of our lives together happily. I was supposed to be her care giver, her friend, her lover, her protector. That's where I failed. I couldn't protect her from myself.

I sighed and rolled over to look out the window. In the distance I heard paws dancing across the earth. Sam had given me a few nights off from running patrol. But not because he sympathized with me. He just thought I would be too distracted to do any good. I don't blame him. I've been a mess.

Besides, I don't know if I could face the pack. It was hard enough telling Dad what I had done. I never wanted to see him so disappointed in me again. It cut deep. With the guys it would hurt just as bad. How could I face them when they knew I hurt my imprint? Not just hurt either, I _attacked_ her. For those few seconds I _hunted_ her. I lost all control. How could they trust me to protect anyone else?

Seth was the only one I've actually talked to since then, other than Sam. He chewed me out about it for a little while but he eventually came around and wished I could fix this. I wish he hadn't. I wish he would have stayed mad at me. Because if someone else was mad at me, then I wouldn't have to beat myself up inside all the time. I could focus on fixing things with Emma. But I've been stuck in this comatose ever since.

My phone came to life on my dresser and I nearly face planted trying to jump for it.

_Emma_.

It was an unknown number and my heart sank a little. None the less, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Jacob? You don't know me. But I'm Emma's brother."

Yes. Finally someone who will be mad at me. I need to hear him shout at me. "So you heard" I mumbled.

"I know you hurt her. I don't know how but I need you to make things right with Emma" he said.

I felt my eyes widen and I wanted to smack my head on something. Why isn't anyone as mad at me as I am? How is everyone just passing this up? I _hurt_ her! Don't forgive me. Please don't.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? I hurt your little sister. Why would you want me to be with her?" I asked.

"Listen, she's going to need you now more than ever. And I need you to watch over her. Emily's told me about you and she trusts you. I need you to help Emma. These next few months are going to be very hard for her."

I stood up, suddenly alarmed. Was Emma in danger? Was she hurt? I immediately wanted her by my side so I could wrap my arms around her and protect her from the world.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked frantically.

Her brother sighed and I tried to remember his name. Takota? Was that it? I heard Emily mention it once. And so did Emma not too long ago. "Takota?"

"I'm leaving for the army" he said.

"When?"

"In two weeks. I'm only going into training and I'll be back for the wedding, but Emma's taking it… very hard" he said sighing. He sounded tired and much older than I assumed he was.

I gulped not wanting to say what I knew had to be said. "Do you know what I did?" I asked.

"Emily told me you and Emma got in a pretty nasty fight. But teenagers fight and if I know Emma, she probably fought back. Why? Isn't that what happened?" he asked suddenly very serious.

_Something like that_.

"Yeah" I said, hating myself again for what I did.

"Like I said," he began again, "I'm not too worried about that. But what I do know, at least from Emily, is that you really care for her. She said you've been pretty upset since the fight and that means a lot".

"Thanks?" I said unsure where he was going with this. Obviously he didn't want to yell.

"But I still think you need to apologize and make this right. If it was Emma's fault then she'll be too stubborn to say anything" he said.

_It most certainly wasn't her fault. Don't ever think it was_.

"It was my fault" I interrupted before he could say anything. "It wasn't Emma. It was all my fault."

"That's why you need to make this right" he said.

I sighed and sat down again on my bed. I stared out the window at the moon. I wonder if Emma can see the moon from her room. I wish I could see her now. I wonder if it hurts still. Is she sad? Does her heart hurt as much as mine does being away from her?

"How?" I moaned knowing that Emma would never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. I still haven't forgiven myself and I never will.

Takota was silent for a moment and I hoped he hadn't decided that I was going to have to do this on my own. It only took me to screw everything up, but I'd need help to fix things. "Hang on" he whispered. I listened carefully and heard hurried footsteps and then Takota was back.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Emma" Takota somewhat laughed. "She was listening."

"Emma?" I choked. My heart swelled at her name. Emma was there. I heard her footsteps. If only I could have heard her voice. But she was there. She was near me even if only through the phone. She hadn't recoiled because she knew I was on the other end. Did she miss me?

No. I shook my head. I won't fool my heart that way. She doesn't miss me. She's safe as long as she's far away from me.

"Is she… happy there?" I asked and feared the answer. What if he said yes? What if Emma was happy away from me? What if…?

No, it didn't matter. If she was happy, she could stay there. I would let her. I'd find a way to deal with the pain in my chest. Maybe someday it won't hurt as bad knowing she's happy. That's all I want.

"I don't know" he said. It wasn't a bad answer, but it didn't make me feel any more at ease. "She just got back today. I can't tell. Besides, she was too upset with my leaving" he said.

I nodded although I realized he couldn't see. "What do you want me to do about that?" I asked. It's not as if I can just pick up the phone and call her. I've tried. She ignores me. I don't blame her.

"Don't call her yet. She wasn't too happy with you when you texted her" he admitted.

_Of course not. What do you expect Jake? Her to come running back to you?_

"If I were you," Takota continued, "I'd let her come to you. But, I would still do something to try and make this right. She'll call you when she's ready".

"Thanks Takota" I said with almost a smile. I can't remember the last time I'd really smiled.

"No problem Jacob. Treat my sister right, ok? Or else I'll be in La Push before you even know you did something wrong" he threatened.

"I promise I will" I said and hung up. Alright, now to think of a way to fix this. What do girls like? What did Rachel and Rebecca's boyfriends used to do when they messed up? Flowers? Girls like flowers right? What kind though? Ugh! If only I had had more time with her! I hardly got to know her!

"Stupid!" I shouted at myself. I had a deep instinct to put my fist through the wall, but I was trying to gain more self-control for Emma. I owe her that much.

How late was it? Maybe the lady at the store could help me. Or Emily. Yeah, Emily would know what Emma likes. It's only ten, Emily should be up. Right?

I dialed her number and waited. "Hello? Jacob? Is everything alright? Sam's not here right now. He's out patrolling."

"I know" I said feeling a little guilty because I knew I should be out there too. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

I was honestly surprised that Emily was ok talking to me now. She was so angry with me before. She threatened to kill me and Sam had to hold her back because quite honestly, she probably would have. And after a few days, she started to settle down. She told me it was because she had forgiven Sam and it was hypocritical of her not to forgive me too.

I wish she wouldn't have. What I did was nothing like what Sam did. It was accident with him. He was too close to her when he went to phase. He didn't even know what he was doing. I was conscious of what I was doing. I _wanted_ to hurt her.

My stomach clenched and I felt sick at the thought. God what was wrong with me that I had actually attacked my imprint?

"What kind of flowers does Emma like?" I asked.

Emily was silent for a moment. "Orchids and roses. Red roses" she said.

"Thanks Emily." I was slowly growing more optimistic that I would be able to fix this. Maybe Takota was right and we could move past this. I hope so.

"Jake?" she asked, stopping me from hanging up. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to make things right with Emma" I said confidently.

Emily sighed. "You do know it's going to take more than flowers, right?"

"Yes, I know. And I don't plan to stop with the flowers. I'm going to spoil her with everything she loves until she is happy again. With or without me" I added even though I hoped it was the first.

"I know you will. She loves you Jake, very much." I could literally hear the smile in Emily's voice.

"I hope so. Thanks Emily. I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck Jake" she said and hung up.

"Alright Jake," I said to myself. "Time to make things right." I raced around my room looking for a pen and something to write on. I settled on my Chemistry book. Who cares, I'm not going to be a chemist. I tore a page clean out of the book and sat down on my bed.

_Ok, what does Emma like?_

I wrote down orchids and red roses like Emily said. What else did Emma like? She told me about how she believes in guardian angles. That night seemed so far away now. I scribbled down that as well. What else? What else do girls like? Little things, girls like little things. What's little? Goldfish are little!

_I'm not getting her a goldfish! C'mon man, think! Think girls. If I was a girl what would I want?_

Chocolate! Girls love chocolate! Right? And stuffed animals! Or is she too old for that? Ugh!

This is going to be much harder than I thought.


	18. Orchids and Roses

Takota was leaving in a two weeks. I was the last to know. Mom knew about a week after I left for La Push. Emily knew about a month ago. Takota was afraid to tell me. Emily would have Sam and Mom is stronger than all of us together. He was afraid I'd be left alone. He was afraid I'd have no one to help me.

He didn't count on Jacob. However, he didn't understand that Jacob and I weren't exactly on talking terms. And I couldn't tell him why.

He found out about the _bear _attack a few days after I came home. He wasn't happy that I hadn't told him immediately, but he didn't say much about it because he'd kept his secret from me for months. Takota saw the scar when I was watching a movie on the couch and my shirt rode up a little. He instantly panicked and Mom and I had to explain to him what had happened. It didn't help that the same thing had happened to Emily a few years. My family thinks that La Push is overrun with bears. It is overrun, but the _bears_ are not the problem.

Eventually, Takota accepted the fact that I had been hurt. I told him it was a freak accident and I was out hiking where I shouldn't have been.

"Then I'm very glad you're back here and not out in the forests. You're lucky that thing didn't kill you" he had said.

If only he knew how true his words were.

Jacob hadn't tried to call or text me anymore. Takota had advised him to wait for me to come to him when he called that night. I was glad because I was scared and I wanted to wait until my life calmed down a little to try and talk with him. I hadn't said a word to Jacob since he hurt me. I wouldn't know what to say to him.

But I missed him. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I missed him terribly. My heart tightened every time I thought about him and it hurt to know that I was so far away. I could still remember his face clearly, which was a good thing.

I didn't return to school. It would be too weird. Besides, I had promised Emily I would be there for her. I would be back. I just needed some time away before I could go see Jacob again. My teachers were very understanding. Apparently, they had heard about the _bear_ attack. La Push truly was a **small** town. I hoped the other kids hadn't heard. I don't want them pestering me about it. I'm already known as the girl that broke her arm on the first day of gym. I don't want to be known as the girl who was attacked by a bear. How much more of a freak could I be in their minds?

We came up with the agreement that my teachers would e-mail me homework assignments until I returned. I still had all my books with me. And as far as they knew, I only left because of the attack and my mom wanting me closer to home and at a hospital we knew until I was healing better.

The truth was I was already healing. I was getting better every day. It didn't hurt as much to stretch my stomach and I would be getting the stitches out soon. The scars were already visible. They were thinner than the scratches, but would still leave an ugly mark and a little bit of an indent. I didn't mind though. I could handle a few scars. No big deal. What I was worried about was everything else. I was afraid to go back. I wasn't afraid of Jacob, which was weird because practically everyone that knew what actually happened thought I would be. But when Emily called I assured her that I was more afraid of being trapped in this limbo ground between hating Jacob and loving him. It sucked and I couldn't be happy here.

Mom and Takota were out this morning. They went to go shop for Christmas. I had almost forgotten about Christmas. It was fast approaching and I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to get all my shopping done.

But more than anything I was worried about what to do about Jacob. It seemed silly, but I didn't know if I was supposed to get him a gift. We had obviously had a bit of a fall out and I didn't know if that was terms for not buying Christmas gifts. And what if he bought me one? Could I accept it? Did that I was forgiving him? I wasn't ready to do that either. I wasn't mad anymore, but I wanted to make it clear to him that I won't be around for it to happen again.

I don't think he meant it. I really doubt that it was on purpose. However, from what I understand about imprinting, this sort of thing isn't supposed to happen. There must be more to this Bella thing than I'm seeing and that scares me. Would he choose her over me? Because isn't that what he did?

No, I don't want to think that way. It was an accident and that's all. Just like Sam and Emily. Accidents happen and eventually they are forgiven.

The doorbell rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Takota and Mom had keys. They wouldn't be ringing the doorbell. I peered out the curtain to see the UPS guy returning to his truck and driving away. I glanced around to make sure no one was around before opening the door and grabbing the box. It wasn't very heavy but the word fragile was printed across the top.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. My name was printed on the box. It was for me. Who would send something to me? Who knew I was back here. I looked at the return address. La Push. And it wasn't Emily's house.

"Jacob?" I whispered aloud.

I placed the box on the table and just stared at it for a few minutes. Did I really want to open this? Did I really want to know what was inside? I didn't was to be swayed to forgive him. I wanted to decide on my own.

_You're being silly. It's just a box. You don't even know that it's from him_.

With a new confidence, I tore at the box until the top snapped open. Inside was a mess of newspaper and something wrapped in slippery plastic. I pulled it out and smiled.

_Oh, Jake_.

It was a bouquet of flowers. Three purple orchids and a handful of velvety red roses. They looked a little wilted from the lack of water and I was quick to put them in a vase. Some of their color returned as they absorbed the water. Poor Jake. He probably didn't know that he can have flowers delivered specially. But it's so sweet.

I looked back in the box and saw a little piece of pink paper at the bottom.

_I Love You_, was all that was written there. I flipped it over and smiled to myself. He signed his name in big sloppy letters and that was enough to make me smile a sad little smile.

"Oh, Jake" I whispered. Why did he have to do this? It only made me want to be back with him in La Push. The pain in my chest intensified. Normal guys don't do this kind of thing. Guys don't take the time to think this through or put that much care into something like this. So what if they are only flowers? They meant the world to me. It meant Jacob took the time to ask what flowers I like (I've never told him). He took the time to ask about me. He was still asking about me. He hadn't chosen Bella.

I smiled and breathed in the scent of the roses. I picked up the vase and carried it carefully to my room. They belonged with me. I ran my fingers along one of the petals. Had Jacob touched this same petal? Were his hands in this same spot? Did he think of me the way I was thinking of him?

Did he wish he could be here with me the way I was wishing he was?


	19. Whirlwind

I woke up with a box lying on the ground next to my bed. With a groan, I rolled over and saw that it was already nine in the morning. Mom was at work so Takota must have brought the box up. I wasted no time in tearing the two flaps apart. It was from Jacob again. This time, there was a blue square of paper with those same three words and his name scrawled across it. It still made me smile. I tore through the tissue paper like I used to on Christmas. Lying on its side was a furry stuffed animal. I pulled in out of the box and smiled. It was a russet wolf with a sewn, black line smile and glossy eyes. There was tag around its neck where kids can name it. I looked at the tag and smiled. Apparently, the wolf's name is Emma's Protector. I smiled and gave it a little squeeze.

It didn't take much for me to miss Jacob. I grabbed my phone off of my desk, but there were no new texts or calls. I guess it's better that way. I wouldn't have known what to say or even if I should respond. Still, I wish he would have called.

I got dressed in some of my more comfy clothes because I didn't plan on going anywhere today. My goal today was not to have a heart attack from all the chocolate chip cookies I'm going to eat. I haven't pulled out the cookies since my last and first boyfriend about a year ago. That's when I learned of the healing power of chocolate and preservatives. It's amazing that Chips Ahoy can package happiness. Now if only they could cure cancer.

"Good morning!" Takota greeted at the stairs with a smile.

"I'm still mad at you" I said and pushed past him into the kitchen. "But good morning." I grabbed myself a bagel and poured a glass of milk. Takota followed me to the kitchen table and sat across from me. I expected him to get something to eat as well, but he only stared at me. "So…"

"What are you doing today?"

"This" I said and waved my hand over my sweatpants.

Takota laughed and I smiled. God I would miss that smile.

"Not anymore" he said trying to hide the way his smile was growing.

I raised one of my eyebrows and tilted my head. "What do you mean? Are you kidnapping me?"

Takota nodded. "That is exactly what I am doing. You and I are going to spend the whole day together."

"Hmm… I don't know. You seem kind of shady and I don't know if I can trust your driving" I teased.

"I haven't gotten into an accident yet."

"And I've been in two in the last few months."

His eyes turned serious and widened. "You were in a car accident? Oh my God Emma! Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

I shook my head with a laugh. I guess I should have clarified. "No, I mean I've gotten hurt twice. The broken arm and the… bear attack."

Takota nodded and then shook his head which made me smile. "You know, you're going to have a hard time getting back to La Push. I'm going to do everything possible to make sure that you don't go back."

I rolled my eyes. "Good luck doing that while you're gone" I snapped.

Takota sighed and reached for my hand across the table. I quickly moved it out of the way. "Emma…"

I stood up so quickly that my chair fell to the floor. "You could have told me!"

"Emma I wanted to but…"

"But what? You're ridiculous! What would it have taken for you to call me? Two minutes and some courage? Why didn't you tell me?" I was fuming and it felt so good. I liked being mad. I liked letting it out and not holding it in anymore. I didn't care that Takota looked sad. He hurt me, I hurt him back.

"I was afraid to tell you" he admitted with a glance to the table.

"And I'm afraid to lose you!" I shouted. He glanced up at me with sad eyes and made to stand up but I pushed him back. "But you obviously don't care because you didn't even _ask_ me before you decided you want to throw your life away!"

He stood up despite my hand on his chest. "I'm not throwing my life away!"

"Then what do you call dying for no good reason?"

"Serving my country!"

"Bull! That's the answer they brainwashed you with! What happened to Takota? Huh? Where is he?"

"Emma…"

"Where is the boy who promised to be there for his sister no matter what?" I shouted and my voice cracked as did the walls holding back my emotions.

"Em?" Takota said in a soft voice.

I shook my head and a few tears fell into my hair. "You promised me! When Dad died you promised you weren't going to leave me! You said you would walk me down the aisle" I sobbed.

"I will Emma" he said and leaped around the table so he could wrap his arms around me. "I'll be there for Emily's wedding and I'll be there for yours. I'll meet his family and I'll love you kids."

I sobbed into his chest, no longer wanting to be angry. I'm sick of this whirlwind of emotion. I want it to be over.

"I'm scared" I whispered. Takota ran his hand over my hair and squeezed me tighter. I held onto him, afraid if I let go he would disappear. "Why can't you stay?"

"Because I _want_ to do this" he told me.

"Are you sure?"

I felt him nod into my shoulder. I sighed and sucked in some of the courage radiating from his skin. I pulled back. "Ok" I said weakly.

He stared at me with one eyebrow raised. I nodded. "I'll be ok with it" I told him.

He smiled and hugged me again. "You're very strong Emma. You always have been."

I wanted to stop talking about this. Just because I wasn't going to fight him about it anymore didn't mean I wanted to face it. I can be ok with it if I don't think about it. "What did you have planned for today?"

"I was thinking we could go bowling and then maybe see a movie?"

"Sounds good. Let me go change."

He shook his head. "You're fine it that. It's bowling Emma, not ballroom dancing" he said with a smile.

I laughed and followed him out to the car. I can't remember the last time I spent the whole day with Takota.

"So what's new with you? Catch me up on everything" he said as soon as he started driving.

I shrugged. "Not much."

I watched as he rolled his eyes while still watching the road. "That's what you said before and then I found out that you had been attacked by a bear so I'm not going to believe you this time."

"Alright, then I'll bore you with everything. School is boring. I'm in a bunch of classes that always give me homework and now that I'm back here, they seem to be giving me more because I can't complain. I made a bunch of new friends and caught up with Seth again."

"Oh wow! I hadn't thought you'd be going to school with little Seth! How is he? God I haven't seen him in years" Takota said with a dreamy look on his face. He was lost in his memories.

"He's doing good. He's a bit of a smartass now, but he's still lovable."

Takota nodded. "Is he still stubborn?"

I shook my head before realizing Takota's focus was on the road and not me. "No, he's actually pretty mellow. Jacob on the other hand is stubborn as hell" I said before I realized what words had left my lips.

"Good!" Takota laughed. "Now you know what we've put up with for seventeen years."

I scoffed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I'm not stubborn. I just don't let you push me around" I defended.

"Uh huh, sure. So what's this Jacob guy like?"

"What has Mom told you?" I asked skeptically.

"The usual, that he's dreamy and you're head over heels in your teenage love" he mocked.

This time I actually punched him. "Am not! And you should know I'm anything from a lovesick teenager! I haven't had a boyfriend in months!"

"So he's a boyfriend?"

"Ugh!" I sighed and threw my hands up in the air. "You're unbelievable!"

"You're just frustrated because you're in love" he teased. "I saw the flowers he gave you. And the box this morning. Either this guy is just as lovesick as you, or he got you pregnant and he's trying to make up for it" he said and his voice got stern. "And it better not be the latter because if it I swear I will…"

"You just said you would want to see my children" I jumped in.

"You're thinking of having kids with him?" Takota exploded. The car swerved violently before he got it back on the road. "Emma!"

"Relax! I'm not! Takota you better know I'm not! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I don't know? What kind of girl are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to be careful about my answer because he seemed to be taking everything I've said the wrong way.

"I mean are you having sex with him?"

It was my turn to freak out. "Takota!"

"You're my baby sister and I have the right to know!"

"No! Of course not! I just met him a few months ago!" I said somewhat offended.

Takota was relentless. "And he never…"

"I'm a virgin Takota in all sense of the word" I finally exclaimed.

That got him to be quite. Only the low sound of the radio filled the car for a few minutes as my cheeks burned red and his knuckles returned to their normal tan color. After the song ended, we both burst out in laughter.

"Well that was…"

"Awkward. Completely awkward" I finished.

He shook his head and pulled into the bowling alley parking lot. "Just wait until you guys start getting serious. Then I'm going to sit _him_ down and have the sex talk. He won't dare touch you after I'm done talking to him."

"You mean threatening his life?"

"Exactly. And his life isn't the only thing. First I'd cut off his…"


	20. Freedom and Breaking

Jacob is seriously spoiling me and it's getting harder and harder not to talk to him. Was this his plan all along? To make it unbearable for me_ not_ to talk to him? And it seems like all of my family wants me to get back with him. Then again, that probably because my family members either don't know he attacked me or know that he is my imprint. Everyone always talks about him in a positive light and in future tense. They are so sure that we'll be together for a while. It's kind of weird.

Then again, not everyone wants us to be together.

"No, absolutely not. I don't care if I have to physically hold you back for the rest of my life. You will **never** go back to that monster. There are plenty of guys out there and they will treat you right!"

"Seth, you need to calm down" I said trying not to laugh. I've never heard him be so adamant.

"I will not calm down!" he roared. "You're falling for his game!"

"Game?" I asked.

"Emma, I'm a guy. And guys know exactly what to do to make a girl come back to them. Jacob knows exactly what you want to hear and what you want him to do. He knows he'll be able to break you this way. You're falling into his trap" Seth exclaimed hurriedly.

It's a trap. It's all too perfect. All of it.

"What has he given you so far? Your favorite things? Something to make you think about him? Some romantic words?"

"Every last one" I growled.

He played me. He played _me_!

"Stay away from him Emma. He's bad news. Ever since that Bella girl walked into his life. He needs to get his head on straight and until he does, stay far away. Because I don't ever want to see him hurt you again" Seth said.

My hand instinctively moved to my stomach. I traced over the tree jagged scars and remembered all the pain. He did that to me. He hurt me. Imprints don't do that. You don't do that to someone you love. Ever.

"What do I do about the gifts?" I asked irritated.

"You got another one?" Seth asked. I could practically hear him shaking with anger.

"Yep" I said and popped the 'p'. "Every day for the last week."

"Did you get one today?"

I moved to the window and saw a brown box sitting on the porch. "Yep."

"Send it back. Make it clear that you're not falling for it" he said.

"And the other ones?" I asked and my eyes moved to the flowers in the vase.

Seth was a bit calmer now. "Do what you want with them."

I nodded, already forming an idea of what I could do. "Thanks Seth. I owe you big time" I said.

"You don't owe me anything. We're family and I won't let anyone hurt you. Pack or not, _you_'re my family and you'll always come first" he said.

"I love ya Seth" I said with a smile.

"Love you too Emma" he said and then hung up.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and picked up the vase. The vase was mine and as much as I wanted to smash something, I wouldn't smash what's mine. But I did pluck the flowers out. I made my way downstairs and grabbed a match out of the drawer. With one quick strike, it ignited and I held it up to the flowers. They shriveled from the heat and the petals began to blacken and char. Good.

I blew out the match and dropped the flowers on the counter. After I pulled on my coat and boots, I grabbed my keys, the flowers, and the box and got in the car.

…

"I'm going to need an envelope" I told the lady at the counter.

"How big?" she asked not looking up from her computer.

I dropped what was left of the flowers on the counter. "Big enough to fit these" I said with a proud smile.

She looked up at me as if I was crazy. I was used to that look. The people behind me had been giving me that look since I got in line. "I'll also need to return this to the sender" I said and heaved the box onto the counter. The curiosity was getting to me, but I refused to even open the box.

I left the post office feeling more confident than I have in a long time. I don't need him. I'm strong on my own.

And then I was on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" someone called from above me. I hand appeared in my face and I took it. "Are you ok?"

I looked up into a pair of big, blue eyes. They were almost mesmerizing and I couldn't help but stare. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" the boy said.

I shook my head and broke out of my daze. "No, it's ok. I wasn't really paying attention anyway" I admitted.

The boy pushed a lock of sandy hair out of his and held his hand out to me. "I'm Xavier."

"Emma" I responded and shook his outstretched hand.

"Well Emma, you seem kind of out of it" he said with a smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I wouldn't dare get caught staring at his eyes. "I was just sending something to someone I'm not on very good terms with" I said deciding that that truth was better than the other.

"May I ask who?" he asked in a gentleman like manner.

"My boyfriend."

"Ex?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Might as well be because I'm not taking him back anytime soon."

"Well then" he said and shifted the box I hadn't noticed he was carrying. "Would you like to join me for some coffee after I get this shipped off?"

Hmm, coffee with a complete stranger. Probably not a very safe idea. But coffee means we're in a public place. And I won't get in his car. I'll meet him there.

And it would irk Jacob to no end if he ever found out.

I smiled. "I'd love to. I'll meet you at the Starbucks on Main Street" I said.

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Two can play games Jacob.

…

Jacob's Point of View

Alright, I'm getting tired of waiting for Emma to call me. I'm just going to do it. I can't stand not talking to her. I picked up my phone and I dialed her number. I can proudly say I have it memorized.

There was no answer. Figures.

"Uh… hi Emma. It's me, Jake. Please call me. I just want to talk. I miss you. I love you and I always will."

Yeah, I sound so lame. What am I doing wrong? Shouldn't she have called me by now? It's been weeks! Can she really be that angry with me? Sam assured me that imprints can't stay away from their men for long. How stubborn is Emma? It must be hurting her as bad as it hurts me. It feels like there are stones sitting on top of my heart at all times and the pain never lets up.

"Jake! You have mail!" Dad called from the kitchen.

I bolted out of my room faster than lightning. This is it! This is Emma!

There were two boxes on the table and I saw Dad wheel off into the living room with a handful of bills. Sure enough, when I looked at the return address it was Emma. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face and it grew bigger with every second. I couldn't get the tape off fast enough. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. This is too good to be true.

I gave up on the tape and just tore the whole top off the box. I was literally shaking with excitement. Two weeks and I was finally getting a response from Emma. My Emma.

And my heart collapsed in my chest. It didn't make another beat. I died.

It was the same box I had sent her. None of it had been touched. The photo album I had spent hours making was still wrapped neatly in tissue paper. The promise ring sat silently in its box. The words _I Love You_ are burning the satin because they belong to no one.

I tossed the lid back on, not wanting to look at it anymore. There was still another box. There was still hope. I opened this one at a slower pace. I wasn't so sure I wanted to see what was inside, but I had to know. I took my time with the tape this time. So long, that Dad wheeled back in.

"What is it?" he asked.

I didn't answer because I had just got the lid open. Lying unwrapped at the bottom of the box where a handful of what looked to be sticks used to roast smores. I picked a few up and stared at the little bursts coming out of the stem that were now charcoal black. The flowers. She burnt the flowers.

As tears flowed down my cheeks, I tossed the charred flowers onto the table and raced out the door. It nearly fell off its hinges at the amount of force I used to throw it open. I was a wolf before my feet even touched the grass.

I howled the sharpest, most pained howl I could bear and crushed my paws into the dirt. I wanted to hurt, I wanted to destroy. But that's what got me in this mess in the first place. So instead I howled and howled until dogs began to bark and my brothers joined in my pain. I let them see into my thoughts. And then I collapsed at the base of the cliffs. I couldn't get Emma's image out of my head no matter how hard I pushed my nose into the ground or my head into the bark of a tree. She was haunting me.


	21. Alone

Jacob's Point of View

I can't figure it out. I miss her so much and yet it seems like she doesn't even care. It hurts my chest and I feel as if I can't breathe. I've spent the last I don't know how many days just crying and praying to God that He will bring my Emma back to me because I don't know how much longer I can go on without seeing her. Pictures aren't enough. I've memorized all the pictures of her and if I close my eyes and try **really **hard, I can almost picture her without them. I wonder what she looks like now. I wonder if she's cut her hair. God I hope not. I hope she hasn't changed at all. When I see her again, I want her to look the way I remember her.

As if nothing has changed.

But that's not the case, everything has changed. I messed everything up. Everything was perfect! How could I have messed this up? Because I'm a fucking idiot, that's how.

I picked up my phone and looked at it again. Her number was right there. It was right there. All I had to do was push that tiny little button and I could hear her voice. Even if she hung up on me, at I least I could hear her voice for a second. A second is enough right?

"Come on Jake. Be a man" I breathed. I had to just do it and not think. Yeah. I closed my eyes and decided I would push a button. Either one. One to call her and one to bring up the menu. Leave it to fate. I pushed the bottom and opened my eyes.

It was ringing.

I shook my head. No, I shouldn't do this. I should hang up. She's not ready so I need to wait for her to call me instead. But what if she never calls me? What if she's waiting for me to call her?

With a sigh, I put the phone to my ear and waited. It rang three times and then she picked up. My breath caught in my throat and I thought for a minute I was going to have a heart attack. "Hello?"

Oh my God! Ok Jake, don't panic! Don't panic! It's ok. She has caller ID and she answered anyway. She knows it is me. "Hi Emma" I nearly whispered. I hope she heard me. I don't know if I can say it again.

"Hey Jake" she breathed just as quietly.

Ok. Now what. What do I say?

"How are you?" Oh God Jake, you are pathetic. Man up and apologize already.

"Fine" she said as if that question caught her off guard.

"Emma, I know you are mad at me still – and you have every right to be – but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything and I want to do whatever I can to make it up to you. Let me know what it will take to make it up to you. I love you more than I can say and it kills me that I hurt you. I hurt you and I can't live with myself. I don't want you to take me back, not if you don't want to, I just want to do everything I possibly can to make you whole again and know that you are going to be ok." And that's the truth and it always will be. If I'm not what you need then I'll step back and let someone else make you happy. That's all I want, for you to be happy.

Emma sighed and held my breath. I don't know what exactly I wanted for her to say, but whatever it was, I was dying to hear it. "Jake…"

…

Emma's Point of View

We all stood at the windows watching the plane jump from the ground into the air. I held my breath as if I would push him farther away with each exhale. But the plane still managed to vanish into the sky. Emily, Mom, Sam, and I were all standing in a line, squeezing each other's hands for support. I was close to falling over and if it weren't for two hands squeezing mine, I wasn't sure if I would still be alive.

Now I just had to look forward to April. I would see him again. I had to keep reminding myself that.

"He shouldn't have left so soon" I whispered.

Emily still heard. "He had to go" she whispered back. I'm sure Sam heard but he didn't say anything. He knew this was between sisters and nothing he said would comfort me the way Emily could.

"But only a few days after Christmas?"

Emily squeezed my hand tighter. "It's what he wanted" she said. And I couldn't fight because I knew that was true. Why should I fight when no one else was. It hurt Mom and Emily just as much. I don't need to make them suffer by crying any more than they do. At least not in front of them.

Mom wasn't taking it as hard as I had thought. However, Emily planned to stay with me for another week just in case. Also, we didn't want her to feel like she was being abandoned. Sam had to go back to La Push. Probably because of the pack. According to Emily, they haven't had as much trouble with the leeches since. However, Bella has been a problem. She's depressed – as usual – and they are getting worried. She didn't say who _they _ were, but I had an idea. None of the pack gives a damn about Bella except for one.

Xavier has been great. We've only gone on a few dates but he's proved to be a real gentleman and fiercely loyal. I told Mom about him of course. I think she was a bit upset that I wasn't really working things out with Jacob, but I think that she was also happy that I wasn't giving my heart away to one person at 17. Emily though, having full knowledge of the situation, wasn't too thrilled.

"Doesn't it hurt you at all?"

I knew what she meant. "Of course it does. Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe, like there are rocks were my lungs should be. But I can't let him ruin my life" I said with my back to her. If I would have faced her, she would have read my eyes and I would be caught.

"It hurts him a lot Emma. He isn't himself and you can just see that it's killing him slowly. His eyes are dark and he looks like he hasn't slept since" she said from her perch on my bed.

"Are you trying to guilt me into going back to him?" I snapped.

"Of course not. You're my sister and I want you to be happy. I'm just wondering how happy you can really be with someone who isn't your imprint. It's not normal and I know if it's hurting him it has to be hurting you too" she said.

_You'll never know how much._ I wasn't happy with Xavier. I've known that since that first date at the café. He's not meant to be with me, and yet I can't let go. Because if I do, then I'm admitting that Jacob will be the only one for me. And if that's true, he might be able to get away with another thing like this. He could hurt me again. And I'm scared.

I haven't told anyone, not even Emily, but the reason I won't take Jacob back isn't because I'm mad. I'm past being mad. No, I'm scared. I'm scared that he can do that again. He's so strong and powerful. He could kill me easily and what is there to hold him back? Not imprinting. He's already proved that that won't hold him back.

And it hurts much more that I let on. Some days I can't get up because there is just so much pressure on my chest. I've collapsed a few times to the ground when it got really bad. I wonder how long I'll be able to live with it. Maybe it will be better once I'm back in La Push and at least _close_ to him. If that would just take away some of the pain then I would be ok.

And these are the thoughts that have haunted me for a week. I've been worried sick about Takota because he's not allowed to have contact with us yet, but I can't stop thinking about Jacob. It's because Emily is here. If she wasn't I wouldn't be reminded constantly of the life I had back there.

And now it's time to go back. I have a day to make up my mind about what I want. Xavier and I are supposed to meet today at the movies. I'm going to break up with him, even if we aren't officially. He needs to know that I'm not going to be his.

I checked my hair in the mirror and grabbed my keys. Then I said a quick goodbye to Emily and Mom. They were hovering over a book with different bridesmaid dresses in it. I shivered and moved even quicker out of the house. I've already seen my fair share of wedding books and at the rate Emily is showing them to me, I won't be getting marries until I'm in my thirties. And I'll probably elope.

On the way to the movies, I was trying to decide if I should tell Xavier before or after the movie. Ultimately, I decided before. I didn't want to lead him on, and I didn't want him to try and pay for me if I was just going to leave him.

He was waiting for me in the parking lot. Xavier was leaning against his new car. He was pretty pumped about it. He told me what it was called but I honestly couldn't remember. All I knew was that it was black and had daily trips to the car wash.

"Hey Emma" he said and pulled me into a hug. I struggle out of his grasp and took a step back. His eyes looked angry. Not confused as I was expecting, but his eyes were aflame.

He said nothing so I started the _talk_. "Xavier, I'm sorry but I can't keep seeing you. I'm going home and I don't really see our relationship going anywhere in the near future. I'm very sorry. You're a very sweet guy and…"

"Shut up!" he shouted. I didn't know what was happening. It all happened so fast. Faster than when Jacob attacked me. But the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and my cheek was stinging as if an iron had just been held against it.

Xavier reached for my shirt and yanked me to my feet. His fierce grip wrinkled the color and stretched it beyond repair. "You're not going anywhere" he breathed into his face. His breath wasn't laced with alcohol the way I hoped it would have been, anything to explain this.

I was too in shock from his sudden metamorphosis into this demon to say anything.

His hand moved to my wrist and he squeezed it with such an intensity that I could feel my pulse. I didn't dare fight him. "You aren't leaving. You're staying right _here_! And you better. Your mom is still here, right? And alone?"

I got the message immediately.

"So you tell her you can't _bear_ to leave me. She'll understand. And you'll **stay**."

I didn't move.

Xavier's eyes grew darker and he shook me hard. "Answer me!"

"Ok" I whispered.

He nodded and the fire left his eyes. Then he smiled. "Come on now, let's catch that movie." I followed him into the theatre. People looked at us like any other couple. Some with love for our love. Other with jealousy. Could none of them see the pleading in my eyes? Could they not see the fear? Isn't it there? Or are they as glassy and frozen as I feel everywhere but my burning cheek?

…

Jacob's Point of View

We all waited at the airport. Sam was holding up a paper sign that said **EMILY** in big, bold letters. Seth held one of similar nature with Emma's name on it. I would have held it, but he gave me the death glare when I reached for it. Obviously, he's still mad at me.

I was nervous as hell. I haven't seen Emma in what feels like years. God this is awful! I hope she hasn't changed. I hope she still looks the same. But she'll look beautiful no matter what.

I just wanted to see her. I was worried. Yesterday, I hadn't felt right. I couldn't explain it. Something was just wrong and I couldn't explain it. Billy was fine and nothing was up with the pack so I just shrugged it off as nerves.

"The plane landed!" Seth exclaimed suddenly. Had they announced that? Or was it on the board that he's been watching like a hawk watches its prey? This was my first time at the airport and I wanted to get out as soon as possible. It was too crowded and stuffy. There were too many people bumping into me and I wanted to just get back to La Push.

We scanned the crowd in search of our two girls. I wanted to be the first to spot Emma. I wanted to take her in before anyone else could and really see my girl for the first time in a lifetime. I was getting desperate when Embry pointed to one of the escalators. Emily was on it with a smile. She ran to Sam and enveloped him in a huge hug. He dropped the sign and scooped her up into his arms. My eyes remained on the escalator. Where was Emma? Was she lost? Was she in the bathroom or something? Why hadn't Emily stayed with her sister?

A hand rested on my shoulder. "Jake…"

I turned with hopeful eyes to Emily. All the joy in her face had vanished but I still clung to that little ounce of hope. "Where is she Emily?" I breathed. My voice wouldn't break a whisper and I wasn't sure if she could hear me in this crowded place.

Emily shook her head. "She's not coming" she said.

If there was any part of me that hadn't died when I attacked Emma, it was just murdered. I couldn't breathe and I wasn't sure I wanted to. What was the point anyway?

Someone else, Seth I think, asked the question I didn't want to know the answer to.

Emily answered with the answer I didn't want to hear. I wanted to stick knives in my ears and tear until I was deaf. But it was too late and the words had already penetrated my brain. "She wants to stay with her boyfriend."

_Boyfriend_. Isn't that me? Doesn't the word imprint mean anything to anyone? How can she have a boyfriend? Doesn't it hurt to be away from me? Isn't it supposed to? What can _he_ offer her that I can't? She loved that day when I held her in my arms. I could see it written all over her face. She loved that moment. I make her feel safe. She told me that. So how can _he _make her feel any better?

Something isn't right. Fight or no fight, attack or no attack, imprinting is real and for life. Imprints don't chose to be away from their men. Something is wrong.

But she loves him. I wanted to vomit. She loves him enough to not get on a plane and see me. Just _see _me. She must love him.

But how can she?


	22. Confessions at a Funeral

Jacob's Point of View

The funeral was today. No one was their selves. Harry shouldn't have died this way. And we couldn't even tell most of the people at the funeral how he died. The scent was all over him when Seth, Leah, and Sue arrived at the hospital. The doctors said it was a heart attack but all three of them knew the truth. He was attacked. _It _ hadn't bit him, probably because he smells like a wolf, but the bloodsucker had snapped his neck.

Seth and Leah were a mess. Sam has taken them off patrol indefinitely and one of us is with them every day. Seth and Sue have taken it very hard. They are both so silent and lost in their grief. Leah is more of a bitch than ever. Of course, no one will say anything, or even fight with her. And that gets her even angrier. She wants to fight, but no one will fight back.

The pack was all dressed in black and we stood like wallpaper in one of the corners. We had already said our goodbyes and prayers. We had already talked to family. And now we just stood around, avoiding a glance at the coffin and wishing this hadn't happened. Because knowing that it did meant that we had slipped up. Our defenses weren't as strong as we had thought if a leech could kill someone under our noses. Everyone we thought we were protecting is now in danger. And we all know it.

Everything is tense and I'm trying to forget. At least for today.

Because today I can see Emma again. She may be mad at me, but Harry was her uncle or something along those lines. She wouldn't miss his funeral.

She was at the coffin. She hadn't changed like I hoped she hadn't. Like everyone else, she looked sad and just plain awful. Her eyes had dark circles around them and they were puffy and red. She had been crying. I wish I could pull her over and wrap my arms around her. She needed a friend.

She was dressed in a simple black dress. And yet, she looked beautiful. More beautiful than anyone in the room. No, it was wrong to think thoughts like these now. This is about Harry. And even if this may be my only chance to see her, this is his funeral and I owe him to be focused on him only.

Emma turned and was engulfed in a hug by Sue. Takota was missing from the Young family. He must have left for the military already. Maybe that's why Emma looks so broken. Or maybe it's something else. Maybe it's that _boy_.

It's him. I can feel it. There's something wrong with him. I should talk to her. I stepped forward, about to reach for her, but someone pulled me back. It was Sam. He was shaking his head at me. "Jake…"

I shook him off. "Something's wrong." And I didn't have to explain myself further because he understood. When an imprint is hurting, you don't keep her man away. And besides, I'm sure they've all seen how she's been acting so strange. It's a funeral, but her eyes keep glancing around. She looks like a frightened kitten. My kitten.

I made my way through the crowd and caught her glance. She looked away quickly and darted out the door and into an empty room. I followed, but it was difficult because of my size and the sheer amount of people packed into this little room.

"Excuse me" I called for what felt like the millionth time as I bumped into another person. I took one great leap and broke free of the crowd. The walk to the room Emma ran to was much easier without all the people in the way.

I opened the door and was relieved to see the room was empty except for Emma. She was sitting on an old couch that smelled like mothballs with her head in her hands. I tried to be as quiet as I could as I took a seat next to her. I sat on the edge of the couch and wouldn't relax just in case she made a run for it. She didn't run the way I had expected her too. She just sat there and sobbed into her hands every few seconds. I wanted to comfort her in some way, but all the things I thought of consisted of me touching her in some way and I don't think she would want me to even breathe on her. So we just sat in there in silence. My hands were itching to hold hers and she was crying softly.

"It'll be ok" I said softly. I hoped my voice would make up for my inability to hold her in my arms. It was killing me because I knew all I had to do was pick her up and she'd be ok. Maybe she would even smile. But I couldn't do that.

She shook her head and looked me dead in the eyes for the first time in what felt like years. What makeup she had put on this morning was all over her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. Her skin was paler and her cheeks seemed hollow. Was she not eating?

"What's the matter Emma? Talk to me" I pleaded.

Again she shook her head. "Everything is wrong" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked away and I grabbed her hands because I couldn't bear it anymore. She pulled lightly but I wouldn't let her go and eventually she stopped fighting. I heard the door open softly and then quickly close. I thanked God that Emma didn't seem to notice. She would've wanted to compose herself. She didn't need to do that for me. As much as it hurts, she doesn't have to hide the fact that she's been crying from me.

"Emma what's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's him" she said.

Who's him? Harry? Seth? Takota? Before I could ask she continued.

"It hurts but I can't… I can't…"

Was she talking about me? Did it hurt her as much as it was hurting me. I almost wanted to smile because she still missed me. But I didn't because obviously she was hurting, hurting bad. I gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"And my mom, she doesn't know. No one can help me" she said and suddenly broke into awful sobs that rocked her whole body. She bent at the waist and fell into my lap with the force of one of her sobs. I rubbed circles on her back and kept my other hand on hers. She was shaking bad.

"I can help Emma. I know I messed up and it's been hard on you. God, I still can't forgive myself. But I want to fix this. Emma I can help you. I can make all the pain go away." And I meant every word.

She sat up and leaned her head on me chest. I smiled, smelling her shampoo and remembering those days before _it_ happened when we would sit like this all the time.

"It's not you" she breathed and wiped at her eyes.

I ran my hand through her hair. "Who's hurting you Em?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. My mom…" And then she was silent, as if she had said too much.

I continued to run my hand through her hair and up and down her back the way I knew it relaxed her. "Shh. It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. It's alright."

Emma reached up and traced my lips with her fingers. I would have been in complete bliss if I hadn't caught the faint purple mark on her skin. I grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing me. Her eyes widened in alarm and she tried to cover her arm with the other but I wouldn't let her.

"What is this Emma?" I asked, turning her arm over in my hands. The mark was ugly and there were four of them. Some kind of power fell from them onto my skin. When I stared at them closer, they almost appeared to be…

"Who did it?" I growled.

Emma gave a fierce tug and I let her go so she wouldn't hurt herself. "I can't tell you Jake."

"Emma…"

"I wish I could!" she suddenly shouted. She leaped to her feet and began pacing. "I want to tell you so bad but I can't!"

"Then stay here" I told her. If she won't tell me who he is so I can kill him, then she can at least promise me that she won't be anywhere near him.

But she shook her head once again. "I can't. He won't let me. My mom…"

It all clicked. "It's that boy isn't it. Xavier or whatever. He did this to you didn't he!" I nearly yelled. Careful Jake, don't scare her again. She's the victim here. She needs support, not someone yelling at her.

"Please Jake" she begged and dropped to her knees in front of me. "You can't. I have to go back. I have to protect my mom" she cried. I saw the fear in her eyes. She was terrified of this guy. I wanted to rip him apart. And I couldn't promise that I wouldn't.

"I'm not letting you go back to him" I said.

"I _have_ to" she breathed.

The door opened again. I turned my head and saw Ms. Young. She smiled weakly at me. "Hello Jacob" she said. I nodded in response. I was still too angry to form any words on my lips. "Emma, we have to go" she said, turning back to her daughter.

I looked to Emma pleadingly, but she was already half way out the room and her back was to me.

"Emma!" I called just as the door was closing. She didn't even turn. She didn't come back to me. But I caught a glimpse of her shoulders shaking in sobs just before the door clicked shut.


	23. Going Home

He had told me to meet him at the theatre again. He didn't ask, he told me. It wasn't an option and I wasn't about to defy him. I'm not sure if he knows where I live, but I can't take that chance. I may be able to escape to La Push, but Mom can't. And I can't leave her here.

I missed Jake. For a second there, at the funeral, I had thought he had a plan. I thought he knew how to save me from this. But I was wrong. I still got on the plain to go back to Oregon and things didn't change. Except, Jacob has been calling me. He calls to check on me. Sometimes he tries to convince me to come back to La Push. But I can't go back and I think he's slowly starting to figure that out. I'm fine with him calling me. In fact, I love when he calls. He always keeps me from believing whatever lies Xavier has told me. He keeps me strong. But I warned him to only call me during the night. Xavier is never around me at night and I don't have to worry about him catching me talking to Jacob.

Tonight would be different. With what little power I had over Xavier, I tried to convince him to see the movie earlier. But he wouldn't have that. We were meeting at the theatre at nine. Jacob usually calls between nine and ten so that I'm not too tired in the morning. I was panicking on the way over.

Xavier was there. He was leaning up against his car the way he was the first time he hit me. I shivered and debated whether or not to lock the car doors and call the police. But what if he got away and he went after my mom? I couldn't risk that. He would go after her. He's insane and has nothing to stop him.

I turned off my car and stepped out. The air outside was much colder than I thought it would have been. I shivered from both nerves and the frigid air. Something about the way he stood there made me think that tonight would be different. His jaw was firmly set and his eyes were bloodshot.

I said nothing as I approached. "Hey ugly" he called. I didn't even flinch. He reached out and I recoiled. This made him angry. His nostrils flared and his eyes grew wide. In one quick move, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I gasped as he pressed down on previous bruises.

My gaze flickered down. What could I possibly do? Fight him? He wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I've been lucky so far. All he's done is hurt me. He hasn't raped me or even tried to. It's only physical and mental abuse.

The slap came unexpectedly. I turned my head away, fearing another. "What's that?" he asked. I looked down to see him pointing to me pocket. It was glowing and I just began to feel it vibrating against my leg.

It was Jacob. "It's nothing" I whispered. Xavier spun his leg behind mine and swiped my feet out from under me. I feel to the ground and my head hit the concrete hard. My vision turned black and fuzzy for a second.

Without asking again, he stuck his hand in my pocket and pulled my phone out. "Who is this Jacob guy?" he growled at me. His eyes were dark and I scanned the parking lot, looking for anyone to help me. There was no one. The movie had already started and they were all inside.

Xavier stepped on my stomach to hold me where I was and answered my phone. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped and prayed Jacob would say something to save me. Perhaps that he was my brother. I never told Xavier what his name was.

"Hello?" he snapped.

Jacob's Point of View

Something was wrong the minute she answered the phone. Because it wasn't her voice that answered. It was a boy's. "Who is this?" I asked in panic.

"Why don't you tell me who you are Jacob" he snapped. I heard a grunt in the background that had to be Emma.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted. "You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you!"

The boy laughed. "Will see about that" he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I wanted to yell and scream, but he had already hung up. I jumped out of my room and raced out of the house. I was a wolf before I even left the porch.

"Jacob!"

"Jacob?"

"Jacob!"

My brothers' voices filled my head. I wanted to drown them all out and focus on getting to Emma, but I'd need their help. "Emma is in trouble!" I screamed. I was already over the border of Washington. I didn't know how long Emma would have. I had to get there **now**.

I could hear the pack's reactions to what I had heard on the phone. "Jacob, be careful. Don't kill the boy. She'll be in more trouble if you do."

I growled and pushed myself harder. Emma needed me. He was hurting her, I could feel it. "No promises" I breathed.

"Jake!" the others called. They were close behind. Good, they could help clean up what's left of that Xavier guy when I'm done with him!

"Jacob! Be smart" Sam warned.

I broke through to Portland. I was beginning to smell her. There was blood. I could smell it. This only enraged me further. It was becoming more difficult to stay hidden as the trees thinned out. But at this point, I didn't care. My Emma needed me and I was going to be there for her.

_I'm coming Emma, just hold on_.

Emma's Point of View

It was worse than ever before. He was relentless. I don't know what Jacob said to him, but he was more angry than I've ever seen him. "Please! Stop!" I begged.

He wouldn't stop though. His fist pounded into my stomach and I gasped to breathe. But he wouldn't stop. I was coughing and twisting under his grip on me. He punched at old bruises. I screamed out from the pain. And then he hit me harder. "You say nothing!" he growled. He sounded almost animal.

No, it was an animal. My head twisted to the trees and Xavier took this as an opportunity to land his fist in my jaw. But I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips. "Jacob" I breathed.

Xavier didn't hear me, because if he would have he would have prepared himself for the attack. A giant russet wolf burst from the trees and pounced on Xavier. I rolled out of the way. There were more pairs of eyes staring at me from the trees. I smiled at them, my family.

Jacob was tearing Xavier to shreds. His claws ripped into him similar to the way they had me. Only, in a different way. This rage was targeted directly at Xavier. There was blood on his paws and Xavier was screaming. His eyes were wide and pleading.

I stood shakily and made a slow approach towards Jacob. "Jacob" I called but my voice was only a whisper. I tried again. "Jacob!" This time, the large wolf's head turned to me. "Stop" I said.

He whimpered softly.

I shook my head. "It's not worth it. He's not worth it" I said and glared at Xavier. Jacob reluctantly stepped back and left Xavier shaking in the cold. I stepped closer and stepped over his shoulders. All of the anger in his eyes was gone. He looked so weak, the way I assumed I had looked when he attacked me. I frowned. I took one quick move and grabbed his head between my hands. Then I slammed it back as hard as I could into the pavement. He groaned and his eyes began to close. I repeated the move and he blacked out.

"There," I said, "He won't remember anything".

I stepped back into the comfort of Jacob's warm fur. He nuzzled me with his nose and I smiled. However, his eyes looked sad and he licked at one of the wounds on my cheek. "It'll heal" I promised. Then I leaned in closer to Jacob's ear. "And I'm sorry."

He licked my neck and I smiled. "I've missed you" I breathed. "And I want to go home."

…

No one is exactly sure what happened to Xavier. Sam assures me that he was picked up by the police (the boys called as concerned citizens who witnessed a man doing drugs in the theatre parking lot). And with him blabbering about being attacked by a horse sized wolf, I'm sure he's been arrested for drug use. The few scratches he had could be classified as self-destructive or from a bar fight. He would never get near my mom. That much I was sure of. Because if he wasn't in a jail cell somewhere, he was absolutely terrified of Jacob and the pack.

I begged and pleaded with the boys not to tell my mom about had happened. I didn't want her to know that I had been so weak. And I didn't want her to know that I put up with it because I wanted to protect her. So they agreed to keep it quiet. Mom was thrilled that I was going back to La Push. As much as she loves me, I think she's dying for a few days without teenage drama. And she still loves Jacob.

In fact, she nearly flew out of the house when she saw Jacob drive up with the boys to pick me up. I followed her out of the house and laughed silently. Sam, as a loyal brother-in-law, intercepted Mom and began to introduce her to the rest of the pack. This left Jake and I alone.

He was leaning up against his car. The boys had run back to La Push and pretended to drive up just to take me home. When Jake leans against his car, he doesn't look like Xavier. He looks confident and completely at ease, as if he just wants somewhere to lean and his car just happened to be there. I couldn't help smiling.

"Hey Jake" I said and pressed my cheek to his chest. He wrapped his warm arms around me. I've missed this so much. I sighed in perfect content and security.

"How are you?" he asked and nuzzled his head into my neck. I sighed deeply and smiled even brighter. His hair tickled my cheek. I could feel his eyes on my wrist. I rolled my sleeve down so he could see. The bruises were turning yellow as they healed.

"I'm getting there" I promised.

Jacob leaned down and kissed my bruises. And they felt better. They didn't hurt at all. All I could feel was the lovely tingly sensation of Jacob's lips on my skin. "When we're back home, I want you to tell me everything. And I want you to show me everything" he said.

I nodded. "I will. I want you to know. I want you to make it all go away."

He reached down and gently grabbed my chin in his calloused hand. He pulled my face up so our eyes locked. "I will" his eyes promised me.

I smiled and tucked my head into the space between his neck and shoulder. We fit together like puzzle pieces. We are made for each other.

"Are you still…"

"All is forgiven" I whispered.

Jacob shook his head. I could feel it. But I couldn't ask him what he meant because I could sense someone's eyes on me. It was my mom. I turned and smiled and walked into her arms. "I'm going to miss you. Will you be ok without me?"

"Of course I will!" she laughed. "You know I'm not completely incapable without you guys." She hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. "And you're a terrible cook anyway."

"Mom!" I gasped.

She only laughed at me. "Oh you know it's true. Good luck Jacob. You'll be eating pasta for the rest of your life." I couldn't help but blush at her indication that Jacob and I would be together for life. Could she sense that we are more than lovers? Is it that obvious? Then good. I don't want anyone else to think they ever have a chance with me or Jake. We are both taken forever.

"I love you Mom" I said and hugged her one last time.

"I love you too sweetie. Make sure you call me when you get there."

I nodded and climbed into Jacob's car. We were parked on the driveway so we were the last in the long line of cars. We had the whole car to ourselves and plenty of hours to catch up. I was glad we were driving. And I knew exactly what I wanted to ask him first. "Jacob, what happened back there? Why did you shake your head?"

"Because you shouldn't be forgiving me" he said without taking his eyes off the road. "I'm just as bad as that bastard. I did exactly what he did. And I deserve exactly his fate. Don't let me get away scot-free. I'm a monster too."

I shook my head and had he not seemed so upset, I would have laughed. "You have it all wrong Jake. Sure I was angry with what you did. And yes, I'm upset that you could lose your temper and actually hurt me." He frowned and recoiled as if I had lashed out and hit him. "But don't ever say you are like him. You respect me. You care for me. You've never pushed me. You've never threatened me. You were just angry."

"Don't undermine what I did" he said suddenly. "I attacked _you_. Emma you are my soul and my reason for existing. My chest has been hurting every second I haven't seen you." He grabbed my hand for good measure and pressed it to his chest. I could feel his heart beating and it was the most beautiful feeling I've ever felt. I wanted to keep my hand on his chest but I reluctantly removed it so he could drive.

"But I forgive you because for some reason I trust you. And I can't live without you anymore. It hurts too much and it's too scary" I admitted.

"Scary?" Jake asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest self-consciously. "I'd be lying if I said I was the only girl who could go through an abusive relationship without being shaken."

Jacob was silent beside me. I turned to stare out the window. "It's strange when someone has their hands on you with complete intensions to hurt you. All you can see is that rage. And when they're hurting you, it's like they are pressing you into a little ball. You don't matter at all. You're nothing. No one can save you and no one is coming to save you. You are alone. And in your head, you believe that this is the best you'll ever get. The only one who will ever love you is the one that hurts you."

I gripped the edge of the seat in panic as Jake swerved off of the road. He put on the hazards and turned towards me. His eyes were milky chocolate and full of more emotion than I thought they could ever hold. He opened his arms and I crawled into them. Jake engulfed me in his strong arms and held me against his warm chest. He rested his chin on my head. "Don't you ever think that" he whispered in my ear. "Any boy in this world would be lucky to have you. You are beautiful. You're smart. You are strong. And you are the only girl I'll ever want."

I tilted me head up and smiled. In his eyes I could see so much hope and warmth. I wanted that warmth to be mine. I wanted him to be mine. I couldn't bear being so far away from him. Not taking another second to decide, I jumped up and captured Jacob's lips. He jumped at first in surprise and then pushed fiercely against my lips. He easily captured my lower lip in his and sucked on it gently. I sighed, missing the feeling of his lips on mine. He pulled away after a second. I was a little upset but I didn't want to rush. We'd have plenty of time for kissing once we got back to La Push.

Jacob pulled back onto the road. I smiled seeing how his lips were twisted into a giant smile. He didn't stop grinning the entire way home. And neither did I.


	24. Whispers in the Dark

Jacob's Point of View

Emma begged and pleaded with Sam, Seth, and then me to tell Emily for her. We refused and she became more desperate. She even branched out to Paul who seemed extremely uncomfortable and also refused. I felt extremely guilty for not helping my girl out, and paired with her puppy dog eyes, I was close to breaking. The guys knew I was weak so they settled a deal with her. And that's why we are sitting in the living room while she tells Emily about Xavier. They had been in there for about an hour and we've heard lots of crying.

I was sitting sandwiched between Quill and Embry on the couch with head between my knees. Embry patted my back. "It'll be alright Jake" he said.

I shivered even though I wasn't at all cold. "She's crying. I can hear it. She's been crying so much" I said. I could hear Emma through the walls. "Why hadn't I been there? I could have protected her. I knew something was wrong."

"You couldn't have known" Seth said. We were on speaking terms again now that he knew what Xavier had done to her. I didn't look so bad compared to that jerk. "And if you would have, she wouldn't have gone with you. She wanted to protect her mom. She wouldn't have gone with you anyway."

I sat up and leaned back on the couch with my hands over my eyes. "But I could have done _something_. I could have attacked that guy and kept him away from her."

The door cracked open and everyone in the room sat up. Emily walked out with Emma, clutching her arm as if she was going to disappear. Both of them had puffy, red eyes. Any makeup they had been wearing was washed clean off with their tears.

I stood up and Emma raced into my arms. I lifted her up and swung her around in my arms. "Not so bad" I whispered.

She nodded. "Not so bad."

I heard the front door open and a few footsteps before it closed again. I glanced out the window to see everyone sitting on the porch and talking. "Come on upstairs with me" I said and lead her up the staircase to her room. I closed the door behind us so we could talk.

"Show me" I said and she understood what I meant immediately. She shimmied out of her sweater so that she was only wearing her tank top. It was worse than I had thought. Each arm was covered in yellowing bruises. Some were round like fists; others were shaped like fingers. I tried to control my rage at knowing that he had grabbed her. He had hurt her. Some guy had put his hands on my girl. I clenched my fists and maintained my distance so I wouldn't scare her.

"Jake…" She looked so timid and weak sitting there on her bed. It looked like it was ready to swallow her. Did she look like this when he hurt her? I'm going to kill him.

"Where else?" I choked out.

"My stomach" she said and pulled her shirt up a little. There was an ugly purple mark from the last night. The last night _anyone_ will ever touch her.

"I'll be right back" I said. I went to the bathroom and dug through the medical cabinet until I found the cooling cream that Emily uses with us when we get hurt patrolling. I brought it back to Emma. "This should help" I said. I sat down on the bed next to her and held her arm gently. She sighed when I brought the cream to her skin. I smiled, glad to actually be able to help her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked when I started on her other arm.

She nodded. "You can ask me anything."

I sighed, trying to figure out the best way to ask her my question. I desperately wanted to know, but if it was what I thought (and hoped to God hadn't happened) then I'm not too sure how to help her. I mean, what could I say? How could I possibly make her feel better? You can't put a cream on that. Nothing will give it back.

And I wanted to be her first.

I bit my lip hard until I tasted blood. Somehow that made me feel better.

"Did he touch you?"

Emma turned me head with her soft, little hands. I wanted to look brave for her, let her know that she could tell me whatever had happened, but I was scared of the answer. I didn't want to think of that ever happening to Emma. No, that couldn't happen to her.

"He didn't rape me" she said softly. All the weight slipped off my shoulders. I wanted to smile but there was still another question I had to ask.

"Did he try to?"

This time she wouldn't look me in the eyes and I knew that answer. I looked away as well and began to shake. "He tried to pull my shirt off" she admitted timidly. "But I hit him back. That was the only time I ever hit him back and he was furious. But he didn't try that again."

I scooped Emma up in my arms and crushed her to my chest. "I want to stay like this forever. Then no one can hurt you. I'll hold you like this forever and no one will ever come near. You'll be safe" I whispered, fighting tears. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong for her. I had to be.

"You always keep me safe Jake" she said and snuggled into my chest.

I nodded for her sake. I would always keep her safe. I was just so mad at myself that I had let someone slip by me and hurt her. Never again.

"Alright," I said and put her back down on the bed, "I need to finish healing you."

She didn't laugh even though what I said sounded so silly. We have that connection. She understands that I need to do this to make up for not being there. Because if I couldn't stop it from happening, I would fix it. I would make it better.

I looked up into her eyes for a silent ok and she gave it to me. I rolled her shirt up only enough to see the bruise. She was beautiful, her hips were perfectly wide and I could see her hip bones. I couldn't help myself and reached out to touch them. Immediately, I looked up to make sure I wasn't pushing her. Her eyes were closed with a grin on her lips. Her lips parted and she let out a small smile. I smiled.

"This is going to be a little cold" I warned her and pressed the cream and my hands on her stomach. She squirmed a little from the cold but smiled.

I didn't want to, but I rolled her shirt down. There would be plenty of time for that later, our lives in fact. And that made me smile ever more. "Thanks Jake" she said and leaned down to kiss my lips. I grinned and licked her lower lip. She pushed closer to me and I licked her lip, asking for permission. She readily gave it to me and parted her lips. My tongue explored her mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. I won. I think she let me, but I didn't care.

Reluctantly, I pulled away because I could feel her gasping for air. I could have kept going, but I didn't want her to pass out on me. That would be hard to explain.

When she got enough air, she gave me one more quick kiss before settling in my arms. I think I almost liked holding her better than kissing her. Almost. My arms wrapped around her in a strong embrace. Her skin was cold and I tried my best to warm her. I liked having her in my arms. No one can hurt her here. She's here. She's home with me. And I won't lose her again.

"I wish you never would have left" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad I did" she said catching me completely off guard. "If I hadn't, I don't think I would have been able to forgive you as easily."

Yeah, but… Emma sighed and curled up in my chest. Her head rested on my chest and her hand reached up and locked in my hair. I laughed and rubbed her shoulder. "Tired?"

"Mhm" she yawned.

I kissed her temple. "Go to sleep. You've had a long few weeks."

Her eyes opened and closed as she fought off sleep. She looked up at me with a sleepy smile on her face and then succumbed to sleep. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair a few times and just stared into space. How could I be so lucky?

…

Emma's Point of View

It was dark. Very dark. I couldn't see anything and yet I was sure there was nothing around me. I was completely alone. I shivered and tried to stand. This proved much more difficult when I couldn't see. After a few stumbles, I made it to my feet and felt around me. There was nothing.

Except for a pair of soft lips on my cheek.

I jumped and reached for the person they belonged to. There was no one there. I shivered even more. "Who's there?" I called.

"Emma" a voice whispered. It sounded like Jake, but farther away and hollow.

"Jake?" I called desperately into the silence.

"Emma," he sounded closer now. "Emma I love you."

"You're ugly!"

Once again, I jumped and this time I fell to the ground. The voice sounded just like Xavier and he was so close. "Jake help!" I screamed. The bruises on my skin erupted in fire. He was hurting me. I reached out and punched. My fist landed in the air. He wasn't here.

My arms stretched out the opposite way, reaching for Jake. He wasn't hear either. "Jake?" I cried into the emptiness.

"Emma, I love you."

"You're stupid!"

"You're my imprint." A cold kiss landed on my temple, as if I had been kissed by a ghost.

"Help me Jake" I cried and reached out desperately. I wanted to escape this darkness.

"No one would ever want you" Xavier whispered into my ear.

There was a new voice. The voice of a child I recognized from kindergarten. "Little baby Emma" he taunted.

"You can't play with us" a little girl whispered next to me.

"Emma's poor. She's already working."

"You're worthless. No one will ever love you!"

I pulled my knees up to my chest, pressing my forehead to my knees and wrapping my arms around them to block out the voices.

"I love you Emma." Another kiss.

"I'm all you'll ever get!"

"You're my love."

I shook my head as the air got colder. "Stop the voices. Protect me" I pleaded to Jake's voice.

"Who would ever want you? You're worthless."

"I'll always love you" he whispered in my ear,

"Then stop the voices! Make them go away!" I screamed.

"No one really loves you."

"I love you."

"Just go. Go away. Make it stop. Protect me. Help me" I pleaded with nothing.

"I love you!" And he kissed me on the cheek.

And then I collapsed in pain as it felt like someone kicked me in the side. "You deserve worse!"

The voices repeated and began to blend to together. I could no longer distinguish who was who. All I knew was someone was kissing me and the other was pinching my arm. I was sweating and twisting away from the pinching and moving towards the kissing.

I could feel breath on both of my cheeks and the kissing and pinching stopped. I breathed heavily and waited. I knew the voices would be back they wouldn't leave me.

But there was nothing but the cold air, the black, and the silence. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I was alone. I almost wished the voices would return so that there was something in this abyss.

The breath returned on my cheeks. Both were warm and haunting.

"I love you." My eyes widened. It was Xavier.

So that meant Jake would say…

I bit my cheek hoping above all that I wouldn't hear him say it. I couldn't bear to hear him say it. I could shun Xavier's comments and their sting. But I couldn't ignore Jake's voice.

It was quiet and the breath on my left cheek was vanishing slowly. Xavier was leaving. Jake's breath was still warming my other cheek. And then there was nothing on my left. Nothing at all.

I pair of lips pressed up against my ear. "Imprints" he whispered. That was all I needed to hear.

My eyes opened. The darkness was gone. Jacob lay beneath me, breathing deeply. His strong arms were wrapped around my stomach. His breath was hitting the top of my head.

I traced his bicep. It was strong and warm. I smiled, glad to have him. Jacob's eyes flittered open. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you" he breathed.

And I believe him.


	25. Choosing

"Get up! Emma! Wake up! We have to go!" Someone was shaking me and being quite too loud.

"No we don't" I groaned and rolled over, trying to escape whoever it was that wouldn't leave me alone.

"Emma! You promised me you'd come with today!"

I sat bolt upright in bed and almost smacked Emily in the head. "That's _today_?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes Emma! We have to go now! I only have two months left and I don't even have the bridesmaids dresses picked out! Let's go!"

Never in my life have I seen Emily freak out. When we were little, she was always the calm one. She never made a fuss out of anything and I hardly ever saw her cry. In fact, the only time I can remember was when our dad died. She's always been my rock and dependable for stability.

Now, however, she's starting to scare me.

I flung myself out of bed and grabbed whatever clothes I could get my hands on. "How much time do I have?" I shouted to Emily as she made her way out of my room.

"Ten minutes. Hurry!" she called back.

I tripped on my pants as I was trying to brush my hair while finding my socks. And when I landed face first on the floor, I found my phone. "One new message" I read.

It was from Jake. _Hey baby :) What are you up to today? Wanna go somewhere?_

I texted back while I was brushing my teeth with my other hand. _Not a good time. Late for Emily's dress fitting. Text you if I can._ Emily was already out the door when I was pulling on my shoes. I sprinted out to the car with my coat half on and jumped in just as she was going to pull out.

"I am _so _sorry" I gasped as I pulled my seatbelt on.

Emily's eyes were focused on the road, but she smiled anyway. "I'm sorry making you rush. I'm just nervous and I want everything to go well. And with everything that's been going on around here, it's been kind of hard to get this stuff done."

I shrank in my seat. "Sorry for that too."

Emily laughed and reached for my hand. I squeezed hers and then released it so she could drive. It was raining and she needed both her hands. "It's not your fault. It's more of this stupid leech stuff than anything. I can't tell you how hard it has been to get the guys fitted for their suits. If they're not patrolling, then they are at school or actually hunting one of the leeches" she said.

I nodded. The boys picked up the scent of a leech not too long ago and ever since, they've been on high alert. I'm surprised that one of them isn't following us right now. Sam is more relaxed with Emily, but as Jake puts it, "I just got you back and I am **not** letting you out of my sight again". I've been under house arrest ever since they caught its scent. It's straight to school and then straight home with Jake who patrols the house once before relaxing. And even then, he tenses up every time he hears anything outside.

Jake texted me again. _Haha. Good luck. Emily freaked out with us. I can't imagine how she'll be with you. Love you lots!_

_Love you too Jake :), _ I responded and slipped my phone back into my pocket before Emily saw. I didn't want to be texting on one of her special days leading up to her special day. Oh God, what if she cries? I don't know what to say to her. I've never been a maid of honor before, or even a bridesmaid. What am I supposed to say?

I noticed Emily had calmed quite a bit and wasn't gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles anymore. I followed her glance and saw a tiny little boutique being swallowed by a mass of gnomes, tiny trees, and strange, glass orbs.

"This is the place" Emily answered my unspoken question with a smile.

"Oh… ok" I tried to sound happy. This certainly wasn't the place I had expected. Emily had described it as quaint. I was expecting a small, family run business, but not the gnomes. Or the crystal balls. I expected this to be the home of a fortune teller, not a bridal shop.

Nevertheless, Emily seemed happy to be here so I put on my best smile and followed her in.

It wasn't as bad on the inside. Clearly it was a family run business. A woman with thick smile lines and greying dark hair met us at the door. A little girl with chocolate hair hid behind the woman's skirt and smiled at us. She had a veil in front of her eyes and I couldn't tell how old she was.

"Hello Emily!" the woman greeted and pulled my sister into a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well" Emily said, beaming. I wasn't sure if it was because she was happy to be able to check something off her wedding list or because she really was happy to see this woman again. I hoped it was the first because she kind of freaked me out.

"Come right this way and I'll get you a room" she said and led us to the back of the house. The whole house was lined with racks of dresses in all different colors and designs and fabrics. How could anyone live in this house? Especially that little girl.

She led us into what I assumed was once a living room because a kitchen was on the right. There was a little dressing room set up with a tri-cornered mirror next to it. And then there were racks and racks just waiting for dresses. There was also a really old couch that I pretty much collapsed on as soon as the lady was gone. I was beyond tired.

"Is this for real?" I asked Emily as she began shuffling through one of the racks.

"I know. The house is a little strange, but the dresses here are really nice and I wanted to see if I could find one I like for the bridesmaids before I shop through some designer."

I nodded although she didn't see me because she had her head stuck in a rack. "Would you like some help?"

"I would love some" her muffled voice came from behind a layer of fabric.

I moved to the opposite wall and started scanning each dress. "What kind of theme do you want for the wedding?"

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather it be simple than over the top."

"What about colors? Is there any color you can't stand or just have to have?"

Emily looked up with a dead serious expression. "No orange. I don't care how beautiful the dress is. No orange."

I nodded but she kept staring at me. I guess she wanted verbal assurance. "Alright, no orange" I agreed. Emily smiled and disappeared behind another rack. "Is there any color you like?"

"I like red. Red or a really light blue" she called. I hadn't realized she had moved across the room. How was she moving so fast? I hurried past some racks and tried to catch up. There were so many dresses. And once I had moved into the next room, I felt like I was drowning in fabric. There was a lot of pink, and much to Emily's horror, orange. I had only found one dress so far. It was red with a knee length, poufy skirt, a tight bodice, and about three inch sleeves. I liked it, but it was Emily's opinion that mattered.

I took a quick glance at Emily who was toting four dresses herself. I decided to be less picky. Emily could be the choosy one.

"So are you nervous?" I asked as we picked over a rack together.

Emily shrugged. "A little because I want everything to go perfectly. But then, I always knew Sam and I would marry, so I'm not too worried about the actual wedding part. I just can't wait to be married."

"To be Mrs. Uley" I added with a light nudge. Her smile grew and so did mine. I was so glad to see my sister happy. For once she's not worrying about mom, Takota, or me. I hope she stays this happy forever. "What about the honeymoon? Did Sam tell you where you're going?"

Emily sighed and grabbed a green dress of the rack. I made a mental note to pick up any dresses of that color as well. "No. He says that if I get to choose all the wedding details, he gets to choose the honeymoon details. And so of course I told him that he could help. But he was adamant that he keep the honeymoon a secret from me" she explained.

I nodded. "What about the," I glanced around to make sure we were alone, "pack?"

Emily leaned in closer to me. "Jake is Beta so he is going to take over while we are gone. Sam doesn't think anything will be happening. The leeches have mostly cleared out since the Cullens left. And he hopes that they'll catch the one that's been hanging around the reservation."

I stopped. "Wait, the leech is here? Jake told me that they had only caught its scent. He didn't say it was actually in the res."

Emily bit her lip and continued to go through the dresses. I wanted to press her for more details, but I would have to yell at Jake later. This is Emily's day. I can't ruin it for her. I have been absent for most of the planning so far so I have to remain dedicated to this.

When we got back to the room, we had a grand total of twenty dresses. They were all different colors and styles. There was no pattern between them, which was going to make deciding so much harder. I hope Emily has some idea of what she wants because I don't know what I should tell her if she wants my opinion. Our styles are so different when it comes to dresses.

"Alright, go try these on" Emily said and shoved half a dozen dresses into my hands. I didn't bother arguing and made my way into the dressing room. I picked my favorite and tried that one on first. It was light blue, mid-thigh length, lightly sequined in the skirt and was sleeveless.

Emily didn't like it as much as I did. She also didn't like the first fifteen that I tried on. I didn't say anything but I was getting nervous. Sure Emily could always find a dress somewhere else, I didn't even like this place that much, but she hasn't liked anything about any of the dresses.

It was the last dress and I hand my fingers crossed that Emily liked something about this one so we could at least narrow down our search. This one was two layers. The bottom layer was pale blue and the top was a sky blue color. There was a pale blue ribbon on the hip and no straps. The dress went down to my knees. It was very simple and yet beautiful in the way it hung. I crossed my fingers one more time and stepped out of the dressing room.

Emily just stared at me for a few seconds without making a sound. The only thing she actually did say was asking me to spin around. And when I was facing her again, her hands were covering her mouth. "Do you like it?" I asked, nervous for her answer.

Emily only nodded her head. "This is the one" she whispered.

It was as if the woman and her daughter materialized by those words. She hugged Emily and nearly stripped the dress off of me to order more for the wedding. And as soon as it was off, she snatched it from me and took it to her computer.

"I'm so happy for you Emily" I said as I pulled out of the parking lot. For some reason, Emily insisted that I drive home.

"Thanks for coming with Em. I'll be sure to return the favor someday" she said with a wink.

"Emily" I said and playfully nudged her. I slowed down to a stop at a red light and peered out ahead. Off to the right, near the edge of the beach, I saw something bright hovering in the air. "Hey Emily?"

"Hmm?" she said with a lazy smile.

"What's that over there?" I asked and pointed to the object. She only smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "What's going on Emily?"


	26. Pretty Little Pink Papers

I squinted as the light turned green at that floating pink thing. And now that I was driving again, I saw that there were a few of them lining the street. Someone was holding each of them. "Seriously Emily, what's going on?" I slowed down, because there was no one behind me, so I could get a better look at those pink things.

"I don't know" Emily said with a little shrug.

"Liar" I muttered. As we got closer, I slowed down even more and I began to recognize the tan guy holding the pink paper. "Seth?"

I slowed to a stop and rolled down Emily's window. "Seth? What are you doing?" I called.

He said nothing but smiled at me and did a little twist with his sign. So I looked down and noticed that there were bold, black letters on the pink paper. _Emma_, it said.

"Took you long enough" Seth teased.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's with the sign?"

Seth looked down as if he forgot that he was even carrying one. "Oh, right." And then he flipped the sign over for another message. _ Keep driving_.

"You couldn't have just told me?"

Seth gave Emily a look and she nudged me elbow. I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine. Bye Seth." I rolled the window back up and started driving again. But I didn't go fast because I caught the sight of another pink sign.

"Hello Quill" I called as I rolled down the window. He nodded and held his sign up higher because I couldn't see it before. _Will you…_

Quill flipped his sign as Seth had. "Keep driving" I laughed and said another goodbye.

"So what's going on here Emily? I've got _Emma, will you_. What comes next? What's going on here?"

Emily laughed. "You're not very patient Em. Just keep driving and you'll figure it out" she said.

I sighed and kept driving. We were very close to the beach now. In fact, the street was beginning to blend with the sand. The sky was grey, but from what I could see of the ocean, it would still be a beautiful day to walk along the sand. Maybe I would when we get back.

That is, if these signs don't lead me to the next state. What the heck is going on? I hoped it was what I thought it might be, but that seemed pretty improbable. I was more surprised that these were for me and not Emily. This seemed like something Sam might do for his bride-to-be.

I caught sight of the next one. It was Embry holding this one. _Go…_ That's all I got. And before I could even roll down the window, he flipped his sign over. "Keep driving, I know" I laughed and didn't even slow down. I just waved to Embry and continued on.

I almost drove past the next sign because I was so busy trying to figure out why someone was taking the time to make these signs and have me drive by them. I slammed on the brakes sending both Emily and I flying forward until our seatbelts stopped us. When I rolled down the window, Sam had taken two steps back. "I'm not sure I want you driving anymore" he said.

"I just got a little distracted" I admitted.

"Which is why Emily should be driving" he shot back with a smile.

Emily reached out and slapped his arm. "Leave her alone Sam" she laughed.

While the two of them were chatting, I leaned forward and read Sam's sign. _To…_

I sighed and Sam smiled at me. "I think you know what to do now" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Keep driving" I laughed. I was about to keep driving but Emily reached for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Sam helped her down and pulled her into his arms. "This is where I get out" she said and closed the door behind her.

"You're leaving me?" I asked. I was a little scared to keep going on my own. I had no idea what to expect and I wanted her there. She's my best friend after all.

"Sorry Em. But don't worry, you're almost there" she assured me. I nodded and waved goodbye. And then I was on my way to the last sign. It was beginning to rain so I flipped on the lights and the wipers. The rain was coming down fast and I was losing sight of the pink sign. I was squinting when I finally pulled over.

Because of the rain, I couldn't read the sign or see who was holding it. I stepped out of the car and moved towards the sign. I was soaked within seconds. The rain was cold and chilled my skin. I shielded my eyes with my hand and squinted into the rain.

"Jake?" I asked. He stepped closer so I could see him. He was drenched as well.

"Hey Em" he smiled.

I smiled as well. "What's going on here?" I laughed.

"You'll just have to read my sign" he said and held it up for me to see.

_Prom_.

_Emma will you go to prom…_

"Jake?" I gasped.

"Hang on" he said and flipped his sign as well. He read it for me, and it was a good thing he did because I could hardly see with the rain and my blurry eyes. "Will you go to prom with me?" he asked.

I didn't even have to think. I jumped up and tackled him. Jake stumbled but quickly caught his balance. "Absolutely yes!" I said and kissed him straight on the lips. Jake smiled into the kiss and kissed me back hungrily and powerfully.

"I love you" he whispered huskily in my ear. I had never heard his voice get this way. I loved it.

"I love you too. So much" I breathed.

"We're going to need to get you a dress" he laughed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my head back with laughter.

"That's going to be difficult. Do you want to help with this?"

Jacob nodded rather enthusiastically. "Of course I do."

"You're incredible" I told him and pecked his lips. "And very creative. But I think there was one flaw to your way of asking me."

His eyebrows creased. "What is it?"

I glanced down at his hand that was still holding the poster. "The marker bled off and now I have your handprint in black marker on my thigh."


	27. Bella Drama

There is no doubt in my mind that I am going to fail out of school. Ever since I got back, I've been drowning in homework and trying to catch up. And that was months ago. Emily hasn't seen my grades, so I have a few months to get them up. But the pressure is starting to get to me. In gym, I was so worried about building my participation grade that I tripped and fell face first on the volley ball court. All eyes were on me, including my teacher's. I could just feel the disapproving shake of her head. Jacob pulled me to my feet and made sure to pass to me as frequently as possible so I had some hope of making a recovery and passing gym.

In study hall I was ready to collapse. I crossed my arms and laid my head down on them. My eyes were just about to close when I felt something sharp hit my arm. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. There was a paper airplane on my desk and across the room, Jacob mouthed a quick apology.

I opened the note that had been hastily folded. _What's up? You look tired._

I quickly scribbled back a reply. _I am. School's going to be the death of me. Could you tutor me in chem? I miss having you sit next to me :(_

I tried my best to fold on the same lines and created an identical copy of his paper plane. But I couldn't throw as well as he can and it landed on the empty desk to his. Jacob smiled at me and reached for the paper. No wonder why I'm not passing gym.

I wanted to fall asleep, but I had to wait for Jacob to throw the paper back. Stifling a yawn, I caught the paper ball Jacob threw in midflight. _You suck at throwing babe :) And of course I'll tutor you! I can't believe she moved everyone's seats. She hasn't cared all year and all of sudden she's uptight about the rules. She probably got yelled at. _

_Probably_, I wrote back. _I'm going to take a nap_.

Jacob didn't throw the paper back so I put my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. I don't think I dreamed. And if I did, then I don't remember it. Because after what felt like ten minutes, someone was shaking my arm and urging me to wake up. I could vaguely hear the last bell ringing when I opened my eyes.

Jacob scooped me up and plopped my down on my feet. He wouldn't let me grab my books, but added them to his own stack. "You don't have to do that" I said with a small yawn.

He only laughed and ruffled my hair. I ducked out of his reach and tried to smooth it back down. "Don't do that Jake" I laughed. "People will talk."

That was the wrong thing to say, and I knew it as soon as Jacob began to smirk. "In that case," he lunged forward and messed up my hair again, "There, now they'll talk."

"Jake!" I exclaimed and pushed him. He barely even budged.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. "Maybe I want them to talk. Then everyone will know your mine and they won't even think about going near you."

"They won't" I promised. I jumped up to my tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his warm cheek. "And I wouldn't want them to anyway."

Jacob smiled but before he could kiss me, I jumped over the desk and raced to the door. He sighed and followed me to my locker. "Don't you need any books?" I asked as I loaded yet another into my backpack.

"Of course not" he laughed. "I'm not as much of a nerd as you."

I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips. "I am not a nerd! I'm trying not to fail out of high school. I'm so behind!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sure you are" he teased.

We continued to bicker as we made our way to the parking lot. I pulled my backpack onto both shoulders as Jacob handed me a helmet. "You know," I said as I pulled it onto my head, "My mom would kill me if she saw me riding this thing home every day. And she would probably kill you too for not wearing a helmet".

Jacob only laughed and pulled me on his motorcycle behind him. I wrapped my arms around him in the same place I do every day. His stomach muscles moved beneath my hands as he kicked off and pulled out of the parking lot and I couldn't help the foolish grin that graced my lips.

When we were on the street, Jake stepped on the gas and I left out a scream of joy. Jacob turned his head back and smiled at me as I held on for dear life. It was the most frightening thing to be moving so fast, and yet it was exhilarating. I loved this feeling when my heart was beating out of my chest and I felt like I could take flight.

It happened so fast. We were moving so quickly and suddenly we weren't. My body slammed into Jake's back and it took the breath out of me. I was gasping when Jake jumped off the bike and raced into the street. Is he crazy?

And then I saw her. Standing in the middle of the street, staring ahead as if in a trance, was Bella. And right behind her was Jacob. In one fluid movement, Jacob picked her up and ran out of the street. I caught a glimpse of her face and she seemed… sad? Was she trying to kill herself?

…

Jacob's Point of View

"Are you crazy?" I screamed at her and shook her unresponsive body. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought I saw him" she whispered.

I wanted to growl. I wanted to shake her so hard so that there might be some sense in her head. Why can't she just let go of that guy? There's someone out there for her. It's not him. God is she crazy?

"Come on" I said through clenched teeth. I tugged Bella over to the bike where Emma was sitting and watching us. She looked concerned and I sighed in relief that she wasn't angry with me. "Are you ok?" I asked and checked her head where she had hit my back. I probably shouldn't have stopped so fast. I could have given her a concussion.

"I'm alright" she assured me with a little smile. "What happened?"

Bella didn't seem like she was going to answer. So I did for her. "She walked out into the street because she thought she saw him" I said. My voice was much lower than I thought it had been.

"Edward?" she asked. Her face showed her surprise. Emma isn't a big fan of the Cullens and I don't think she wants their return anytime soon. Or at all.

All I could do was nod. Emma sighed and ran one of her soft hands through her silky hair. "Now what?" she said after a moment.

Bella had remained silent until now. I turned to her and tried not to seem as angry as I was. "How did you get here?"

"I walked" Bella said in a barely audible whisper. Her eyes never left the ground.

I put my hands at the back of my neck and stared up at the sky. God why us? I could feel both the girls' eyes on me. I'd have to be the leader here. "Alright. We'll have to walk."

Bella's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Emma had tensed up and balled her fists. So I gently shook Bella's hand off of me. Emma relaxed. "I can't make you guys walk! That's not…"

"Well I can't trust you not to walk into any more streets" I snapped. And so we took off walking at a very slow pace along the side of the street. Emma was on the phone, telling Emily that she would be late and not to worry. I felt really guilty and as if I had failed Emma. Aren't I supposed to be getting her home? Aren't I supposed to be protecting her? Making sure she is safe? But was I supposed to do? I may be Emma's imprint, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let Bella kill herself.

So we trudged on and dropped Bella off at her house. I had decided somewhere along the way that I wouldn't tell Charlie about this. I wouldn't rat her out. But I would keep my eyes on her. Obviously she's much worse than I thought. Maybe I should tell Charlie anyway.

"Be careful Bella" I said and made sure she made it into the house before hoping on the bike again. Emma hoped on behind me and grabbed the helmet from my hands.

"Jake?" she asked and wrapped her little arms around me. So cute.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think she was trying to kill herself?" she asked softly.

I shrugged. "I don't know anymore. She's obviously very emotional right now."

"I hope she's ok" Emma says as I start the engine.

_I hope so too_.

It didn't take very long to get Emma home. I could see Emily and Sam sitting on the porch, waiting for Emma to get home. As soon as I cut the engine, Emily rushed up and pulled Emma into the house, muttering something about prom dresses. It seems once again that Emily has put off wedding plans. I'm starting to wonder if this wedding is even going to be ready.

I was about ready to pull out of the driveway when Sam approached.

_Oh God, here we go._ I knew by the look on his face that I was in trouble. And suddenly, it seemed that Emily didn't pull Emma away to look at dresses, but to get her away from the verbal battle about to take place.

With a sigh, I jumped off my bike and met Sam at the end of the porch. Sam nodded to the shed. "Why don't you help me fix the shed door" he hinted.

I followed like a guilty criminal. And once the door closed, I was quick to defend myself. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I really planned to get her home on time."

Sam took a seat on the tiny work bench that I doubted could hold his weight but somehow was. "Just tell me what happened."

And so I explained how we had stopped Bella from killing herself. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "This cannot lead to anything good. The fortune teller one will see what happened. They'll be back and then we'll have more of us phasing and more leeches to worry about."

I couldn't help but agree and curse. God why here? Why us? Can't we just have one day without worry about all this shit?

Of course not.

There was an ear piercing howl in the distance that got both of our attention. We shared a look and raced out of the shed. Emma was standing on the porch with side eyes and searching the yard for me. "Stay in the house!" I shouted and without another thought, I phased.

Sam was right behind me as we raced into the woods and towards the rest of the pack. Instantly, we were flooded with Embry's thoughts. It was only flashes of what had happened, but we got the gist.

_I can still smell it. I think it's one of the Cullens_, Embry said. He was leading the pack as the rest of us raced to keep up. And once I was at the place where he had first caught its scent, I knew that it was a Cullen. I just couldn't tell which one.

We were pushing ourselves harder and harder and I could tell we were catching up. I was debating with myself if I could restrain myself when we caught up. Bella would want me to. Emma probably wouldn't. But what would I want to do? Anything to make my imprint feel safe.

But I didn't have to make that decision. Embry skidded to a halt and almost fell into the river. _It crossed the border_, I explained to Sam.

We all shifted uncomfortably and stretched our muscles. It was getting away and we knew it. All we had to do was cross the stupid border. _Come on Sam, let's get it!_

_No! We obey the treaty. We will not be the first to break it. We'll just have to wait for it to cross again._

We wanted to fight his decision, but we couldn't. I was the last to retreat, because I was so sure I could still catch up. And I didn't want that thing anywhere near Emma.

_Let's go Jake!_ Reluctantly, I followed Sam back to their house. There was clothes waiting on the porch for us and I thanked Emily silently. I tried to dress as quickly as possible, because the scared look on Emma's face was enough to break my heart.

Sam beat me to the door though and embraced Emily. "It was a Cullen" he told her. And I wanted to punch him. Because on the couch, Emma's eyes widened and she looked terrified. I snuck around the two lovebirds and grabbed Emma's hand. Wordlessly, I pulled her up to her room before I said anything.

"What the hell is going on?" she exploded.

"There's a Cullen back in Forks" I explained and rubbed her leg to try and sooth her.

She wouldn't have that. She stood up and pushed my hand away. "So Bella was right? She really saw Edward? They're back?"

I shrugged which was obviously the wrong move. Emma hit me on the shoulder and turned away from me. "I don't know. I couldn't tell who it was. But one of them is here."

She was shaking. I stood and reached for her and wrapped her trembling frame in my strong arms. It was only after she turned and pressed her head into my chest that I felt her tears. "I don't want them back. I'm scared" she whispered.

"You don't have to be" I promised and squeezed her tighter.

"They'll kill you. Or someone else. They're killers and they don't care. I want them gone."

_So do I_. I wish I could have said more to comfort her, but Emily knocked on the door, telling me that the phone was for me.

My eyebrows were creased because I would have never expected to get a call at someone else's house. I don't even remember it ringing. "Hello?"

"Jake, it's Bella." Oh no. "I need you to come over. Something happened at the police station."

"Is everything ok?" I asked, my thought immediately going to Charlie.

"Yes, but someone that he works with was killed. He's at the station investigating and planning the funeral and I need to talk to you" she said sounding desperate.

I glanced at Emma who looked lost. "We're on our way."

…

Emma's Point of View

"I still don't understand what's going on!" I shouted against the wind as Jacob zoomed even faster down the highway. The clouds were gray and the sky was taking on a green color. There would be a bad storm tonight. It was already starting to rain and I was scared. "Jake" I moaned and wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"We're almost there" he assured me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to pretend that we were sitting on Jake's couch and not on his motorcycle in the blinding rain. There were no bumps or shaking so I felt a little safer. "Em" Jake called and I opened my eyes. We were already at Bella's house. God, why are we even here? I opened my arms and Jake smiled. He reached down and scooped me up in his own arms. I smiled at the familiar warmth as it comforted me against the icy rain. I was expecting him to put me down, but he still held me in his arms.

"You can put me down now" I laughed and tried to squirm out of his arms. It was to no avail because he had an iron grip on me.

He shook his head and some raindrops fell off and onto my cheek. "You're shivering. And it's my job to keep you warm" he declared.

I couldn't argue with that, because I was freezing. Also, I wanted to get inside and Jacob won't move if I keep fighting him. And just as I predicted, when I stopped squirming, he started moving towards the door. Bella pulled it open before he even knocked.

Her eyes raked over me the way a snake's do. I guess she didn't really want me here. "Oh, hi Emma" she said with eyes like daggers.

"Hey Bella" I replied anyway.

I don't know if Jacob knew what was wrong, but I think he sensed the tension. "Hope you don't mind, but I can't stand being away from her for too long" he said and nuzzled my neck. I smiled involuntarily and breathed in his scent.

Bella coughed and Jake finished his assault on my neck. Reluctantly, he set me on my feet so I could pull off my shoes. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Bella moved and sat down on the couch. However, Jake and I were hesitant to join her. I certainly didn't want to be here, because quite frankly, I think she's brought whatever is going on with her on herself. And I could tell Jacob was uncomfortable. He was hesitant and sat straight up, where as he usually just collapses into furniture.

"I swear I saw him" she breathed.

Oh God, not this again! She's lost it! Why is she dragging us into her insanity?

Jacob stole a glance at me and I just shrugged. But before he could say anything, the phone rang. And I think we were both grateful. It was closest to Jake so he picked it up. "Swan residence" he said in a voice I could only imagine a concierge having.

I didn't catch what the other person said, but it really upset Jake. His eyebrows fell and his nose scrunched up the way it does when he smells a leech. "He's planning a funeral" he snapped and slammed the phone down on the table.

"Who was it?" Bella asked.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Jake snapped, looking at the ground. His face was hidden in shadow and he looked dangerous. I moved a little closer and rested me hand on his back.

"Jake…" I said warily.

"He should've just stayed gone!"

"Who was it?" Bella shouted, growing more frustrated.

Jacob looked up at her with cold, dark eyes and his hair hanging in his face. "Your leech."

She moved faster than I thought would have been possible for this depressing teen. She lunged and jumped on Jake. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?" she screamed as desperate tears streamed down her cheeks. I felt like an intruder as the only one still sitting on the couch and just observing.

"He didn't ask for you" Jake responded coolly.

The front door flew open and some pale little girl burst into the room. She was well dressed and despite her intruding in Bella's house, it was her eyes that frightened me the most. I jumped to my feet and flew behind Jake as I let out the most ear-piercing scream I could.

Jake's head snapped in the direction of the girl and he let out a true animalistic growl. It made my skin erupt in goose bumps and I shivered. The girl stopped moving towards us and leaned back in a fighting stance. Instantly, I remembered that morning where I had been caught in a fight with the pack and a leech. I thought I was going to die then and the pack outnumbered the leech. Now it's a fair fight, and although I have complete confidence in Jake, I don't know what will happen if she hurts him.

Before there could be any fighting though, Bella jumped in front of Jake and hugged the girl. I may not like her, but I still felt the impulse to reach forward and pull her away from that monster. "Alice!" she greeted and the leech hugged her back.

She then pulled away and rested her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Bella, you have to help. It's Edward" Alice said sounding panicked.

"What's wrong?" Bella nearly cried. How can she care so much for someone that's dead?

"He's going to kill himself."

With his arm still holding me protectively back, Jake snorted.


	28. Tired

Two sets of cold eyes turned on Jake and I and I squeezed his hand for comfort. What other teenager has to deal with this shit on a daily basis? Everyone I know is either at the movies or going to a party. Not Jake and I. No, we are at his sort of ex-girlfriend's house in the middle of a leech-werewolf confrontation. I just wanted to catch up on homework tonight!

Bella turned back to Alice and grabbed her shoulders. It was so strange seeing Bella interact with the Cullens as if they were human. Maybe she belongs with leeches. It seems natural for her. "What do you mean? Why?" She sounded hysterical. But I couldn't blame her, because if it was Jacob, I would probably be on my knees… Oh God, just the thought that he would ever… No! It makes me sick, I can't think about that.

"He thought you died. I saw you walk out into the street and then nothing. I told him not to jump to conclusions, but when he called…"

With deadly speed, Bella spun on her heal and glared at Jacob. "Why didn't you give me the phone?" she shouted.

I stepped forward in front of Jacob. "Bella, he didn't know. None of us could have known."

She didn't even bother to fight with me, which was good because I didn't want to fight. Because if we did start fighting, I don't know what would stop me from throwing everything that I hate about her in her face. Like the way she's still hurting Jake with her stupid decisions. She doesn't see it. I do. She doesn't care. I do.

"I have to save him" Bella suddenly exclaimed.

Jacob tensed up beside me and reached out to her. "Bella wait. You're not thinking" he tried to persuade her. But she was already out the door with Alice. We followed them. Bella hoped into a very expensive looking car that actually caused me to stop and stare. I'd never seen something so shiny before. Jake, however, didn't break pace even though he loves cars.

He reached into the window and made a grab for her hand. I stayed behind, unsure of what to do. "Bella please!" he begged. "For me."

"I'm sorry Jake" she said and I saw her give Jake's hand a little squeeze. And then the car was speeding down the road to God knows where.

For a few moments, I was afraid that Jake was going to phase right here in the street. I took a step back because I wasn't sure if he knew how close I was. My hand instinctively traveled to my stomach where I could feel the little bumps where the scars were. Before I could move my hand away, Jacob turned. His eyes narrowed in on my stomach and they filled with chocolate brown sadness.

"Jake" I said, preparing to go into another speech about how he didn't need to feel guilty.

I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck. "I'm so sorry Emma" he breathed. I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed tiny circles on his back. And before I could say _it's ok_, he mumbled something into my skin.

"What's that?" I asked and ran my hand through his hair.

He picked his head up and I saw that there were two thin lines on his face that was lighter than the rest. He was crying. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before. "I'm so sorry for what happened. When I hurt you, I was defending her. I was so blind! You are the only one I should ever be defending. Because you would have stayed, wouldn't you?"

His eyes were so desperate, but they did not affect my answer at all. Still, I felt them bore into my soul and search for the answer. I cupped his face between my hands and held his gaze. "Of course I would" I said and gave him a quick peck for good measure.

His face instantly lit up, and before I knew what was happening I was flying. "Jake!" I squealed and clung to his hands on my hips for dear life as he swung me around and around. He placed me back on my feet and attacked my lips with his own. I smiled into the kiss. This wasn't like the other kisses we've shared. He seemed needy and desperate to press his lips as close as possible to mine.

I pulled away when I started seeing spots and gasped for breath. "Sorry" he apologized, having already recovered from the lack of air. It must be a wolf thing.

I shook my head and smiled as I sucked in as much oxygen as possible. Jacob laughed and led me back towards the house. "Come on, let's get you home."

"My math test!" I suddenly exclaimed. "I'm going to fail."

Jake shook his head and chuckled. "You worry too much" he laughed.

I crossed my arms and huffed dramatically. "Do not! I just want to graduate."

Jacob reached forward and uncrossed my arms. His took my hands in his and gave them a little squeeze. "You will. I'll help you as much as I can" he promised. And I believe him with my life. "Now come on! Your sister's going to kill me if I don't get you home soon."

I love riding on Jake's motorcycle. There's something about being in the open air and moving so quickly. I wonder if this is how the guys feel when they run as wolves. It must be so exhilarating. It was even better at night. I loved feeling the cold air twist its way through my hair. I loved having Jake's warm body to hold onto. This was heaven. This is all I ever wanted to do. So I was very reluctant to get off when we reached my home. The only reason I did was because Jake promised that he would take me out more often.

It turns out that Jake didn't need to worry about Emily. It was Sam that was freaking out when we got home. "Where have you been?" he nearly shouted and pulled me into his arms. I was so tired, I didn't notice the way his nose wrinkled or how I was passed from arm to arm to my room. I lay down on my bed and stared at the window as my eyes slowly closed. But I couldn't fall asleep because I was waiting for Jacob. I could hear them talking below, I knew he wouldn't leave without saying goodnight to me.

And sure enough, just when I thought I was going to pass out, Jake entered my room. I patted a spot next to me on the bed. Jacob smiled wide and sat down next to me. He reached out with his large hands and rubbed my back. "What did you guys talk about?" I yawned.

Jake laughed and moved a strand of my hair out of my face. I smiled at his touch and memorized the tingly feeling it gave me. "Nothing important" he said although I was sure he was lying. But I was so tired that I couldn't argue.

Jake returned his hand to my back and continued his pleasurable little circles. I wanted to savor this moment. So I stifled another yawn. Jake caught me though. "Em, you're tired. It's ok. Go to sleep" he said.

"No I'm not" I tried to argue.

He smirked and moved so that he was sitting behind me. Then, he used both of his hands to rub those tantalizing circles on my back. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he completely relaxed me. He leaned down and tickled my ear with his breath. "Are you sure?" he teased.

I sighed, "Yes".

"Alright then" he said. And suddenly, his hands were far from my back. Farther than I wanted them to be.

"Jake" I whined.

He laughed silently. "Admit it then" he teased. I'd have to remember this for later. Jake sure doesn't play fair.

"Fine" I sighed, longing for his touch. "I'm tired."

And he gave me what I wanted. He continued massaging my back and I relaxed into his touch. "Sleep tight Em" he breathed and kissed my forehead. This was supposed to relax me, but the second he stood, I sat bolt upright and jumped for him. "Easy Em" he laughed and set me back down. "What's the matter?"

I don't know what happened. I just snapped. Maybe it was trying to place all this new information. Maybe it was knowing that the Cullens were back. Either way, I was afraid and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without him. "Stay with me, please" I nearly begged.

I could see his eyes softening as he sat back down. "Of course I will" he said without a second thought. And to my pleasure, he pulled off his shirt. It wasn't as if I'd never seen Jake without his shirt. I had. Probably more times than I'd want to admit. However, this time was different. Jake's muscles were clearly visible in the moonlight and his skin seemed so warm.

"Move over" he said. I either didn't hear him, or couldn't move. Jake smiled and scooped me up in his arms. "Here we go" he said and laid down next to me. I smiled as his arms snaked around me. I snuggled my head into his chest and sighed deeply. "Happy?" he teased.

"Completely satisfied" I breathed.

"Good. I'm glad. Get some sleep Emma. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" I yawned as I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

His lips surprised me when they touched my own and he slowly, meticulously, smothered me in kisses. "I promise."


	29. The Talk

Jacob's Point of View

I rolled over and inhaled something sweet. It smelled like vanilla. I inhaled deeply with my eyes closed and savored the smell. Dad wouldn't be making breakfast. And I doubt Sue is here this early. So what then?

I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times to adjust to the light streaming in from the window. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I didn't recognize the room I was in. What had happened last night?

_Where am I?_

Someone sighed and I felt something warm push against my chest. Emma. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips. And I couldn't help wrapping my arms around her small frame and pulling her as close as possible to me. I could hear her heartbeat in the silent room and it was like a metronome, lulling me back to sleep. I could die here. I would be so content. Nothing can be better than this. And we have our whole lives to lay like this. Together. Our honeymoon. Oh God I can't wait! If only we could marry now. I would in a heartbeat. She's all I'll ever need.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when something grabbed my arm. I swung my fist like mad to keep whatever it was away. No one would take me away from my Emma. Whatever it was grabbed my fist. I stretched to see Sam glaring at me with my fist in his hand.

I let go of Emma and slowly moved off of the bed. Sam motioned for me to follow him out of the room. I tucked Emma in first because she was shivering now that I wasn't providing her with warmth. This better be quick. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went home!" Sam snapped as soon as I closed the door behind us.

"Well I didn't" I said feeling that was obvious.

That was the wrong thing to say. Sam glared at me and pushed me up against the wall. I didn't fight against him even though I was sure I could shake him off. But Emma was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. She's been having a rough time lately and she needs her rest. "Let me make this clear. Emma is my sister-in-law and I will not have you hurting her and messing with her life. Now you're going to answer me without sarcasm."

I nodded even though I wanted to roll my eyes. But this is Emma's sister's fiancé and I can't ruin my relationship with him. Like it or not one day we will be related. "Did you have sex with her?"

That woke me up. That was definitely not what I expected. "What?" I gasped.

"Did you have sex with her?" Sam asked with his eyes still hard as stone.

When the surprise washed away, raged filled in. "How is that any of your business?"

"Because I care about her…"

"And I don't? It's her choice! Not yours!" I bit my tongue to stop from shouting. But I couldn't help balling my fists and shaking slightly. "Believe it or not Alpha, you don't control me. I make my own decisions."

"And that kind of attitude is exactly what's going to get you _and_ Emma in trouble. Think about someone other than yourself Jacob."

"I am!" I snapped. "Do you really think Emma wants _you _ to know all about her personal life? It's none of your business!"

"Well someone has to protect her!"

I laughed at that. "From what? From me? She's my imprint! I would never hurt her!"

"Funny you say that" he said as if he was better than me. He just threw that in my face. My one weak moment that I will regret for the rest of my life. Then I can play dirty too.

"You know, the last time I checked you were such a saint. Before you preach to me, why don't you make sure you're not guilty of the same sin."

I don't think I've ever seen Sam lose it, but in that second, he definitely cracked. He grabbed my shoulders and took a swing at me. I ducked and grabbed his shoulders. We were both pushing with all our might, to the point that are muscles were shaking, to get the other to fall. And we were pretty evenly matched.

"What's the matter oh great Alpha" I growled sarcastically. "Can't handle the truth?" I shoved him and we both fell to the floor. He rolled but I twisted as well to keep dominance. I don't think either of us knew where we were, or that Emma's door had opened, but soon we were tumbling down the stairs. When we crashed to the floor, we stopped fighting and Emily came running.

"Sam! What happened? Are you ok? Jake? What are you doing here?"

Sam pulled himself up and offered me his hand. I refused it and helped myself up. "I spent the night with Emma" I answered her.

Emily's cheeks flushed red and I think she was thinking along the same lines as Sam. "Did you…?"

I didn't answer because I heard Emma's footsteps as she trudged down the stairs. "God is that what this was about?" she said with a yawn. "No, Jake and I did not sleep together. He just slept _next_ to me. Are we all happy now?"

Note to self: Emma is not a morning person.

Sam nodded and followed Emily into the kitchen. I strolled up to Emma and wrapped my arms around her. But to my dismay, she pushed away. "Hey, what's the matter?"

She was angry at me, but I couldn't help noticing how cute she looked. She had crazy hair and her eyes looked a little swollen with sleep. "We need to talk" she said and pulled me back upstairs.

"What about?" I asked and she motioned for me to sit on her bed. Then she closed the door. It must be serious.

She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "We're talking about sex" she said bluntly.

She caught me off guard but I tried not to let it show. I didn't think we'd ever talk about this. I mean, we're imprints. We're supposed to have sex eventually right? But I thought it would just happen someday. I didn't even think she'd want to talk about it. What was I supposed to say? What do we talk about?

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

"Of course" I said, a little upset that she doubted me. I'd saved myself for her. She'll be the only one.

Emma squeezed my hand and smiled a little. "I'm not doubting you. Just wanted to hear you say it. I'm one too."

_You better be_ I thought_. Otherwise I'll kill him_.

"I'm glad" I admitted shyly. What if she wasn't? How could I have handled being her second? Or third? No, I won't think like that. I could never imagine someone else seeing her the way only I am supposed to.

"And I know you'll be the one, but…"

_But_?

"… I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to have sex until I married."

My first reaction was to get angry. Because I honestly didn't understand. She is my _imprint_. Mine. And we both saved ourselves. We're going to be a part of each other's futures. Why does she want to wait? I'll be the one. She said so herself. Doesn't she think I'll marry her? I will. I know I will. So why does it make a difference now or later? I'm still the same person. The same thing is going to happen. Why does it matter.

Emma's eyes dropped a little. I forgot how good she is at reading me. And I felt guilty for thinking all the things I did. I'd never force her to do something she's not ready for. This is her choice. Not mine. Hers. If she needs to wait then I'll wait as well. I'll do whatever she needs me to do.

"I'm sorry if it seems stupid. It's just… I took a vow and…"

"You took a vow?"

She looked up at me with guilty eyes. _You don't have to feel guilty Em, you've done nothing wrong_. "It was before I met you. But I can't break it now. I never told anyone about it, but I can't break it because I don't want to him down."

"Who, baby?" I pulled her into my arms.

"Takota" she answered simply. "And now that he's gone, it seems more important than ever to keep it."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine with waiting" I told her honestly.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes and smiled. "Are you sure? Jake I'm so sorry. But it was before I met you. Before I knew…"

I didn't say anything because I really wanted to know what she was going to say. I had a feeling, but I wanted to hear her say it. I've thought about it enough. I want to make sure she's thinking about it too. She's spent enough time with Emily that she should have had at least _one_ thought about it.

"Before I knew who I'd marry" she whispered.

If I had a ring, it would be on her finger this second. I would get down and propose to her this second. I don't care what anyone would think. It's her and it's always going to be her.

"You better believe it" I whispered back and kissed her neck. She giggled which was probably the cutest noise I've ever heard and squirmed in my arms. "Is someone ticklish?" I asked evilly.

She bolted from my arms and to the door. "Come back here" I playfully growled and chased after her. She squealed when I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Jake!" she laughed. "The bloods rushing to my head!"

"Don't worry. You look cute that way" I laughed and tossed her back onto her bed. I laid down next to her and pulled her into my chest. "You can't get away from me that easily." I cuddled her as if she was teddy bear and I never wanted to let go. Who needs food.

Emma surprised me when she attacked me with her lips. They latched onto mine and she tasted my lips with her tongue. I smiled and pulled her bottom lip into my mouth. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to my ear. I shivered as her teeth grazed the sensitive skin beneath my ear. My eyes closed and she placed a kiss where her teeth had been. And then… nothing?

I peeked my eyes open to see Emma standing by the door. "Sure seemed pretty easy to get away" she laughed and ducked out of the room.

"Tease" I laughed and followed after her. God I love that girl!


	30. Touch

"Alright, if x equals the opposite of the cubed root of 42i minus e then… then… This is hopeless!" I shouted and tossed my notebook across the room. To frustrate me even more, Jake caught it without even looking. "Do you have to be so…"

"Amazing? Yes, I do" he laughed.

"Glad you're happy" I snapped and crossed my arms. I slid down the couch and into the sea of books. Billy laughed as he rolled past us into the kitchen. We've been sitting here for hours and I haven't got even close to understanding calculus. And Jake's no help because he gave up about an hour ago. I even sunk so low as to call Seth who had to remind me _he _wasn't in Calculus and because of me wasn't going to ever take it.

Jake crawled over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "What's the matter baby?"

I pushed his arms away. "You know what's wrong" I snapped. I then groaned as another cramp racked through my body. God I hate being a woman. I reached for my stomach and closed my eyes in pain. When I opened them again, Jake's worried eyes were very close to mine.

"Emma? What's wrong? Are you ok? Talk to me baby" he pleaded.

I shook my head. "I'm alright."

"You sure?" he asked and I could see that he wasn't about to let this go.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." I tried my best to fake a smile through the pain.

We got back to homework and I pushed away the Calculus for English. There was an essay due in about a week, but I wanted to finish it today so that I could focus on the wedding. We're close to a month away and now is crunch time. I'm already nervous and Emily has completely forgot that I'm in school. She pulls me away constantly to fix something or call someone. I don't blame her because it is her wedding. But I really am going to fail out of high school if I don't get this work done.

When I was halfway through writing the essay, I got another cramp. I sucked in a sharp breath and tried not to think about it. I picked up my pen and tried to keep writing. But the pen was shaking and I had to squeeze my eyes shut because it hurt so bad.

Jake was by my side again and slipped the pen out of my hand. He laced our fingers together. I squeezed his hand and gritted my teeth but the pain only grew. Is this what labor feels like? If so I'm going to need a whole lot of meds when the time comes. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I stared at Jake helplessly.

He seemed to panic. "Em what's wrong?" he cries out.

"My stomach" I cried and clutched at it. It hurt so bad. So much pain in one little place that's just about to kill me. I can't breathe. I want it to be over. I want to be ok. I want Jake to hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok and this doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt.

But it does. It hurts so much. It's not usually this bad.

"Shh. It's ok Em. It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. Don't cry" he tries to sooth me as he pulls me closer. I didn't know I was crying. He places his hand on my stomach. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

I moved his hand to the place where I felt the most pain. He nodded and gave me his right hand to squeeze. Then he took his left hand and rubbed deep circles onto that spot. I thought it was going to hurt, but somehow it felt better. It helped me feel better and soon the pain was bearable.

"How did you know to do that?" I asked.

Jake laughed and kissed my cheek. "I have two older sisters. I've been through it all. That time of month?"

"Yep" I nodded.

"It'll be ok" he promised. "I'll be right back."

I didn't want him to leave. I was scared that once he moved away, the pain would build up again. I grabbed a fist full of the carpet and waited for Jacob to come back. "What's that for?" I asked. Jake was carrying a heating pad, which I understood, and a box of cookies.

He plugged in the heating pad and placed it under my shirt. "Tell me when it gets really bad and I'll rub your stomach again ok?" he asked. I nodded. "And the cookies… well, it may seem stupid, but chocolate really does cure everything for a girl" he laughed.

"Alright" I said and took one. I don't know if it made me feel any better, but they were awesome. Jake picked me up and placed me back down on his lap. Then he handed me my notebook.

"What's the essay about?" he asked.

"It's a research essay on Edgar Allen Poe. I'm studying how his poems reflect his life" I told him and scribbled furiously across the page. "It's supposed to be seven pages."

"And right now?"

"We're looking at about three" I said.

The pain came back. I didn't even have to say anything. Jake knew. He pulled the heating pad away and placed his hands where it once was. They were probably warmer than the actual heating pad. I reached back and squeezed his arm. "It'll be ok Em. Almost over" he promised and pressed while massaging.

"I hate this" I sobbed.

"I know baby. I know" he whispered and kissed my cheek.

What if Billy walked in? Wouldn't that be embarrassing. I would look so weak. And here I am, crying with his son rubbing my stomach because I can't stand the cramps that come with PMS. How attractive is that? Who would want their son to marry a girl who can't even handle this?

Trying to be brave and show my strength, I gently pushed Jake aside. "I'm ok. Really" I told him but wouldn't look in his eyes because he tends to read the things I want to hide.

"Liar" he said. "What's really up? What are you thinking?"

"That you dad will think I'm a stupid, little weakling because I can't handle this" I blurted before I even thought about what I was saying. Jake has that effect on me. I do what he asks because I love him and I want to make him happy.

"That's silly and you know it" he said. And then to my horror, he called Billy over.

"No, Jake!" I moaned and tried to get him to let me go. He wouldn't have that though, so when Billy rolled in, Jake was still massaging my stomach. Billy seemed surprised at first and then rather unbothered by the sight before him.

My cheeks were burning red, and I was glad so Billy knew I was uncomfortable with this. "Dad," Jake called, "Would you think less of Emma because she's in pain?"

"Of course not" Billy responded almost immediately.

Jake was smiling wide while I was trying to melt through Jake and into the floor. "Thanks dad" he said and Billy left. "See?"

I playfully slapped Jacob and refused to look at him.

"Oh come on Em. I love you" he said.

Well, I couldn't ignore that. "I love you too. And thanks for this. I appreciate it very much" I said honestly.

"I know you do. And I'm more than happy to help. I don't like seeing you in pain" he said and nuzzled my neck.

"So I guess I'm going to fail my essay" I laughed and then squeezed Jake's hand when another pain shot through my stomach.

"Shh. No worries. I'll have Quill do it for you. Don't worry. It'll all get done. You just have to get better" he said.

I smiled and kissed Jake's hand. "I'm not sick Jake. Just cramps."

"But you're in pain and I can't stand seeing you like this. And I want you to get better. Because guess who still has to buy a prom dress?"

I groaned, in part because of the pain and in part because of the idea of going dress shopping. "What if I just wear the bridesmaid dress Emily picked out?"

Jake shook his head and his hair tickled my skin. "Absolutely not. I want my girl all dolled up and showing off every single curve" he said and ran his hands down my waist. I shivered at his touch.

"Jake" I groaned.

"Yes?" he whispered in my ear seductively.

"Too many conflicting feelings" I gasped out. The pain mixed with the pleasure wasn't good for me. It helped and hurt and I couldn't fully enjoy the feeling of Jake's touch with the pain running through my stomach.

"Right" he sighed. "Just relax" he said in a soft tone that made me want to obey. I lay down on his chest and closed my eyes. Jake's strong hands continued their firm massage on my stomach, erasing all the pain and soothing the places that had already been hurt. He had that kind of touch. He can erase any and all pain so easily and with a simple touch.


	31. Operation KTFP

I gasped and shot straight up in bed. Without missing a beat, I jumped out of bed and raced down the hall. It was dark so it must be early still, but I couldn't wait until morning. I pulled open Emily and Sam's door and raced into the room. "Emily! Emily!" I said and shook her frantically.

Sam bolted up and took in his surroundings. "Emma? What's wrong?"

I was still shaking Emily when she opened her eyes and so she had to shake me off. I could barely make out anything in the dark but I could still see the worry in her eyes. "Takota" I breathed.

Emily reached for my hand in the dark and squeezed it. "He's ok Emma. I promise. We'll see him tomorrow."

I shook my head even though neither of them could see. "It's not that. Sam, can he phase?"

"What?"

I sat down on the edge of their bed and Emily turned on a lamp. "I had a dream that Takota came here for the wedding and he ended up phasing. Can that happen?"

"I don't…"

"We're part Quileute" Emily added as she caught on to my panic. Takota can't phase. It would ruin everything. He had school and now the army. I doubt they take werewolves to fight. And what if he phased at the wedding? Mom would be there and she'd panic. She'd put all of us in a mental asylum. No, he can't phase.

The look on Sam's face didn't assure me very much. "I honestly don't know. I mean, all of us are more than half so we had a better chance at phasing."

"But what about Leah?" Emily asked. I almost felt like I was intruding on their conversation even though I was the one to bring it up. "She wasn't supposed to have _any_ chance and she did phase."

I squeezed Emily's hand tighter. _He can't phase._

"I guess it's possible" he said and my heart dropped. "But I think it will take a bit more to trigger it than it did for us."

"So it's possible?" I asked. I felt as if my face was breaking and crumbling to the floor. I definitely didn't have a poker face right now. But then again, you don't tell anyone that there nightmares have the possibility of reality.

Sam shrugged and Emily nudged him. "I doubt it will happen Emma. We'll just have to keep a closer eye on him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere near the leeches."

I nodded but still felt so unsure. This can't happen. He can't phase. I won't let him.

"Try and get some sleep Em. Tomorrow's the big day" she said with a smile.

"Oh God Emily I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I just woke her up on the night before her wedding. And now she'll be all tired. Plus I just added something else to her list of worries.

Emily shook her head. "It's alright. I wasn't going to get any sleep anyway."

I still felt guilty when I left their room. But hopefully, Sam has the same effect on Emily as Jacob does on me. Because if he does, then she'll be asleep in no time. And just when the guilt of waking Emily and Sam eased up, I decided I needed to wake up a few more people.

"What Emma? Don't you know it's two in the morning? I need my beauty sleep. I'm going to be in pictures tomorrow! Pictures that are going to hang on a mantle for everyone to see and I don't need to be falling asleep in them!"

"You're suck a drama queen Seth" I laughed. "And you'll be in pictures today."

"This is why I need to sleep! I can't think straight!"

"I need your help" I said on a serious note.

Seth took my cue and took on a more serious tone. "With what? Everything ok?"

"I'm afraid that Takota is going to phase" I admitted.

"Can that even happen?" he asked alarmed.

I shrugged and then realized he couldn't see me. "I don't know. Sam's not sure either. But I mean, Leah phased so why couldn't Takota."

"How can we stop it?"

"That's what I need your help with" I said. "I want you to help me keep him away from anything the leeches so much as looked at. He can't phase Seth."

"Alright I'm in. Operation KTFP is a go!" he laughed. Maybe he's sleep deprived.

"KTFP?"

"Keep Takota From Phasing" he said as if I was the dumbest person on earth. "We'll meet at your place at o seven hundred."

"You're supposed to be here by six" I reminded him.

"Fine" he sighed. "O _six_ hundred."

I laughed. "Thanks Seth. Get some sleep."

"You too princess. You'll need it to look half as good as me." Before I could make any remark, Seth hung up. The smile stayed on my face though as I dialed my next recruit's number.

I yawned into the receiver as he picked up. "What's wrong Em?" he asked immediately. There was no trace of sleep in his voice. I might as well have called him at ten at night.

"I'm going to need your help."

"Now?" he asked. I heard him jump up and shuffle something around the room.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I mean, you don't have to leave now. I'm going to need your help at the wedding and a little bit before."

"Yes I'll zip your dress for you" he laughed.

I laughed as well and pulled my blanket around my legs because it was getting colder as it got later into the morning. "Well yes, I'll need you to do that too. But I need your help watching Takota" I said.

"Takota? I think he can handle himself. Why does he need a babysitter?"

"Because there's a chance he might phase."

That got Jacob serious. "He could phase?"

"Yes. There's a small chance because we are part Quileute."

"At the wedding? That would be bad" Jake stated.

"I know. And I need your help keeping him away from anything leech related."

"Alright I'm in. We still meeting at six?"

"Yeah." And then I wondered if I should tell Jake that Seth was in on it too. "Oh, and if Seth comes up to you and say something about Operation KTFP just nod your head and go along with it."

"KTFP?"

"Keep Takota From Phasing. I asked the same thing."

Jacob laughed. "Leave it to Seth. Alright Em. I'll see you tomorrow, or I guess this morning. Sleep well" he said.

"Sleep well Jake. Love you."

"Love you more" he said and hung up.

I don't remember falling asleep. But it was way too early when someone was shaking me awake. "Em! Operation KTFP is not going to work if you don't wake up!"

"Easy Seth! Can't you be a bit gentler about it?" That was Jake. So did that mean it was six already? I had another four hours last time I checked. Where did that time go?

"I'm up" I said even though my eyes were still closed.

"Liar" Seth said a little too close to my ear. I jumped and nearly smacked right into Jake.

"I am _so_ sorry" I said and moved back so we wouldn't hit heads.

Jake shrugged. "Wouldn't have hurt me. You on the other hand, that would have hurt a lot."

As my eyes adjusted to the sunlight, I noticed that both the boys were already in their suits. "You guys look nice" I said.

Seth glanced at me and shrugged. "You've looked better."

I gasped and tossed my pillow at him while Jake elbowed him. He rubbed the spot where Jake hit him and sat down on my bed. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Get out" I snapped and pointed to the door.

"What?" he asked mocking hurt. "Is it because of the comment? Fine Em, you look great."

I shook my head and pushed him towards the door. "No, I need you to get out so I can get dressed" I said and gave one good shove to get him out the door. Then I turned to Jake who was sitting innocently on my bed and smiling. "You too" I said and pointed out the door.

Jacob only smiled and laid back. "I don't think I want to leave" he teased.

"Oh yes you do."

"No" he said with a casual shake of his head. "I really don't think I do."

"Then I'll just call Takota over here" I threatened him.

Jake seemed rather unalarmed. "He doesn't scare me."

"Oh I don't do I?"

I nearly screamed as I tackled Takota to the floor. "Takota!" I said and hugged him as tight as I could around the neck. "You're home!"

"Told you I'd be back" he gasped.

I kissed his cheek and buried my head in the crook of his neck. I missed him terribly. But here he was. He was ok. He wasn't hurt. Nothing was wrong with him. He was safe. He was with me. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I hugged him tighter.

"Stand up Em and let me look at you" he instructed. I did as he asked and he wiped away a few stray tears with his thumbs. He had changed. His hair was short and his arms were clearly stronger. All of him looked stronger. But his eyes were still the same. They still held the same carefree light I love.

"You look so grown up" he said. I didn't think I had changed, but if he said so then I'm alright with that. "Your hair's longer" he commented.

"And yours is shorter."

"I kind of like it" he said with a shrug. "I can feel the wind when I drive and that's a pretty cool feeling."

"I'll never know" I laughed.

Again he shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be staying here the whole two weeks while the lovebirds are on their honeymoon. That's plenty of time for me to shave some of that hair off" he teased.

"You wouldn't" I taunted.

"Oh I would. Hey Black!" he called to Jacob. "How would feel if your girlfriend was bald?"

I turned to see if Jacob would defend me or play along with my brother. This seemed like a coded moment of bonding or trust or something like that. Is it in the bro code that you agree with the older brother no matter what? Probably.

"Go ahead. I'm tired of getting hit with it when I drive" he laughed.

I know he was joking, but ouch! That one hurt. I self-consciously ran a hand through my hair. I guess I could cut it. It's been getting kind of long. Jacob seemed alarmed by this though. "Don't even think about cutting it or I _will_ shave it off."

"Alright, alright" I laughed. "Now can everyone get out of my room so I can change?"

Takota grabbed Jake by the shoulder and made sure to push him out. Somehow I didn't think he'd want Jake in here watching me change. I searched through my closet for the dress and laid it on the bed. Then I slipped out of my pajamas and pulled the dress over my head. I was thankful that it still fit the way it did when I tried it on.

I opened the door on Takota giving Jake some kind of lecture. They were staring each other down and I hoped to God that this wasn't another sex talk. Why does everyone think that because we are teenagers we are having sex all the time?

They caught me listening and stopped staring each other down. Jake smiled at me as did Takota. "You look beautiful Emma" he said and kissed my temple. "Now I better go surprise the bride."

As soon as he was gone, Jake snuck into my room and closed the door. "This might be our only time alone" I laughed.

"I know. You look gorgeous by the way" he said and spun me around.

I shook my head. "My hair's a mess, but my mom promised to help me fix it."

"Do you want me to zip you up?" he asked and kissed my shoulder. A thousand butterflies came alive in my stomach, so I only nodded. He turned me around and placed his hands at the small of my back. I shivered feeling his hands touch my bare skin there. "You know," he said in my ear, "I don't think your brother would have let me do this."

I shook my head and the haze he was putting me in. "No, I don't think so."

When he finished, he didn't turn me around, but put his hands on my stomach and rocked back and forth. I leaned back into his chest and smiled. "Save me a dance?"

"Of course" I laughed. "That is if Seth lets me get away from his Operation KTFP. He's probably going to take this too far."

"Probably" Jake agreed.


	32. Angels

"She looks beautiful" I whisper to Jacob as Emily and Sam step out to the dance floor. And it's true. Emily looks the way I pictured an angel would. Her hair is curled in soft ringlets that dance across her shoulder and the top is pinned back. Her wedding dress (which she didn't allow any of us to see beforehand) flows beautifully. When she twirls, you can almost see wings forming and you think for a moment _that girl is an angel_. And she might as well be. She's the sweetest person I've ever met and I could never think of anyone more perfect for her than Sam. He has had the biggest, sloppiest smile on his face all night. I don't think he's taken his eyes of her all night. Even when I hugged him, his eyes were still on Emily. And she's been the same. No one else matters. They are in their own little world. I bet it's lovely there. I don't know if they'll ever emerge from it, but they're so happy I don't think anyone would ever want to pull them out.

Jacob nodded. "She does. And so do you."

"Thank you" I said although I was sure the updo my mom had spent an hour on had already fallen to pieces and I looked like a nightmare. "You look very handsome" I added. That was also true. I'd never been one for formal clothes, but Jake has a way of making it look casual: as if he lounges around in a tux. It fit him well. And his tie matched my dress perfectly, reminding me that Prom was around the corner. I had just gotten my dress, but refused to show anyone other than Emily and Takota because he would be gone before he got to see me in it. We agreed to send him pictures immediately so he could get them before he was sent across seas.

Turns out Takota will be sent to war earlier than we had thought. He's leaving a week after the 'lovebirds,' as we've been calling them lately, return and two days after Prom. I'm scared to death even though everyone's been assuring me that he'll be fine. But I don't know if I can rely on that. It's an empty promise. I looked it up once, the number of soldiers that make it back from their first deployment, and I immediately shut the computer down. I'm so afraid. How can I be happy for the newlyweds when my brother may never be home again.

Takota had thought about this and so he didn't actually tell me he is leaving. I heard it from Jake who had heard it from Sam and Emily talking. I wasn't supposed to know because of how I had reacted the other time. But Jacob told me because he thought it unfair leaving me in the dark. But of course I couldn't keep it to myself so now Jake's in hot water for telling me. This is why I promised to keep a smile on throughout the wedding and not think about it. Well tell me how I'm supposed to not think about it? Because the only way I've come up with is drinking and since the bartender won't give me anything, I've turned to dancing. My feet are blistered and I'm getting dizzy with the many times Jake has spun me, but I'm not thinking about it.

"Do you want to take a break?" Jake asks above the music.

I shake my head and he twirls me again. His eyes look sympathetic when they catch mine and I think that's why he doesn't question it and keeps dancing. A new song comes that's fast and older. It's in a language I don't recognize but sounds lovely. Jake spins me again and before I know what's happening, his fingers slip from mine and I'm twirling across the floor alone. I only stop moving when another partner steps in. It's Seth.

"Have you even been watching him?"

I admit that I haven't because I figured that he's save so long as he's within closed doors. _ That and an accidental phasing would prevent him from going overseas._ But I haven't been able to decide if I want him fighting humans or vampires yet. Neither seems good, but at least as a wolf he'd have a whole pack to protect him.

"Did you see Emily's dress?" I ask trying to change the subject.

Seth rolls his eyes at me. "No Emma, I've been staring out the window this whole time. I didn't even know I was at a wedding."

I laughed because it was nice having someone to talk to who isn't plagued with all the problems flooding my mind or constantly worrying about me. Actually, I bet Seth would tell me to pull on my big girl pants and face this all head-on.

"Seen Leah?"

"Not lately" he admitted. She was also making me a nervous wreck. Emily is her cousin so she wouldn't ruin her wedding. But at the same time, she loved Sam. And I don't know how far down her pain is, but I can only imagine her desire to get revenge on the girl who stole her love away: even if it is her cousin. Maybe Leah is the one we should have been watching this whole time, not Takota.

"I don't think she'll pull anything" Seth answers my unspoken question. "At least not while Sam's still here. I think she cares enough about him not to ruin his wedding. Plus if he did, I think the whole pack will kill her."

It's a little alarming how easily Seth can speak of his sister's demise. I wonder what goes on at home that he doesn't seem worry too much about it.

And then I was soaring across the floor again into another partner's arms. "Hello Sam" I greeted and swayed with him to the music.

"Hey Emma. Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am. You look very handsome by the way" I said because I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him yet.

He smiled another genuine smile at me. "And you look lovely." I could tell from the look in his eyes that his mind was off somewhere far from here.

"Excited for the honeymoon?"

He nodded. "It'll be warm there."

"Just make sure not to get my sister pregnant. Yet." I laughed because I think his cheeks actually turned a shade pinker but it was hard to make out against his tan.

When he recovered, he leaned down to my height and whispered, "I'll be sure to get you back for that on your wedding".

"I'll keep you away from the mic" I countered.

Sam laughed a deep laugh that actually shook his chest and caused tears to form in the corners of his eyes. "I'd like to see all 120 pounds of you try" he teased.

"You think I'm still going to weight that when I get married?"

"I think you're going to get married a lot sooner than you think" he corrected. It's funny how we've suddenly started talking about my wedding. But I guess that's his way of keeping me from embarrassing him with more honeymoon talk.

"And you think that because…?"

"Trust me. You'll plan to wait probably until you're out of college. But it just gets harder and harder to not be with your imprint. You wait and see. One night you'll be in your dorm and all you'll think is _I can't be without him for this long_. And I hope you understand what I mean when I say _with_ him. Because I'm not explaining it to you."

Oh I understood all right. This time I was the one blushing. Because if that was true and I wanted to keep my vow, which I did, then I might actually be getting married sooner than I thought. I shivered a little and Sam smiled. "Don't worry. Being married isn't that bad. It's like living with your best friend and lover at the same time."

"Yeah but you've only been married for a few hours now" I pointed out.

Sam shrugged. "She's my imprint. Nothing can go wrong."

I wanted to point out how for Jake and me, things had already gone wrong. But the song ended and I ended up in another person's arms. "Speak of the devil" I laughed as Jake pulled me closer. He placed his hands on the small of my back and held me protectively.

"You've been talking about me?"

"Yes I have. And I know you were talking about me" I said.

"Who else am I going to talk to?" he laughed.

I shrugged. One name did appear in my name but I incinerated it immediately. I trust him. And I know he won't ever leave me for her. He's told me so.

"What are you thinking about?" Goosebumps arose on my skin where his breath hit it.

"Sam's got me thinking about weddings" I admitted.

"How so?"

"He basically told me I'm going to have to marry you quick or I'm not going to have the will power to keep my vow" I said. Strange how we talk so openly about this even though I practically rejected him before. I still feel a little bad about that, but honestly, I'd rather know that our relationship was built on everything but sex. Besides, if the wedding is all about the girl, then I can give him the best gift possible on our honeymoon. Our honeymoon. Scary to think about that. Because if it weren't for all this imprinting stuff, I would be setting myself up for heartbreak. Hardly any high school sweethearts end up married. Few are happily wed.

"Did you notice the date?" Jake asked suddenly.

Alright, that seemed like a strange question. "It's April 23. Why?"

"It's the day Sam imprinted on Emily" Jake told me.

I smiled wide because this wedding just became a thousand times more beautiful. "I might have to steal that idea from them" I admitted shyly. Jake and I talk about everything but it seems strange still talking about our wedding when we're only seniors. Seniors.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Jake was suddenly very tense. "Is it Takota?"

I'm not doing a very good job watching him because this is the second time someone has reminded me that I'm supposed to be watching out for him. Good thing I enlisted help. "No" I said with a shake of my head and he relaxed a little but his grip on me was still tight. "I just realized we are seniors."

Jake gave me a no-duh look. "Yeah. So what?"

"We're graduating Jake! This is it! This is the end. We're done! We're in the real world! I don't even remember apply for college!"

Jake smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "You sure that bartender didn't give you anything? You applied before I even met you. We're both going to Washington State. How about that for fate? We were bound to find each other."

"It seems like a lifetime ago" I said trying to excuse my forgetfulness.

"Might as well have been. I didn't know you then so my life didn't really have a meaning."

I smile and jump to my tiptoes to kiss Jake. I'm still too short though, so he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. This looks so informal or whatever, but I don't care. I want to kiss this boy and it's this or standing on a table.

Our lips meet softly and I smile from their warmth. I'll never let go of that warm feeling that rushes through my blood when we kiss. He makes me feel safe and loved. I don't need anything else. Forget breathing. Let me suffocate so long as I can keep my lips on his. Because I feel whole and I feel like I'm kissing my everything.

Because that's what Jake is. He is my absolute everything.


	33. Testing the Boyfriend

My palms are shaking as I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Takota to say something. Jake is sitting rather calmly on my side and he gives me a little smile. I'm too nervous to say anything. I thought for sure Takota would have a lot to say, after all, he asked Jake here to talk. But so far he's been silent and just observing the two of us. I don't know what he's looking for so I haven't been able to relax and be myself around Jacob. I haven't held his hand and I haven't sat on his lap. I'm too afraid to.

Finally, when I think my nerves are about to explode, Takota asks the first question. "When did you two meet?"

I glance at Jake because I feel he should answer. "We met a long time ago when we were little, but more recently, we met in October" he said. Takota nods but shows no emotion one way or another. And now I'm even more nervous because I can't read his face to tell if he approves or not. It's been seven months. That's long enough right? Right?

"When did you start dating?"

Jake and I shared a look. That was kind of fuzzy. In fact, I don't really remember him asking me out. We just kind of grew together. Is that weird? How do we explain that to Takota?

"Um… Probably since November" Jake said sounding as unsure as I am.

"Probably?" Takota asked and his eyebrows rose. We were in hot water now.

I stepped in afraid that Takota was going to tear Jake apart with questions. Maybe he would go easier on me. "Well, we never just decided. We were always growing closer and closer and so one day we just were… together."

Takota didn't like my answer, I could tell that much from his eyes. However, he didn't further question me because I was shaking so badly. Why am I so nervous? I wasn't at all afraid when Mom met Jake, so why is it so different with Takota?

_Because he's my brother. And because the next time he might see Jake is our wedding_.

"Why did you start dating in November?" I opened my mouth to answer but Takota held up his index finger. "I want Jacob to answer."

Jacob reached for my hand and I gave him a comforting squeeze. "Well… um…"

Damn! November was when Jake told me he imprinted on me. That's when we started dating. How can he explain that? We swore not to tell Takota or my mom about any of this legend stuff. So now what? We can't say he imprinted on me. Oh God, Jake be smart!

"I told her I love her" he said.

I wanted to smack my forehead and it was taking everything in me not to. Takota's eyes widened and Jake slumped a little on the couch. "You mean to tell me that you told my sister, after knowing her for _only_ one month and before you even started dating, that you _love_ her?"

It sounded a lot worse coming from Takota and I grimaced. _We're doomed. Forget Takota's blessing. Let's just get out of this alive._ "Um yeah. I did." Even Jake sounded unsure of himself.

Takota shook his head and hid his face from us with his hands. I hit Jake in the arm and shook my head. _What_ he mouthed.

_Really_ I mouthed back. Of course I couldn't stay mad at him because it wasn't only his fault. I could have helped him, but I just sat back and didn't really say anything. So then of course I felt guilty for hitting him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Takota sighed and sat back up. "Alright, I'm almost afraid to ask after that, but did you two have sex?"

I jumped up from the couch. "Really? Why does everyone think we are having sex? I thought I set it straight last time we talked!"

"You talked about this already?" Jake asked but was ignored.

"Well it's been a while since then" Takota explained. "And you could have in that time."

"Well we didn't" I snapped. Jake placed his hands on my hips and gently lowered me back onto the couch. I crossed my arms and glared at my brother.

Takota seemed rather unfazed. "I want to hear it from Jake" he said.

"She's a virgin" he said. My eyebrows rose because he didn't say _he _was a virgin. But then again it's probably just one of those male pride things. It better be.

My brother also caught on. "And you?"

"I'm one too" Jake said without hesitation. I smiled and laced our fingers together. It felt good hearing him say it. He saved himself for me and I saved myself for him. I wonder if it feels as good to hear me say it as it does when I hear him say I'm his only one and will be his only one. Just the thought makes my heart flutter and I want to bury my head in his chest. Except that Takota is still watching us too closely to be comfortable.

"What happened when you two got in that fight?" Takota asked suddenly in the same way I'd picture Seth asking. He was calm and kind about it. Not as hostile as he has been so far.

"We were fighting about something stupid. We were both just tired and angry and we took it out on each other" I said wanting to keep Takota as in the dark as possible. But he just wouldn't let it go and told me that he knew I was not telling him all of it. I stumbled over my words trying to explain in more depth but without getting anywhere near the situation with Bella. Because honestly, that would just kill any possibility of Takota accepting Jake. He doesn't want to see me caught up in a love triangle.

But I'm not. I'm not.

And with more persistence from Takota, Jake finally snapped and let loose with the story. "Our friend is pretty depressed because she got dumped. I drove her home and kind of ditched Emma. And then we got in a fight about it because I was being a total ass and should've been there for Emma."

"And I overreacted" I added.

Jake and I shared a glance. We had never really talked about the fight. We'd only ever apologized but never dug deep enough to see why we had gotten to that fight. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I moved closer and Jacob picked me up and plopped me down on his lap.

When we turned back to Takota he was smiling. "What?" I laughed.

"See. Don't you two feel better now?"

We shared another glance and I shot Takota a confused look. He only smirked and it all clicked. "You set this up" I laughed.

Takota shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

"Set what up?" Jake asked me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Takota planned this. He wanted us to talk about the fight. To make us feel better and get it all out."

"And now you two can be closer" Takota said.

"Who says we're not close?" Jake asked defensively.

Takota shook her head. "I'm not saying you two aren't freakishly close. It's actually kind of creepy and I've got my eyes on you Black. But I've talked with people and I've seen it in your eyes especially" he said and pointed at Jake. "You always look at her lovingly, but sometimes that guilt slips through. So I wanted you to say it aloud. It helps."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Takota."

"Anything for my little sis" he said and ruffled my hair.

"So does this mean you approve?" I asked and wrapped my arms around Jake.

Jake and Takota locked eyes and I watched Takota's face carefully, looking for the approval I craved. I couldn't read anything though, so I turned to Jake. He also seemed very composed and calm. Can't someone show emotion? I know I am. I'm freaking out here!

Eventually, Takota nodded his head. "Yeah, I approve. He's going to take care of you."


	34. Prom

Jacob's Point of View

"You look handsome Jake" Dad said as I straighten my tie for the fourth time now. It was red. Which means Emma's dress is red. She hasn't let me see it and I'm dying to see her. Emily has kept me away from her all day. She wasn't even allowed to answer my calls because apparently Emily doesn't want me, _tricking Emma into talking about her dress_. I'd like to tell Emily that I wouldn't do that, but that's not true. I'd bug the heck out of Emma to find out what she's going to look like. Waiting to see her in the bridesmaid dress was enough torture. This I can't stand.

"Do you think it's too early to head over there?" I asked.

Billy glanced at the clock. It was only three. "Maybe a little early. But we can drive around for a while if they're not ready." He must want me to stop pacing because otherwise he would lecture me on manners and such.

I helped Billy get into the car. He'd be staying at the Uley's for a while after we left and then Sam offered to drive him home. Emma and I would need the car.

I held the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip. I was so nervous. I'd never gone to prom before. I don't even know how to dance. It can't be that hard, right? Just hold the girl and sway back and forth? Or do I have to actually _dance_? Does Emma know how to dance? She's a girl. She probably does.

"Slow down Jake" Dad laughed. I glanced down at the speedometer to see I was driving way over the speed limit. Tonight is not the night to get a ticket. I slowed down a bit and tried not to think about the dancing. Otherwise, it's just one big party.

"What do you think she'll look like?"

Dad shrugged. "It's Emma, so I'm sure she'll be beautiful." I smiled wide because I knew that was true. She could wear sweats and she would still be the most beautiful girl at prom. Maybe that's imprint biased. I'd still love to see her in a dress.

"I know she will. I just wish she gave me a hint as to what she'll look like" I sighed.

Dad laughed. "Why would you want that? It ruins the surprise."

I guess that's true. I did want to be surprised. But I would even if she told me exactly what she was going to look like. Emma always surpasses my expectation in all ways.

I pulled into their driveway which was empty. But in about an hour, it would be packed with cars. We were going in a huge group. There was Emma and I, Jared (although he already graduated) and Kim, Embry and a girl named Terra. Quill and Seth planned on crashing the post-prom thing that we're all supposed to go to so we're not getting drunk on the streets. I think it's a cruise or something on the pier for a few hours. Then Jared and Kim are coming with Emma and me to a waterpark up in Seattle for a couple days. Terra didn't want to go and Embry didn't want to be around all the couples. Besides, Sam still needs people to watch the border.

I'm nervous as I'm entering the house. I feel empty handed because I don't have anything for Emma. I guess the guy usual buys some kind of flower bracelet thing for the girl, but Emma's allergic to the little white flowers on them so I couldn't get her one. Sam greets me and tells me I clean up nice, which I guess is a compliment but I'm not listening, I'm searching the house for Emma. I don't see her or Emily though. "They're still upstairs" Sam tells me. I sigh and sit down with Dad and Sam on the couch.

"You sure you'll be ok driving?" Dad asks.

I nod and smile. "I'll be fine. It's not far and I'm a good driver" I say. Thankfully, Dad says nothing about my driving over the speed limit. If he did, I don't think Sam would let Emma come with. That or he'd drive us because Jared is a bit of a speed demon on the road.

"You guys want anything to eat?" Sam offers like a good host.

I shake my head because we're going out to eat before. I think it's some kind of Italian place. I don't know. Emma knows how to get there. Isn't that sad that the girl who's only lived here for a few months knows her way around better than I do.

Somehow, the TV got turned on and we started to watch some _reality_ show. It was awful and Billy and Sam kept poking fun at the people. I, however, couldn't take my eyes off the stairs. What would stop me from running up there right now? Just a peek.

I sighed and crossed my arms. No, I wouldn't sneak up there. If Emma wanted this to be a surprise, then I won't spoil it for her.

The doorbell rang and Sam stood to answer it. It was Embry and Terra. I stood and shook her hand. She seemed nice. She had short blonde hair that was straight. Her dress was purple, but for some reason she was wearing a whole lot of red lipstick. I smirked knowing that most of it would end up on Embry and we could tease him about it later. Embry looked pretty much like me but with a black tie. "Couldn't find blue?" I teased and closed the door behind them.

Embry rolled his eyes when Terra wasn't looking. "She had to pick the one shade of blue that no tie comes in. She almost killed me when I showed her one that was a shade off" he whispered in case she heard.

I took another glance at Terra. "She doesn't look like a killer" I laughed.

"Yeah, she looks sweet, right? But she's a total perfectionist. She's driving me crazy" he said.

"Not your imprint though" I pointed out.

Embry laughed. "Thank God! For once I'm glad I haven't found her yet."

We all migrated back to the couches. It turns out, Terra actually watches the reality show we've been making fun of, so all the jokes had to stop there. It sucked because I was starting to pay enough attention and I had a great comment about the guy on steroids.

I heard someone moving, but figured it was just Embry who insisted on eating before we got to the restaurant. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing when one of the people on the show made a comment about the usefulness of tanning. Who can watch this garbage?

Suddenly, two little hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" Emma laughed.

There was a chorus of "You look beautiful" and I was desperate to see her.

"My girl" I said and the hands were removed. I stood up and met Emma halfway around the couch.

It was as if I imprinted on her all over again.

She was beautiful. No, gorgeous! No, there's not even a word for how stunning she is. Her dress is red, just like she had said. It was long and tight until it reached her beautiful hips. Then it fanned out into a layered, satin skirt. There were jewels decorating the top across her chest. And… oh God! It was strapless. Her golden shoulders were completely bare. Her skin looked so soft. I wanted to reach out and touch her but there were too many people watching. However, I reached forward and delicately picked up the necklace on her collar bone. It was old, I could tell that much from how worn the metal charm was. And I recognized it immediately.

"This is…"

"An imprint has to represent" she laughed. I nodded still running my fingers over the charm that was identical to the tattoos all of the pack had. "And I didn't think you'd appreciate me getting a tattoo."

I shook my head. "Don't even think of ruining this beautiful skin."

"I won't" she said and caressed my face. Her hand was cold. I pulled it back and found another piece of jewelry. I turned the ring around on her finger and read the words.

"It's my promise ring" I breathed.

Emma nodded ecstatically. "I'm glad you noticed. I was afraid you'd forgotten."

Again, I shook my head. "I'll never forget my promise to you" I whispered. Emma blushed and for the first time, I took in her face.

The first thing that caught me was her hair. It was curled beautifully. Emily had left most of it down but pulled the back up into some kind of thing. Rachel had her hair in one of those for her prom, but I can't remember for the life of me what it was called.

And then there was her face. Only my girl knows how to make modesty beautiful. She eyelids shimmered silver and there was a thin line of black above and below her eyes. Her lashes were long and full and she looked like a star in the sky. Best of all, no crazy red lipstick. Just innocent pink that reminded me of how innocent and sweet my girl really is.

"You look… I don't even know. Incredible. Gorgeous. Everything about you is just stunning" I breathed and kissed her temple.

"And you look very handsome" she said with a smile. "I like your hair by the way. I don't often see this hair actually styled" she teased.

"I try" I laughed. "So, are you wearing heels?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, so if I stomp on your foot it's going to hurt. So I'm going to apologize ahead of time. And can't you tell? I'm taller now" she said proudly.

I honestly didn't notice. She was still much shorter than me. "You're still a munchkin" I teased.

She crossed her arms and playfully pushed me. I bent down to scoop her up, but the doorbell rang. I grumbled as I opened the door. "Nice to see you too" Jared laughed and strolled in.

"Hey Kim" I greeted. A blur of red raced past me much faster than I thought anyone could move in heels. Emma nearly tackled Kim and started complimenting her dress. I felt a little bad because I realized how few girlfriends Emma has.

"Our girls" Jared laughed with a shake of his head. Kim was in a silver dress that only went to about her knees. It was flowy the way Rebecca's ballerina dolls' used to be. Her hair was up and falling all over the place.

"I was just thinking we should set them up for a play date" I said. The two of them really do act like little kids. They're always laughing about something no one else really understands.

"Alright!" Emily called like a drill sergeant. "Let's take some pictures!"

Parents flocked around us like paparazzi. There was a mess of fabric as we each tried to push our way through to our dates, only to be rearranged by one of the parents. I don't know how many pictures we took, but my eyes were burning from not blinking and the constant flashes. We took one silly picture where all us guys were wearing sunglasses. And the girls took another where they made silly faces. It was cute and I definitely want a copy.

"Can we take couples pictures?" Emily asked. I noticed that Sam had stayed out of most of this. He seemed pretty awkward just leaning up against the wall. I don't think Sam's into this kind of stuff. It'll be interesting when the two of them have kids. I smiled at the thought.

Jared and Kim took a couple of pictures. And then Embry and Terra. When it was our turn, I decided I wasn't going to take a bunch of boring pictures. If I'm going to be blinded by flashes, might as well make it worth it. "Hang on" I said to Emma and scooped her up wedding style. She laughed and clung to my neck for dear life. I guess this is much higher up than she's used to.

Dad laughed but Emily warned me not to mess up Emma's dress. Typical girls.

A few more pictures were taken before we piled into our cars and headed to the restaurant. Jared and Kim came with us because we'd be driving them to the waterpark anyway. The back was packed with our backpacks and the girls' suitcases or whatever. We tried to remind them that we're only going for a few days, but apparently, all that stuff is necessary. Whatever. As long as they're happy.

Emma sat in the passenger seat because I had no idea where I was going. "Alright, where are we going?"

"Just follow Embry" she laughed and pointed to Embry's car.

"Well you're a lazy copilot" I teased and nudged her.

Emma shrugged and turned around in her seat to face Jared and Kim. "You two better behave because I can see everything in the rearview mirror."

I glanced in said mirror and saw Jared roll his eyes. "Isn't that mirror for, I don't know, driving? Not spying."

"Not in my car" I called.

Kim laughed and grabbed Emma's hand. "I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"Me too!" Emma said. I turned to see she was smiling wider than in the pictures. "Eyes on the road Jake" she called without even glancing at me. She knows me too well.

"Next time Jared's driving" I grumbled. I want to stare at my girl without being reprimanded. She's too beautiful to look away from. I stole another quick glance and smiled to myself. I am the luckiest guy on the planet. And I have the next few days to spend with just her and not worry about anything.

The restaurant wasn't too far away and it turns out that I've driven past it quite a few times. I just never bothered to read the sign. So Emma laughed at me when I told her I know this place.

For prom night, the place was pretty dead. "Any idea where the people are?"

Jared shrugged. "Probably at home. La Push is small remember."

"Not small enough" Emma said and pointed to a table a few over from ours. I followed her gaze and shook my head.

"They're baaaack" Jared sing-songed.

I rolled my eyes. "Should be an interesting date. Her eating and him… watching."

"I don't even like people watching me eat. How does she stand it?" Kim laughed.

How do any of us stand him even being here? Edward smelled as awful as ever and yet Bella seemed happier than ever. Stupid leeches. Emma reached under the table and grabbed my hand. I turned to face her and her eyes were big and worried. I leaned down and kissed her ear. "I'll keep you safe" I promised her.

She nodded and moved closer to me. I glared at the leech once again because he was scaring my girl. If it wouldn't cause mass hysteria, I would kill him right here. We're right on the border, so the treaty can be skewed my way.

I tried to ignore the two of them as our food arrived. And much to my pleasure, they left. Emma relaxed a little next to me. I smiled but I am a little upset that she doesn't always feel safe with me. Shouldn't she always be relaxed next to me? But I can't blame her. She's human. She has a right to be scared.

"I love you" I whisper to her. Although we're sharing a table, each side is in their own little world. I don't think Jared and Kim even realized we entered the restaurant with them. But then again, I haven't even noticed them.

"I love you too" she breathes and kisses me. I sigh. There will be days and days of this. Just me and her. And all I have to do dance for a few hours. Easy.

Or so I thought. It turns out some of the people at prom actually know what they are doing. Emma laughed and spun in my arms. She was definitely doing all the work here. "This is nothing like homecoming" I laughed.

"Yes, because at homecoming all you have to do is fist pump" she teased and moved us closer to the center of the dance floor. No, not there. I don't want to move closer. I want to break free and sip punch somewhere. How did Jared escape?

Emma must have seen my discomfort. "One more dance and we can sit for a little bit" she said.

I felt guilty immediately. This is her prom. I'm supposed to suffer through it and make this the second best night of her life. The best will be our honeymoon. And I already know how to make that the best night of her life. But tonight, I'm struggling.

The song was much slower than the ones that have been playing. In a leap of courage, I pulled Emma closer and placed my hands on her lower back. She smiled and wrapped her little arms around me. God she's adorable. "Is this what I'm supposed to do?" I whispered and swayed back and forth.

Emma sighed and placed her head on my chest. "This is _exactly_ what you're supposed to do. Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me" I told her. And it was true. I'll do anything for her.

"You're too perfect" she laughed.

I smiled. "And you're too perfect for me."

As we continued to twirl and sway across the dance floor, I caught sight of Jared. He nodded at me and then glanced down. I followed his gaze. His hands were lower than Kim's back. Then he raised an eyebrow at me. _Wuss_ he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes at him. But it got me thinking. Would Emma allow that? I know all about her vow, but does this count against it? Or am I moving too slowly with her? We've been dating for months and the only other place I've touched her is her stomach. And she loved that. I could tell by how she let her eyes close and her lips turned up.

I slowly moved my hands down her back. She tensed up for a moment when I stopped. She looked up at me and I thought for sure she was going to tell me off. I was a dead man and I just ruined this for her. But she smiled. She smiled wide and tilted my chin down. Then she kissed me. We stopped moving as our lips locked and I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth. I bit down lightly and she sighed.

When I let go, she leaned up and whispered, "It's about time."

I grinned from ear to ear. This little step just made my night.

I don't know how long we danced, but when we finally were making our way back to the car, I could tell Emma's feet were hurting her. I scooped her up wedding style and carried her the rest of the way to the car. "Heels were a bad idea" she laughed.

"Makes it easier to kiss you" I said with a shrug.

She smiled and let me buckle her into her seat. "Do you know where you're going this time?" she asked when Jared and Kim were in the car. It sure took them long enough to get here. Maybe if they weren't stopping to make out every few seconds.

"So are Seth and Quill really going to crash post prom?" Kim laughed.

Emma shrugged. "Seth is my cousin. And I've seen him do stupider things. It wouldn't surprise me."

"I don't think anything can surprise any of us anymore" Jared laughed. He's forgetting about good surprises. And I've surprised Emma with plenty. And I have a few up my sleeve.


	35. Sleep

"Oh no" I groaned and leaned onto Jake's shoulder. I pointed off to the other side of the boat and Jake laughed. "I didn't think he was serious!"

Jake squeezed my shoulder and kissed my temple. "It'll be ok Em. He hasn't even seen us."

"How did he even get on the boat? We had to show the captain our tickets!"

Jake laughed and it shook through his chest. "You're underestimating your cousin. It's Seth. He has ways. And I don't think we'd even want to know how he got in."

True. There are some things about Seth that I'd like to remain a secret. But I'm pretty sure I'd want to know how he managed to crash post prom. I just had to make sure he didn't see me. "Come on" I said and tugged Jake away from Seth's line of vision.

He chuckled, but followed me anyway. When we were completely submerged in the sea of couples, I relaxed. I was glad we had decided to go to this. Originally, I wasn't too sure. But the cruise really is beautiful. The sky is dark and lit by a thousand tiny stars. There are a few tables for groups to sit and talk. There's quiet music playing and a few couples are still dancing. Someone grabs my arm and I jump. I turn while trying to pull away, thinking it's Seth, but it turns out to be Kim. "Oh, sorry" I apologize as she lets my arm go.

"Hiding from Seth and Quill too?" she laughed.

I groaned. "Quill is here too?"

She nodded. Behind her, Jared pushed through a group of girls gossiping and shook his head. "What is with people deciding to stop and talk right where I'm walking? I thought that stopped when I graduated. But no. Guess not."

"They do it on purpose" Jake said nonchalantly.

Somehow, Kim convinced Jake and Jared to let us go for a little and we escaped to the end of the boat. "So, are you having fun?" I asked and stared down at the waves the boat was making.

"So much!" Kim exclaimed. "I'm so glad I came! I honestly didn't think anything could feel this great. But being here with Jared… it's like an escape from life. No worries. No problems. Only him and I and having fun."

I nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. Prom was more than just a dance for the five of us. Embry, Jake, and Jared didn't have to worry about patrolling. Kim and I didn't have to worry about them patrolling. And there were no leeches to harm any of us. It was almost as if the leeches didn't exist. Is this what our lives would be like without the Cullens? So perfect and peaceful. Having every moment to spend with the one you love and not worrying about them going to war with vampires. How wonderful.

"You look beautiful" Kim said and smiled at me.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous." Also true. Kim's dress wasn't floor length like most of ours, and the difference really made her beautiful. Plus, in the moonlight, she looked like a star.

"I have to ask though… because I was looking at your eyes…"

My eyes?

"Your eyes don't look like Jared's. Are you completely Quileute?" Kim looked at the floor embarrassed.

I smiled. "No. I'm not. My dad was half Quileute and half Japanese. My mother is full Quileute. That's why my eyes look different" I explained.

Kim nodded and leaned against the railing. Jake and Jared would probably kill us if they saw us so close to falling off the boat. I glanced around to make sure they weren't somewhere close by and watching. "What's it like?" Kim suddenly asked.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What's it like living on the reservation? Being Quileute? Sharing that with Jacob?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she continued. "Sometimes I feel guilty _not_ being Quileute. I mean, everyone else is. I feel like I'm pulling Jared away from the pack. I feel like I don't belong."

"Of course you do" I interrupted. "You're just as much a part of the pack as I am. At least you live near enough. You understand all the legends and heard them before. I've lived in Oregon my whole life. The only time I heard the legends is when my mom would take us to the reservation to visit."

"Yes, but at least you belonged on the reservation. No one looked at you strange."

I bit my lip. "One person did."

Kim's eyes grew and she stared at me expectantly. "Jake did. And Jared did for you. Don't you remember that day?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant…"

"But it means something. It means you're one of us. You're the imprint of a Quileute. It doesn't matter what you are. You are family. You are part of the pack."

Kim mulled this over for a few seconds and I rewound everything I'd said in my head. Had I said it right? Would she understand what I meant? Did I help her at all? I really suck at this comforting thing.

"I guess you're right" she said with a smile.

I smiled as well. "I am right. Now get back to your man and go have fun" I said and gave her a little push in the direction we left the boys.

She smiled at me once more and took off searching for Jared. I too made my way through the crowd in search of Jake. However, I found someone else. "Emma!"

"Oh no" I groaned and tried to duck out of sight. It was too late. He had already spotted me. He plucked me up by the arm and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Seth" I whined and pushed away.

"Hey Quill! She's over here!" he shouted over his shoulder. Quill suddenly appeared and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Hey everyone! This is my cousin Emma!" Seth shouted.

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over. "Are you drunk?" I nearly shouted. I was fuming.

Seth only laughed. "'Course not. I don't need to drink to have a good time. I just want to see my little cousin blush. And I see that I've achieved my goal" he teased and pinched my cheeks.

"Seth" I whined and pushed him off me. I glanced around the deck looking for Jake. Where was he?

_Come on Jake! Save me from these two!_

"So…" Quill leaned into my ear so I could hear him above the crowd. "Did you bring anything sexy to wear? Or are you sticking with the jeans?"

"Quill!" I snapped and punched his shoulder.

"Hey" he laughed and held his hands up in defense. "I'm just trying to make sure my best friend has a good time with his imprint."

"We're not…"

"I know. I know" he interrupted. How had news of my vow spread through the pack so quickly? "But still…" He looked like he really didn't want to finish that thought, so in revenge, I said nothing and let him try and figure his way out of this.

"Go on, finish that thought."

Quill smiled. "I wouldn't want Jake to kill me" he laughed and spun me around. I collided with something firm and warm. I looked up and smiled.

Jake was staring Quill down. "And I will when I found out what you said to her" he threatened in all serious. Quill's smirk wiped right off his face. He quickly grabbed Seth and the two of them bolted for the other side of the boat. Jake laughed.

"Where the heck have you been?" I asked and lightly smacked his chest. "Those two have been harassing me."

"How so?" Jake laughed.

"Well Quill asked me if I was going to wear anything sexy for you" I said.

I could feel Jake tense up a little. "And are you?" he asked casually.

I shrugged. "I can't remember what I packed." I could feel Jacob sigh behind me. Did he want me to wear something sexy? I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought. How would he react when he sees my swimsuit?

I could feel Jacob's chest shake with laughter. "I think you're remembering" he teased and whispered in my ear. Then he placed a little kiss on my neck below my ear. I shivered. "What is it?" he whispered lowly.

I shook my head trying to regain my focus. But with his kisses on my neck, I was getting more and more distracted. He kissed the sensitive skin on my neck and then his tongue darted out and licked that same spot. I fell back onto Jake's chest and he held me tightly in his arms.

"That good, huh?"

"You're distracting me" I said in a dreamy voice. "I can't focus."

"Hmm" Jake hummed in my ear. "I kind of like you distracted. You have a dreamy look on your face."

I nodded, afraid that I would say something stupid if I opened my mouth. Jake pulled me through the crowd as the boat pulled back into the dock. Had it really been two hours? I don't think I had nearly enough kisses for two hours. We stepped down the beam and onto the pier. It was lit beautifully with little circles of light hovering above our heads on wires. I felt like I was in a dream. I hope this isn't a dream. Jake held my hand as we made our way all the way back to the car. Jared and Kim weren't back yet, so we climbed into the car and waited for them.

Jake laughed at me when I locked the doors after us. "What?" I asked.

He couldn't stop laughing and held up his index finger for a moment while he caught his breath. "You really think you need to lock the door when you have a massive wolf for a boyfriend? And he's in the car with you."

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. "It's instinct" I defended.

Jake smiled and pulled me over to his lap. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head on mine. "It's ok. I'm sorry for laughing. And I'm glad to know you're safe even when I'm not around."

Jared and Kim approached the car so I moved back over to my seat, much to my disappointment. Oh well; we'll have four days together. Jake shares a look with Jared and then pulls out of the parking lot. He reached for my hand and squeezed it. I smiled and glanced at the clock. It was already two in the morning. "Are you ok to drive?" I asked Jake with a yawn.

He only laughed. "I'm fine. And I wouldn't let you drive if I wasn't. You're too tired."

I wouldn't fight him on that because I really was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to live every moment of this. I don't want to sleep.

…

Jacob's Point of View

I glanced in the rearview mirror and I saw Kim was falling asleep on Jared's shoulder. Jared smiled and then resumed petting Kim's hair. I wish I could do the same for Emma. I look over at her and sure enough, she's sound asleep. Poor thing. She looks so tired. Her hair is starting to fall out of its curls. Her eyes are heavy with sleep and yet her makeup still looks perfect. Except her lips aren't as pink as before. I wonder if her lipstick is on me. I twist my head to look in the mirror and sigh in relief.

It's another thirty minutes to the hotel and in that time, I'm trying to decide if I should wake Emma up when we get there. If I don't then I'll have to make two trips. One to carry her and one to carry the bags. But if I do that, then I'm leaving her unconscious in a hotel room on her own. I don't want to do that. Who knows what could happen in that time. But if I do wake her up, I'll feel so guilty. She looks so peaceful now.

My stomach growled and Jared laughed silently behind me. I wonder if we could pick up some food. Are the girls hungry? They look more tired than anything. But when was the last time they ate? Should I wake Emma _to_ eat?

I stole another glance at her sleeping form and smiled. She's too beautiful. How did I get so lucky?

Jared suddenly tapped my shoulder and pointed to the right. There was the hotel. I switched lanes and made a sharp turn into the parking lot. Once we had slowed down, I checked to make sure everyone was still ok. Kim was now completely lying on Jared, not that he seemed to mind, and both she and Emma were still asleep.

I drove more carefully and pulled into a parking spot. Jared volunteered to check in because I had driven the whole night. While I waited for him to get back, I glanced around the hotel. None of us had ever been here before except for Kim and she raved about it. The hotel itself was connected to the waterpark. And it was massive. There were covered bridges connecting hotel buildings to the lobby to the pool. And from the looks of it, there was more than one pool.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. The only thing better than spending a worry free four days at a waterpark is spending those days with the girl of my dreams. Nothing could be better. I suddenly felt a little l pity for Emma because I'm going to be dragging her all across the pools. She's going to be worn out every day.

Jared returned. "We're in room 318" he said and pointed to one of the buildings behind the front ones. At one point, we actually drove under one of the covered bridges. I was kind of glad our room was away from the entrance. Then I wouldn't be so worried about leaving Emma alone for even a second. I'd still worry. But not as much.

I parked the car again and turned to Jared. "Think we should wake them up?"

"Probably" he whispered. I climbed out of the car and raced around the Emma's side. I opened her door and placed my hand on her forehead and brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled at the warmth of my skin in her sleep.

"Emma" I said softly and lightly shook her shoulder. She grumbled something but kept her eyes closed. "Come on Emma. We're there" I said. Again, she moaned and started to flutter her eyes open. Eventually, she opened them and rubbed her sleepy eyes. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl" I said and picked her up. I set her down on her feet against the car and closed the door. Jared did the same with a sleepy Kim.

"It's so dark" Emma said and yawned.

"It's cause it's early" Jared answered and passed me a couple suitcases. He grabbed the rest and shut the trunk so I could lock the car.

Emma and Kim followed us into the hotel. "Here, let me take one of those" Emma said. Her voice was thick with sleep and her eyes were only half open.

I laughed and shook my head. "You just worry about getting to the room. I don't think I can carry both you and your stuff."

She didn't argue because I think she was honestly too tired to even form a decent sentence. Jared had two key cards and passed me one. I opened the door and held it open for everyone else. The room was great. It wasn't too big or too small. There was room to move and yet it felt comfortable. The bathroom was on the right and on the left was a little counter with a sink and a coffee maker. Then the rest of the room was the bedroom. On the right were two queen sized beds and across from them was a dresser with a TV on it.

Everyone was very quiet. Jared and I were quiet because we were trying to pull all the suitcases in, the girls because they had fallen face first onto one of the beds with their eyes shut. I laughed and nudged Jared to look. He laughed as well. I dug through Emma's bag and found her camera. I took a few pictures of the girls passed out in their Prom dresses.

Then Jared and I woke them up again. "What?" Kim whined. Emma was practically dead weight in my arms.

"Jake and I are going to look for a vending machine or something to eat. Will you two be alright alone?"

We were leaving them alone? I guess if Jared thinks it's safe… But we'd be back quickly.

"We're fine" Emma said and opened her eyes a little to smile at me.

"Try and change out of your dress" I laughed and laid her back down on the bed. We made sure that the door was locked before heading down the hall. There was a vending machine in a room with an ice machine as well not too far down the hall.

"So I think we need to set a few ground rules" I said, thinking of the two beds in the room. "Obviously we're going to be sharing beds with our girls…"

Jared held his hands up and laughed. "No sex. I got it."

I nodded. "I don't care what you do when we're not there. I just don't want to see it and I don't want Emma scarred for life."

Jared nodded and handed me a couple of the snack bars he'd bought. This definitely wasn't the meal I had thought about eating, but it would probably hold me off until breakfast.

"Anything else?" he asked as we made our way back to the room.

I shook my head. "You?"

"Nah. Just the sex thing. But then again, I didn't really need to worry about that with you two" Jared teased. I didn't really mind it. Jared's my friend and I know he's joking. But whether Emma will admit it or not, I know she's kind of sensitive about it and pretty fed up about all the people sort of pushing us to do it.

"Don't tease Emma about it" I said warningly.

"I won't" he promised. "I give her credit: having that much will power and all. I couldn't do it. Obviously."

The conversation stopped because we opened the door. I noticed that the two of the suitcases were open and picked through. So the girls had changed. Their dress were stacked on top. I peered around the little bump out of a wall and groaned inwardly.

On the first bed, both Emma and Kim were tucked in under the sheets and completely passed out. Jared stopped next to me and took in the scene. Then both our eyes traveled to the other bed. I just shook my head at our luck. "Well this sucks" he whispered. I couldn't agree more.

…

"Quit hogging all the room" Jared said and pushed me over a little. We had migrated to the very edges of the bed and I was very uncomfortable. I wanted nothing more than to just lift Emma up and toss her onto this bed so we could sleep together and she could snuggle up to my chest. But no, I couldn't wake her when I already have twice. She'll be too tired tomorrow, or today, to do anything.

So I was practically falling off the edge of the bed, trying not to move anywhere near Jared.

"Ow!" I snapped and hit him with the extra pillow we had pushed between us. "Stop kicking me!"

It's going to be a long night. At least the girls will get some sleep.


	36. Poolside Lovers

I rolled over and moaned into my pillow. There was just a little bit of pink sunlight peeking through the balcony door. Balcony?

I shot up out of bed. Where am I? I took a quick look around the room and rubbed my eyes. There was Kim, sleeping on her stomach. And on another bed were… Jake _and_ Jared? How did that happen. I sighed and relaxed back into the mound of pillows. Someone started to move and thinking it was Kim, I rolled over to face the boys.

Jake sighed and stretched his arms above his head with his eyes closed. He yawned and then rolled. Except, he was too far on the end of the bed and ended up rolling right off.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, forgetting about the other two still sleeping.

He groaned and rubbed his head where it had hit the little nightstand between the beds. I pulled his hands away from it and moved his head side to side to check the damage. A nice bump was forming on his forehead. But just as quickly as it formed, it disappeared. Lucky wolf.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked and placed a kiss on the spot.

Jake shook his head. "Nah. But you know it wouldn't have happened if you slept next to me last night."

I blushed crimson. That was my intention last night, but I was much too tired to wait, let alone figure out where I had collapsed.

Jared grumbled and tossed a pillow at the two of us. It hit me square in the face and Jake growled. Kim laughed at me. "You woke me up so I could watch you two be cute together?" Jared complained and rolled over.

"He fell off the bed" I pointed out.

Jared waved a hand at us. He stood up from the bed and jumped over to the other to lay down next to Kim. "Great. Now take it outside so we can sleep some more."

Jake rolled his eyes and helped me up. I pulled on a pair of socks and Jake took one of the key cards. We announced that we were going to find breakfast but we got no reply. Once the door was closed, I smiled at Jake.

"What are you so happy about?" he teased.

"Being here with you" I replied truthfully. Then I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed Jake. His lips turned up into the kiss and suddenly I was floating. Literally. I broke the kiss and squealed as Jake tossed me over his shoulder. "Jake!" I nearly shouted and pounded on his back.

"Hey, I'm carrying you so you can't say a word" he laughed.

"But like this?" I said. I could feel the blood rushing to my hear and my hearing getting fuzzy.

Jacob set me down only to pick me up again and swing me onto his back. This was much better. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. "Don't let me fall" I laughed.

"I promise" he said and kissed my hand. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He smelled wonderful. It was the smell of the woods and something musky that was purely Jake. His smell was the epitome of comfort.

We, or rather Jake, stepped into the elevator and he let me down. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "I'm thinking we're heading down to the pool today. That is, if we can get those two up."

A sudden thought came to mind that made my cheeks heat up. "You don't think they're…"

"No" Jake said quickly. "I don't think so. I think Jared's too tired for that" he said with a laugh.

And I felt very guilty. It didn't seem really fair for me to be holding this from Jake. Normally, I would say that he'd just have to deal. But we are _imprints_. We're going to be together forever. Was it wrong of me to hold back? Still… I couldn't break my vow now. I had kept it this long. I could wait.

But could Jake?

"I'm really sorry Jake" I said softly.

He knew exactly what I was talking about. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to meet his eyes. "Don't ever be sorry. You've never done anything wrong. I'm happy to wait. It makes every moment with you more meaningful."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. The elevator opened and we stepped out. The lobby was full of people and Jake made sure to hold my hand so I didn't get sucked into the crowd. We broke free of the mass of people and to the left was a little banquet area set up with tables of food. Jacob's stomach growled and I laughed.

"Hungry?"

He didn't answer, but dashed over to the plates. I smiled and followed. Jake was half way down the table and already had a plate full of food. He checked behind and darted back over to me. "Don't you want more than that?" he asked pointing at what I had thought was a decent amount of food. One waffle, a strip of bacon, and a handful of blueberries.

"What's wrong with my food?"

Jake only shook his head and laughed. He continued down the table and picked up more food. "You're going to be hungry later" he taunted the way Emily usually does.

I rolled my eyes and followed Jake over to one of the tables. We sat down under one of the fake trees. My chair was directly under one of the branches and one of the leaves brushed my hair. "You know, you look stunning" Jake said with a mouth full of food.

"Ew Jake" I whined.

He rolled his eyes, typical guy. Then he made sure to swallow overdramatically before continuing. "Seriously, you look beautiful."

"I look like shit Jake" I said. I could feel my hair all crunchy and I was sure my makeup was still on my face. Plus, last night I had only bothered to pull on a pair of sweats and I _think_ one of Jake's T-shirts. It wasn't mine. And it smelled like Jake. He smiled when he noticed me glancing down at my shirt.

"I think that's mine" he said with a smile.

I shrugged. "It probably is" I said with a laugh.

We finished our breakfast with small talk. Jake explained how I would _not_ make him share a bed with Jared again. But otherwise, we were mostly silent. I was still a little tired and I was trying to adjust to being awake, something I was finding to be rather difficult.

Jake took my plate away after I had been pushing my food around for ten minutes. Then we returned and pulled me to my feet. "Come on. Let's see if the other two are up now so we can go check out the pool."

After we got out of the elevator, I suddenly had an urge to run. Maybe it was a sudden spurt of energy. I stole a mischievous glance at Jake. He smiled at me and raised a brow. Then, before he could react, I took off running down the hall.

Just like that first day on the football field, I could hear him tramping along behind me. Suddenly, he passed me and I frowned. "Cheater!" I called, not carrying who is still sleeping.

Jake slowed down just slightly at my comment. We were almost at our room and I picked up the pace a little. I could just see the room when Jake threw on the breaks and completely stopped. I couldn't slow down and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Jake reached out and snatched my hips. Then in one quick move, lifted me off the ground and twirled me around.

I squealed and lifted my hands to the ceiling. I felt like I was flying. I closed my eyes and smiled wide.

Jake and I were finally able to rouse Kim and Jared. We all took turns using the bathroom to change into our bathing suits. I was nervous stepping out of the bathroom and peered through the crack in the door. No one was around. I turned off the lights, just in case.

I dashed over to my suitcase and pulled on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Ready to go?" Jake asked behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't known he was there.

I nodded and we all left the room. The pool wasn't too far away and Jake and I held hands the entire way there. There was a glass door that led to a balcony with pool chairs and then below was the pool. It was massive and just being near it made my heart race. All those people.

Jake noticed my nervousness and squeezed my hand. "You ok?"

"Lifeguard" I said as if that explained everything. "Pools make me nervous."

Jake suddenly looked guilty and hugged me tight. "Are you gonna be ok?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I'm fine!"

We threw our stuff on one of the chairs and Kim and I pulled off our over clothes. I could feel eyes on me and my cheeks burned red. Had Jake ever seen me in my swimsuit? I don't think so.

Jared and Kim disappeared somewhere, leaving Jake and I alone. I looked down at the ground and crossed my arms over my exposed stomach. I heard Jake step closer and he carefully unwrapped my arms. I shivered even though the air was extensively humid. He leaned down and licked my ear. "You look unbelievably sexy" he breathed.

I shivered and my face burned even more. Jake only laughed and fingered the strings of my top. Then he pulled me away and led me down the stairs to the pool. That went better than I had thought.

Jacob's Point of View

Ok Jake, keep your cool. It's a swimsuit. You've seen girls in them all your life. You can do this!But look at all that skin…

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. I needed a second to refocus my thoughts. "Hey, how about me go on that one?" I asked and pointed to one of the massive tube slides twisting its way above the pool.

Emma looked up and shrugged. "Only if you carry the tube up all those steps."

"When would I ever make you do that?" I laughed and snatched a tube from the water. The ground was slippery and kept my eyes on Emma the whole time, making sure to be ready to catch her. But she seemed to be walking more confidently than I was. It must be all that lifeguarding. She must be used to walking on water.

My girl, a lifeguard. Does that mean I'll get to see her in uniform any time soon? Maybe I need to find her a job.

I shook my head again and pushed those thoughts out of my head. Focus.

If I thought the floor was slippery, the old, wooden stairs were worse. I caught myself from falling down the many flights of stairs. Why were their so many? A few kids raced past us and bumped Emma with their tube. We ended up standing behind them, so Emma made sure to smack their tube just hard even to hit the preteen in the back of the head. He spun around, looking for a fight.

I stepped forward and made my presence known. He literally had to tilt his head all the way up to see me. This smirk wiped right off his face and he turned right around. I smiled triumphantly.

I spotted Jared and Kim slipping down the slide on their tube in front of us. I nodded at Jared and he smiled before he was consumed by the dark tunnel.

When it was our turn, I jumped onto the tube first and Emma sat down on my lap. I smiled, kissed her neck, and wrapped my arms around her. I'm sure it's safe, but I'm not about to take any chances.

The lifeguard pushed our tube and suddenly we were plunged in darkness. I could feel the tube hop around the slide and we were moving pretty fast. There was a loud shout and it took me a few moments to realize that it came from Emma. I instantly tensed up and pulled her closer to me. She screamed again and then started laughing. I smiled, but didn't loosen my grip at all. The tunnel was suddenly lighter and I could hear the rush of water.

We hit the water going so fast that our tube flipped over. As soon as I had my footing, I scanned the water for Emma, not too worried because I know she can swim. And sure enough, I saw her small body gliding through the clear water near my legs. She popped up a few feet away and jogged up the stairs.

"Come on slow poke" she teased.

I rolled my eyes and made sure to splash her on the way out. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Hey Jake! Emma!" Both our heads snapped in the direction of the voices. Jared and Kim were waving us over. We hopped over discarded tubes on our way to them. "Grab one of those" Jared yelled at me. I noticed he had one too.

I picked one up and carried it up the few stairs. It seems this place is just a maze of bridges and platforms. I noticed we were standing by the entrance to the lazy river. Jared tossed his tube in the water, scooped a laughing Kim up, and hoped into it. I followed his movements and picked up an unsuspecting Emma. She laughed as we crashed into the water.

Once we settled down a little, Emma relaxed against my chest and interlaced our fingers. I smiled and placed my lip against her neck making her shiver. I rubbed her arms as goosebumps began to form. It was really chilly being out of the water.

I pulled her closer and wrapped my warm arms over her. "I love you" I breathed.

She smiled and turned to kiss my jaw. Her eyelashes fluttered which just about drove me crazy. "I love you too."

The lazy river turned out to be not so lazy when it ran off into the wave pool. A loud sound like an elephant screaming echoed in the pool and all the little kids screamed. Emma's eyes widened and she tensed up a little as the waves began.

"What's wrong" I asked above the water. We were safe in out tube and I didn't have to worry about losing her under one of the waves.

"I _hate_ wave pools" she said with a shake of her head. "Something bad always happens."

I rubber her shoulders to try and sooth her. I felt bad that she wasn't enjoying this as much as the rest of us. What had she told me before? Lifeguards can never enjoy pools again? I wish I had paid more attention to that. Maybe we should have gone to an amusement park or something else.

I kept wanting Emma to turn around and tell me that she would be fine, but she never did which only confirmed my thinking that coming here was a bad idea. Maybe it wasn't too late to switch over to another hotel.

I felt Emma's body lift up off of mine for a second. Her shoulders tensed and she leaned forward drastically. Her eyes never left one spot a few feet away. I followed her gaze and saw a dark smudge in the water.

The tube rocked as Emma executed a quick dive between the tubes. I jumped off as well in pursuit. She can swim alright, but I don't want her getting trapped under the clear tubes. Her body pushes hard and fast as she makes her way to the bottom of the twelve foot pool. I glance at the lifeguards but they haven't moved. I glance back and Emma is pushing off the ground with the shadow in her arms. When she reaches the surface, I notice a frantic woman peering over her tube into the water. Emma throws her head back and takes in a gulp of air. The little shadow she was holding does the same. Emma notices the mother and swims backwards toward her with the little girl on her stomach. I hurry to catch up and help her. But by the time I reach her, she's already handed the frightened girl to her more frantic mother. Emma is resting on the edge of the tube and speaking to the mother and daughter.

"Do you feel at all dizzy?" she asked the little girl who in turn shook her head. Then Emma turned to her mother. "You'll want to keep your eyes on her. She didn't go unconscious, which is good, but if she begins acting strange at all or sick, call an ambulance immediately."

"How did you see her?" the mother asked astonished.

Emma shrugs modestly. I swim up next to her and tread water as the waves die down. "I'm a lifeguard. And I tend to pick up little details in large places."

"You should see her with a Find It" I laughed.

Emma turned and smiled at me. The mother smiled wide and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Thank you so much. You must have been sent by an angel. I'll never be able to repay you."

We swim back over to the deck and the pool chairs. Emma assures me that she's fine, but I can't help doting on her and I pull her over to one of the pool chairs. "How are you feeling?" I ask and tilt her head up and to the side. She seems alright.

"I'm fine Jake" she said and pushed my hand away.

I'm still not satisfied yet. "You sure? You didn't swallow any water?"

"Yeah I did. And I think I do every day. So what's the diagnosis?"

"You have a severe case of stubbornness and bravery. But I think you'll live."

Emma smirked. "Well that's good because it takes a stubborn head to handle your cockiness."


	37. She's Back

Jacob's Point of View

Her eyelids were dropping by the second. And all I could do was tell her to stay awake until I could get her to our room. Jared and Kim were still down at the pool, but Emma was too tired to last any longer without passing out. I held her wedding style and she curled up against my chest. She is beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. Her lips curl and pout when she sleeps. Her eyes are big and beautiful. They're closed now and she nuzzles my chest.

I smile because there can't be anything more perfect than this. When I got to our room, I struggled a little to get the key card out of my pocket while holding Emma. Eventually, I managed and unlocked the door.

Emma had changed at the pool so I lay her down on the bed before I went to the bathroom to change out of my suit. When I got out, Emma was sound asleep and breathing heavily. I smiled to myself and tucked her into the sheets. She smiled in her sleep at my touch. I had planned to give Billy a call, but seeing her smile like that, I couldn't bear to leave her. I crawled under the blankets and pulled her into my arms.

She sighed when I ran my hand through her hair. "Sleep Em" I said, knowing full well that my girl wasn't asleep anymore.

She grumbled something that I didn't hear and shushed her gently. "It's alright. Close your eyes." I put my hands on her stomach the way I know she loves. And in response, she pushed herself closer to me and sighed.

"How do you always know?" she asked sleepily.

"Know what?" I asked softly, trying to encourage her to sleep. Surely she knew I wouldn't leave her. Why does she have so much trouble sleeping?

"To do exactly what I'm craving."

I hummed an old lullaby and rubbed circles along her stomach. "What are you craving? My touch?" Alright, so it was kind of mean to tease her while she's sleepy, but I couldn't resist.

Emma buried her face in her hands and nodded a shy yes. Slowly, with a smile on my face, I pulled her hands away and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm glad" I said truthfully. "You craving me means I'm doing my job right."

Her cheeks heated up and she tried to pull her face away from me, but I captured her lips with mine. She yawned and I decided to stop teasing her and let her sleep. Within minutes of me rubbing her back and running my hand through her hair, she was asleep.

And that's how Jared and Kim found us an hour later: with Emma asleep on my chest and my hand lost her thick hair. Kim smiled and awed. Jared only shook his head and laughed a little. I wanted to throw something at him, but I was afraid to wake Emma.

She rolled around a little, but never left my arms. And whenever she did, she would whimper something awful until I pulled her back. It was pretty damn cute and it definitely pulled on the heartstrings.

…

How the hell could our beautiful vacation be over? Had it really been four days? All I knew is that I didn't want to go back. I loved having all this time with Emma and only having to worry about keeping her warm and safe.

Jared was driving on the way back so I could sit with Emma in the back. It was early when we left and it was turning out to be another rainy day. Emma surprised me telling me she loves La Push weather because she loves rainy days. "I just think they are more romantic and comfortable than hot, sunny days."

Needless to say, Kim teased her for a few minutes about that one. In the car though, Kim and Jared were in their own little world as Emma and I were. I pulled her as close as I could with her seatbelt on and kissed her once. She smiled with her eyes closed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Welcome back to La Push!" Kim suddenly shouted.

I groaned and Emma laughed. "Back to patrolling" Jared sighed.

I nodded and Emma squeezed my hand. I know she worries about me when I patrol. It scares her to think of all the leeches out there. I wish I could comfort her. I've told her dozens of times that we are built to handle these monsters, but she still worries.

Many nights, after I return from patrolling, I check on Emma before I go home. She leaves her window open for me. And every time I've climbed in expecting to just tuck Emma in, she's sitting up on her bed and waiting for me. She swears that she can't fall asleep until she knows I'm safe, and by the dark circles around her eyes the next day, I believe her.

It scares me because I worry about her just as much. When I'm out there, I'm always hoping and praying that tonight is the night that Emma is able to relax and get some sleep. Although I love that she needs me, I wish she wouldn't worry so much. When I rub her back, the muscle there is so tense from sitting up late into the night and worrying. I wish she could relax. I do anything to know she's ok when I'm gone. Because it makes it that much harder to leave when I know my girl is panicking every minute I'm gone.

Emma turns her head to peer out the window at the forest. She smiles and then suddenly the smile is gone. She shoulders tense up and she nudges me furiously. "Jake! Look!"

I follow her gaze into the trees. And it's as obvious as black ink on white paper. She's doing nothing to hide herself from view. She wants us to see. She runs at a pace to match ours and suddenly she turns her head. The blood red eyes match the hair.

Emma shivers and I growl along with Jared who's caught on. The leech smirks and vanishes into the forest. I wrap my arms around Emma and try to get her to calm down.

"She's back" she says.


End file.
